Narnia Adventures: Love, Wars and Heroes
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: A story written by me and HighQueenP. Two sisters from 2011, Elsa and Eva, find themselves in Narnia and are in for some adventures. Eustace/OC Peter/OC and I think Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written by me and HighQueenP. :)**

**Chapter 1 written by HighQueenP**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, war and heroes**

**Chapter 1**

It was a September afternoon. Very dark clouds were approaching the horizon indicating that a thunderstorm was coming. It was the year 2011, and sisters Elsa and Eva were on her new house in one of the richest neighbourhood in London. Their parents died a few months ago and they had to live with some relatives that they barely saw, only during the festivities.

Elsa was the oldest; she was 17, with long, straight brown hair and deep hazel eyes. She was always very protective towards her younger sisters, especially after the death of their parents.

Eva was 15 and she had golden blonde hair and green eyes. She always got in trouble and always said everything what came in her mouth.

It was 4:30 pm and the two sisters were alone in that big house. Eva was looking at the window of her bedroom, sighing. She always hated storms and having nothing to do. That was until now the most boring afternoon of her life so far. With another sigh she turned when she hears the door of her bedroom opened and saw her sister.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Elsa said crossing her arms.

"Nothing! And that's the truth. There's nothing here to do, it sucks!" She said getting away from the window and lay in her bed with another deep sigh.

Outside the first drops of rain start to fall and tap on the windows.

"I hate rain!" Eva said making Elsa giggles and sit next to her sister.

"Look its 4:30, are you hungry? I can make a sandwich for both of us. What do you think of that idea?"

Eva put her hand on her stomach. She didn't realize that she was in fact with hungry and she loves her sister sandwich.

"That's sound good."

"Then come on missy!" Elsa said and pulled her sister of the bed and the bedroom. They went downstairs and they enter in the big and beautiful kitchen. While Elsa went to the cabins and get everything for her famous sandwiches that her sister loved so much, Eva sit on the bench closer to the counter.

"When they come from the things they had to do?" She said rotating the bench.

Elsa looked at her.

"Well they called minutes ago and they will come really late, so we will be here alone for a while. They said we can order a pizza."

"That's nice."

After a few minutes Elsa finished the sandwiches and with the two plates on her hand she went to the table and sit down with her sister on her tracks.

They eat for a while in silence until a loud thunder made both of them jump on their sits and the lights when out.

Eva run to her sister and hugged her. Besides the thunderstorms there was another thing she hated the most: Dark.

"Eva, you're choking me. Let go my neck please!" Elsa said.

Eva let go, making Elsa rub her neck. Her neck was hurting her from Eva's hug. She looked down and smiled to her necklace. It was from her mother: a small gold lions head. Her mother had that since she was a baby and when she died Elsa got it from her. She didn't know how but everytime she got sad, looking to that lions head made her calm.

"Don't worry; let's find some candles or a flashlight we can use, okay?"

With that Elsa got up and grabbing her sister's hand they went upstairs to the attic.

They opened the door, it was the first time they enter there and what they saw made them open her mouth in surprise: in the middle of the room there was a big, wooden wardrobe. They got close it and Elsa touch it, it was smooth and had some pictures on it. It was really beautiful.

"How did they put this thing here?" Eva asked, looking at it.

"I don't know. I didn't even know they had this here. Why did they put this here, it's just a beautiful wardrobe." Elsa said looking at it.

Eva opened the door and all they saw was fur coats. She looks at her sister and did something that made Elsa looking at her like she was insane: she enter inside the wardrobe.

"Eva what the hell are you doing? The coats are old; they must have tons of dust."

"Oh come on, it's a nice place to hide." Eva said laughing and getting deeper inside the wardrobe.

"EVA RAMANDU GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Elsa said enter herself too.

Eva only laughed more.

"Try to find me then!"

"I'm not kidding. Come here"

They were so focus that they didn't notice that they were getting deeper and deeper inside the wardrobe, like it hasn't an end.

All the sudden Elsa grabbed Eva's arm making both of them lost the balance and fall on the ground, but to their surprise they didn't fell on the hard wooden floor, they fell on the grass. Elsa looked up and was in choked. They were on a forest, a very beautiful forest. The sun was shining and there was a few golden leaves falling from the trees, indicating the autumn was arriving. The flowers were beautiful and full of all kind of colours and they could hear the birds singing.

Elsa got up helping Eva and started to walk always with her sister on her tracks. After a few steps they saw a lamppost in the middle of the forest.

"_How a lamppost came here?"_ Elsa thought

"Elsa where are we?" Eva said by her side, making Elsa come back to reality. She looked around.

"I don't know Eva."

"Maybe we should get back" Eva said holding her sister's arm tightly.

"Okay" She said but when they turn back they didn't find the entrance where they came from.

"Where is the entrance to the wardrobe?" Eva said a little in panic.

"I… I don't know. Well maybe we should do a walk and try to find out where we are and how we can go back home, okay?"

"Okay." Eva said but never let go her sister's hand and they started to walk.

**In Cair Paravel**

High King Peter the Magnificent was 18 year old boy, with golden hair and deep blue. He was in his balcony on his big Royal bedroom looking at the sun that started to set. He always like to come here in this time of the day and look at the sunset, it always made him relax.

He came to Narnia 3 years ago with his brother Edmund (15 years old) and his two sisters: Susan (with 16 years) and Lucy (with 13 years old), and with the help of the Narnians they defeat Jadis the White Witch and became Kings and Queens of Narnia. Last year their cousin Eustace (16 years old) appear on Narnia and since then he lived with them and Peter named him Duke of Narnia.

Peter looked at the horizon and sigh. Images from his dream came into his head. He had dream the same dream for weeks now and he didn't knew what it meant. Every night he dream he was in that same balcony, with his arms wrapped around a girl who he knew it was his wife and put his hands on her 8 months pregnant belly feeling his son kicked. He saw himself kissing her shoulder and he heard her laugh. But everytime she was about to turn and he could see her face he always woke up.

It didn't bother him much if the girl of his dream was his girlfriend, the problem was that he knew it wasn't since his girlfriend Lex was blonde and the girl from his dream was brunette.

Peter started dating Lex the next year after he became High King. She was the daughter of some Lord of the Court. He fell in love with her but after 2 years of dating he didn't feel the same. He still loved her but it wasn't the same feeling, like the feeling he felt on his dream with the mysterious girl. He asked to his friends and all they said was that dreams sometimes means something about our future.

Was he meant to marry to a girl with brown hair? The only thing he knew was the necklace she wears: a small golden lions head. Maybe that was the clue he needs to know who she was.

He heard someone approaching and he turned to see his cousin Eustace.

"There you are! We've been looking for you for minutes!" Eustace said.

"Well you found me, what is the emergency?"

"Lucy told me and Oreius that the trees told her that two girls were seen in the forest near the lamppost"

"Two girls? Like us?" Peter asked in surprise and with no reason his heart started to beat fast.

"Yes. I came here to ask if you want to go with us, we are going right now"

"Of course. Let's go"

And they left the Castle in their horses in the lamppost direction.

Elsa and Eva were walking for half an hour and they didn't saw anyone to ask where they were and how they could get back home. It was getting late and Elsa knew that soon they start to get hungry. She was grabbing Eva's hand and even she was started to get scared she didn't want show that and make her little sister get more nervous.

Suddenly they hear some noised like horse shoes coming closer to them. Eva grabbed Elsa's hand more tightly and like always Elsa stood in front of Eva.

Around the corner they saw 3 horses, at least it seemed 3 horses but soon Elsa realized that one of them was half horse half men: a centaur. Then she looked at the other two men and she saw a boy with blonde hair about 16 years old on a brown horse. But when she looked the other men who was getting off his white horse, she just stood there and for some reason she touch her necklace. The man was very handsome: he was about 18 and he has golden blonde hair and very beautiful blue eyes that make Elsa lost in them.

Peter came to them and for some reason he lost his words when he saw the girl in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narnia Adventures: Love, war and heroes 2**

**Written by me :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Peter managed to spit out. Eva bit her lip. "Why should we tell you that?" Eva said.

"Eva," Elsa hissed in her ear. "Well, we don't know these people, now do we, Elsa? So why should we have to tell them our names?" Eva explained. Elsa hesitated, the men didn't seem to rough or anything, but her sister had a good point.

"Don't worry; we assure you we're friends and not fo's." The younger man said.

Eva glanced at Elsa before answering: "My name is Elora."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at her sister. "Er - right and my name is Christina."

"Well, nice to meet you Elora and Christina, I'm Peter."

Eva brought her hand out and shook Peter's hand, along with Elsa. Elsa smiled up at Peter and he smiled back. Elsa could feel her cheeks burning a bit.

"I'm Eustace," Eustace walked over and shook Eva's hand, she smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you,"

"So...are you two sisters?" Peter asked looking between 'Elora' and 'Christina'.

"Yes, and she's the older one, obviously." Eva said pointing to Elsa. "You guys don't really look like sisters." Eustace observed. He had a point. While Elsa had long dark straight hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes, Eva had long curly frizzy blonde hair, pale skin with freckles and green eyes.

"You're right, I'm pretty sure I was adopted," Eva smiled. Elsa snorted and the two men laughed.

"So...if you don't mind us asking...but where are we?" Elsa asked turning to Peter. "Where are you? Narnia! But obviously...you two aren't from around here, are you? So, wait...how did you two get here?"

Elsa began to explain all about the attic and the wardrobe...

"That's...interesting..." Peter stated.

"So where you from, then?" Eustace asked. "London, England..." Eva explained. Eustace and Peter's eyes grew. "Wait! That's where we're from!" Eustace exclaimed excitedly.

"What? What do you mean? Aren't you from here?" Elsa asked them. Peter shook his head. "Come to the castle with us, we'll explain." Peter said. The two would have normally had second thoughts about this, but they were so tired and hungry that they agreed.

**[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

The castle was huge. They called it "Cair Paravel".

"Whoa...why do you guys live in a castle? Does everybody in Narnia live in one of these Cair Paravel's?" Eva asked as they walked around. Peter chuckled. "No, I'm the High King of Narnia."

Both Elsa and Eva stopped suddenly in their tracks. "Holy shit! Are you really?" Eva quickly went down on her knees. Peter and Eustace snorted and Elsa blushed. Peter started laughing. "Rise, Elora. Just call me 'Peter' ok?"

Eva got off from the ground. "Okay, cool."

Elsa smiled up at Peter. "It must be nice to be King, huh?"

He smiled back at her. "It's alot of work...but it is nice."

Just then, a boy with dark hair, brown eyes and freckles came along. "Edmund! Come over here and meet someone."

The boy "Edmund" walked over to them. "This is Elora and Christina."

Eva noticed the silver crown on his head. "Are you a Prince?" She asked him. "Hmm? Oh, no, I'm King. King Edmund."

"What?" The two sisters looked at them with confusion. "It's confusing, I know. But we're gonna explain everything to you, and Edmund? Maybe you'd like to tag along? These two here say that they're from London, England." Peter explained. Ed's eyes grew. "Oh! Really? Well, yes...let's go into the library, where it's quiet."

And they did.

**[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter, Edmund and Eustace explained to the two girls about how they first came to Narnia, and their adventures there.

"Who did you live with? Professor Kirke? Why does Kirke sound familiar...?" Elsa mumbled.

"Well, his full name was Diggory Kirke."

Eva's eyes grew. "Diggory Kirke? That's our great great uncle! Right, Els - I mean Christina?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, Elora...but...how can that be? Diggory's been dead for over 40 years...what's the date over in England for you guys?" she asked.

"1943." Peter said. Eva choked on her tea and Elsa jumped. "What? 1943! How can that be?"

"What do you mean? What's the date over there?" Edmund asked. "For us it's 2011!"

Eustace looked at Eva like she was nuts. "But how can that be?"

"Aslan...he's obviously had something to do with it." Edmund said. "Who's Aslan?" Eva asked. "Aslan? He's...well...a lion...but not a tame lion...he's the true King of Narnia." Eustace explained. Eva and Elsa were still confused.

Just then, three girls entered the library. One small girl, around 12, with long brown hair and green eyes, the other one looked just like her but with light blue eyes, only a little older, then there was one with long blonde wavy hair, and bright green eyes. "What's going on?" The youngest asked looking around.

The boys explained how they came across the two girls and everyone introduced each other. "This is Lucy, our younger sister...well...and Eustace's younger cousin. And Susan, an older sister...to me, anyways, peter's the oldest. And this is Lex...Peter's girlfriend."

Lex smiled. Eva happily shook hands with Lex. "I'm Elora, this is my sister Christina."

Elsa was a little stiff.

"Where's Melody?" Edmund piped up. "Who's Melody? Is she your girlfriend?" Eva asked him. Edmund shook his head. "Nope, she's Eustace's. I don't have one."

"Oh." Eva was a bit surprised that someone like King Edmund wouldn't have a girlfriend.

"Melody's in the dining room, dinner's ready." Lucy explained. "Alright! C'mon." Peter took Lex by the hand and they all headed to the dining room.

Eva was so busy being fascinated with the castle that she didn't even notice Elsa's death glares at Lex.

The dining room was huge! They all sat at the table and delicious food was served. "Girls, this is Melody." Eustace sat next to a dark haired girl with short choppy hair and freckles. Eva smiled and they shook hands. "I'm Elora."

"I'm Christina." Elsa introduced herself as well. "Nice to meet you all, welcome to Narnia, I'm Melody."

Eva couldn't help but notice Eustace sling an arm around Melody, but she tried shrugging it off and enjoyed the food and the chatter.

"_I mean...it's not like I'm jealous...I don't even like Eustace."_ She thought

But for Elsa, it was much different. She couldn't stop staring at Peter and Lex. The way he smiled at her when they talked, how tender the kiss looked when he kisses her...

Eva snapped her fingers in front of Elsa. "Hey, Christina, c'mon, Lucy's leading us to our bedroom."

Elsa, Lucy and Eva all went into a long corridor where there was a nice huge room that Elsa and Eva would be sharing. "Thank you, for everything." Elsa said to Lucy. Lucy smiled. "No problem! We'll see you two tomorrow, goodnight."

And Lucy left. Eva and Elsa went inside the room. "Eva, when do we have to continue with these fake names?" Elsa sighed. "It's only until we really get to know them..." Eva said digging around inside the Narnia wardrobe. Elsa laid in her bed. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, have a good sleep."

She did have a good sleep, with hopes of a better day tomorrow.

**[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

The other four girls went off to bed and now it was just Peter, Edmund and Eustace inside the library. "I think we've made some pretty good friends today." Eustace said. Edmund nodded. "Yeah," He chuckled. "That Elora girl seems a bit...mysterious, though, don't you think?" Edmund asked. Eustace shrugged. "I like her, think she's really nice."

Edmund laughed. "Better not say that in front of Melody!"

Eustace rolled his eyes: "It's not like I'm flirting with her, anyways, we just met...what do you think, Peter?" Eustace asked. But Peter was too busy locked in his thoughts. He seen the lion necklace on that Christina girl. "_Where have I seen that necklace before? it looks familiar..."_ He thought

But he just couldn't place his finger on it.

**[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Psst, Elsa...Elsa..." 'WACK'

Elsa shot up quickly from her bed and looked over to Eva, who had a pillow in her hand and was smiling evilly. Elsa glared at her. "What?"

"Time for breakfast," Elsa noticed that Eva was in a green silky gown, with white puffy sleeves. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Hmm? Oh, the dryad brought it this morning, Susan's letting us use some of her old clothing, see? There's more over here." There was a pile of dresses at the foot of the bed.

"There, nice, aren't they?" Eva asked. Elsa nodded picking up a purple one with little flowers on it. "This is the first time I've seen you wear a dress in awhile, Eva." Elsa observed. "It's kind of refreshing." Was all Eva said before exiting the room. Elsa slipped into the purple dress and headed out into the corridors. She ran into Peter. "Morning, Peter." She greeted. He smiled. "Good morning, Christina." He yawned a bit. "Good sleep?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Brilliant."

"So, where's Lex." Elsa asked quietly. "Lex? Already down in the dining room, will you be joining us for breakfast?" Elsa nodded. "Yes, I will!" "Great!" Peter looped arms with her and they headed down to the dining room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Pass the salt?" Eustace tossed it to Eva. "Thanks!"

"So, how was your sleep?" Eustace asked her, biting his toast. "It was great!" Eva looked around. "Say...where's Melody?"

"She's still sleeping, she likes to sleep in." Eustace explained. "Yeah? I'm an early bird...but I'm also a night owl." Eva giggled to herself a bit. Just then Elsa and Peter walked in. "Morning!" Peter ruffled Edmund's hair, then went over and kissed Lex before sitting down next to her. "What do you think of the dresses?" Susan asked Elsa and Eva. "Oh, I love them!"

Eva played with her fork. "Their nice...but do you have anything other than gowns? Tunics? T shirts? Pants?" Elsa nudged her sister a bit.

"Not me, but I'm sure the boys would, right?" Susan looked over to them. "Oh, yeah!" Nodded Edmund. "I have some that don't fit me anymore," Peter explained, pouring himself some juice. "Yeah, and I can lend you something." Added Eustace.

"Thank you!" Eva smiled, drinking some milk. "You don't like dresses?" Clara asked her curiously. Eva shrugged. "They're ok."

Just then Melody came in. "Good morning, Mel's." Eustace smiled brightly at her. Melody sat down next to him, and he received a soft kiss on the lips.

Elsa looked from Melody and Eustace, to Lex and Peter. This was gonna be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Narnia Adventures; Love, wars and heroes 3**

**Written by HighqueenP**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was having breakfast talking and laughing and telling jokes. Eva was enjoy be in Narnia, she felt like home and she would never want to go back to a place where they didn't care about her and her sister. She looked at Elsa and saw her looking at her bacon like she was in deep thoughts and she almost saw sadness in her eyes. She was about to talk to her when Susan asked something to her sister but she didn't answer like she wasn't there, like she was very far away.

"Hey you wake up" Eva said snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face.

"What?" Elsa said looking at Eva.

"Susan was asking something to you and you look you weren't here." Eva said to her.

Elsa looked around the table and saw everyone looking back at her.

"Oh sorry Susan, what you were asking me?"

"I was asking if you are enjoying your time here in Narnia, Christina?" Susan asked smiling.

Elsa was about to answer but she gave a deep sigh and looked at her younger sister.

"Look before I answer that me and my sister need to tell you something, right Elora?" She said looking at Eva.

Eva turned deep red and looked at her plate.

"What is it?" Peter asked looking from Elsa to Eva.

"We were not 100% honest with you" Elsa said looking at Peter and fear came to her head that he may be angry with them and kick them out of Cair Paravel or Narnia.

"What do you mean not be honest with us?" Edmund asked.

"She's joking right Christina?" Eva said looking at her sister.

"No I'm not, and I don't to continue to lie to them again. I don't even know why I agree with that stupid idea of yours Eva. You know I hate lying and I won't do it anymore, and that's final."

Eva looked at her sister with angry look.

"Wait!" Peter said standing up from his seat. "What did you called her?"

"I called her Eva, that's her real name. And my name is Elsa not Christina." Elsa said looking at him.

"So you were lying all this time?" It was Lex who spoke and Elsa want to tell her to shut up so badly but instead of that she looked down, she couldn't face Peter's eyes standing at her.

"Well not really?" she said.

"No I'm confused. Did you lied or not?" Lucy asked.

"When we first met you we didn't know who you were and we were afraid so my dear sister decided to give to you our second names. My name is Elsa Christina and her name is Eva Elora. So we didn't exactly lie to you. I'm sorry and you have all the right in the world to be angry with us and want us out of your castle and country and we will do it right away."

"WHAT!" Eva shouted at her sister standing from her seat making everyone jumped.

"You are going home. We don't deserve to be after what we did. We don't belong here Eva."

"Home! Are you joking? We belong here, I know it. I prefer living in the middle of the forest that going back to a place where we barely see the people who live there"

"Eva they are our family."

"Family?" Eva laughed. "A family we barely see. We are not a family since mum and dad died"

"That's not fair. I took care of you since they died."

"I don't care. I'm not going; I prefer living here with them then with you. I wish they were my family not you."

Elsa stood in her place looking at her sister. She never thought she could here that from her younger sister after all she did to her. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Fine, maybe you wish will come true. Excuse me." She looked at everyone and at the end she looked at Peter and left the dining room.

Everyone was quiet. Eva sited down and looked at her plate. She knew she hurt her sister and she didn't mean what she said but she was angry.

"Are you going to kick out of here?" She looked at Peter.

Peter gave a small smile.

"Of course not. You didn't lie to us you just told half truth. But you were a bit rude to your sister."

"I know, but I was angry. She's all I have since our parents died"

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we go to beach and have some fun." Eustace said coming close to Eva and smile at her making Eva heart beat fast.

"What if my sister left?"

"Don't worry I will see where she is and talked to her" Peter said with a smile

"But I thought you were spend time with me, since I'm leaving tomorrow baby" Lex looked at him.

"I'm sorry"

Peter stand up and left the room looking for Elsa.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

At the beach Eva forgot what happened early. She was playing with Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Eustace. The five were playing catch and some other time they splash each other.

Eva looked at Melody who was sitting on top of a towel. She didn't want to play because she didn't want to wet her feet and her hair.

Eva didn't like her, she looked a little snob and she didn't understand what Eustace saw in her. He was so nice and funny.

"_Eva what are you thinking. You promised yourself you never fall in love"_ she thought to herself.

She was lost in her thought that she didn't saw Eustace grabbed her and thrown her to the water making scream.

Everyone laugh when they saw her completely wet figure.

"Oh you will pay for this" and she start chasing then laughing.

Yeah she definitely belonged here.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter was looking for Elsa all over the castle but he didn't find. Could she left already. He was about to call one of his guards and he saw her on the apple garden walking around the trees and he could help but standing for a moment admiring her. She looks stunning in that purple dress. Her brown hair was shinning on the sun's light. He heard something behind him and he thought it was Lex. He was about to turn when he saw a figure that it was very familiar to him.

"Aslan!" Peter walked to him and hugged him. "We miss you"

Aslan chuckled.

"I missed you too Peter" Aslan came close to the balcony and look down at Elsa figure walking.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Peter cheeks turn red.

"Peter you don't need to hide anything from me, remember?"

"I know but I have a girlfriend, Aslan"

"A girlfriend that will leave tomorrow to the Lone Islands with her family"

"I know." Peter said looking back at Elsa.

"I see that your heart is start to beat for someone else"

Peter looked at Aslan.

"I don't even know who she is Aslan?"

"Are you sure Peter? I think you know for a long time. You just need to figure it out" And Aslan left leaving Peter thinking of this.

"_What is that mean? Where do I know her?"_ he thought and he decided to go the gardens and talked to Elsa. He need to know why he had this feeling in his chest everytime he heard her voice like he heard it before. He knew he saw her before but where? He was to figure it soon…


	4. Chapter 4

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 4**

**Written by me :)**

**Chapter 4**

"What's your name again?" Edmund sat down next to her.

"Eva."

"Ugh, I keep forgetting! I can only remember Elora!" Edmund exclaimed. Eva rolled her eyes: "Well sorry. But for all I know you could have been some weirdo."

"Oh, don't worry," Eustace said sitting down next to them. "He is."

The three of them laughed, Melody cleared her throat: "Eustace, be nice." Eva snorted. "I thought it was funny..."

Melody gave her a look: "Well, you're immature."

"So? Being immature is fun; of course there is a fine line to it, but its fun."

"You should be more mature." Melody stated. Eva played with the sand, trying to ignore her. "Because, you know, maybe that's why your sister's so mad at you, and I bet it's also the reason why she wants to go home, 'cuz you're an embarrassment."

Eva looked up and glared at her.

"Melody -" Eustace began.

"I can be mature, just you watch!" And with that, Eva was off of the beach. "Eva - !" Edmund tried calling to her, but she was already gone.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

Peter walked over to Elsa and sat down next to her. "Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Umm..." Peter looked down. "Are you ok?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to it, sister's fight all the time, right?"

"But...why do you wanna go home so bad? I mean...no offense to you or anything, but I don't blame Eva for being upset about you wanting to leave." Peter said. Elsa sighed. "This isn't home, though. And I miss it," She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason why she wanted to leave. Because of him and Lex.

"Really, Elsa?" Peter could tell Elsa was up to something. "Because what I've heard from Eva, home isn't that special."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "When did she tell you that?"

"A while ago...but that's not the point...you're not really gonna leave, are you?" Peter looked at her with hopeful eyes. Elsa sighed and hesitated.

"I don't want you to leave, Elsa."

"You don't?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope, besides, with Lex being gone I'll be lonely..."

Elsa smiled a bit. "Ok...I'll stay."

Peter smiled brightly. "Brilliant!"

"Wait, but what about Eva? I mean...you know...the stuff she said earlier? Why would she say stuff like that?" Elsa scrunched her face.

Peter shrugged. "My brother and I get into fights like that all the time. Eva's a young teenager, Elsa, and has a lot of mixed up emotions, which can sometimes get the better of you. I know that from experience, I'm sure you do, too. So don't be too worried." Peter explained.

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

"By the way..." Peter began looking down at Elsa. "Where did you get that lion necklace?"

"What? This?" Elsa looked down and held it in her hands. "Oh, it used to be my mum's, but I got it after she died. Why?"

Peter shrugged. "No real reason, I just...it looks familiar is all...but I could be imagining things."

Just then, a dryad came along. "Miss Elsa and King Peter, lunch is ready."

"Shall we head off?" Peter asked looking at Elsa. She smiled. "We shall!"

They linked arms and headed inside.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva was pacing around in her room, Melody's words booming into her head: "Maybe that's why your sister's so mad at you, and I bet it's also the reason why she wants to go home, 'cuz you're an embarrassment."

Anger whelmed up inside of her. Anger for Melody, anger for Elsa, and anger for herself.

She wasn't an embarrassment...was she?

She began to have flashbacks:

_"Eva, will you please just go away?" 10 year old Elsa snapped at her younger sister. "Mum!" Eva shouted._

_Isabelle sighed as she scurried around. "Not now, girls, please, Elsa, are you ready? They'll be here any minute."_

_"Yes, Mum."_

_Elsa had invited town of her new friends from boarding school over and she really wanted to impress them. _

_"Remember, be yourself, right girls?" Isabelle, their mother asked them. They both nodded, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"_

_Elsa hurried to the door and greeted her two friends, Lailey and Cressa. They were twins. Eva was kind of fascinated, she never seen twins in real life before._

_"Hello, girls, welcome to our home, would you like to come in? Dinner's ready."_

_Thank you, Mrs. Ramandu." _

_The girls said together. Elsa put their coats away and everyone headed into the dining room table. _

_The three girls were all huddled together, whispering and giggling, leaving Eva a bit left out. "Do you guys like Barbies? I got a new one for my birthday her name is Electra and -"_

_"Electra?" Cressa interrupted._

_Lailey snorted. "What kind of name is that?"_

_Eva shrugged. "I made it up, right Elsa? Elsa thought it was a pretty doll." Eva said proudly looking at her sister. _

_Elsa's face turned pink. "Eva, please...not now..." _

_Isabelle could see the situation. "Girls why don't you all go play in Elsa's room?"_

_"Ok! C'mon!" Elsa lead her friends to her bedroom and Eva trailed along behind. "Oh...you're room is purple..." Cressa said when they entered Elsa's room. "We hate purple." Said Lailey._

_Elsa nodded. "I hate it; too, I wanna paint it a different color."_

_"What?" Being an eight year old, Eva couldn't really understand the difference between 'impression' and 'lying'. "Elsa, you love purple, and we just painted it!"_

_Elsa's eyes grew huge as the girls giggled at her. "But I don't really blame you two for not liking it," Eva rambled on... "I mean, purple's ok...but want to know what color I really like? White."_

_Lailey gave her a look. "White's so plain..."_

_"That's why I like it! Nice and simple!" _

_"You're sister is weird, Elsa." Mumbled Cressa._

_"Eva...maybe you wanna help Mum downstairs with something?" Elsa asked her sister softly. _

_Eva felt a little hurt, knowing she wasn't wanted. "Well...ok...have fun."_

_After that she could hear the twins giggling, and after that they never went to Elsa's house again. Eva could tell it was of her doing. _

There was a knock at the door: "What?" Eva snapped at it. "Lunch, Miss Eva!" Came the dryad's voice. Oh.

Eva was about to open the door, when something caught her eye. Her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing some shorts, a lose under shirt and her long hair tangled around her face. Would my appearance be an embarrassment?

She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, then twisted it into a braid, after that, she stripped out of her beach wear and got into one of the lacey dresses Susan had lent her.

She looked different mature but presentable. So she headed out of her room and went into the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 5**

**Written by HighQueenP**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was already sitting waiting for lunch. Elsa looked around the table and she realized the environment was a little quiet, especially between Eustace and Melody. Eustace was to quiet and everytime Melody try to touch him and get closer to him, he simple moved away.

Then she looked at Peter and Lex and she wish she was in her place; Peter had his arm around her shoulder and he kissed her from time to time. She wanted to tell him that she was falling in love with him since she saw those beautiful blue eyes, but she couldn't do that, he was dating and she could tell he liked her and she knew they slept together from time to time, Lucy let escaped that.

She gave a sigh and look at her Spaghetti Bolognese in her plate when she heard steps and looked up and what she saw made her mouth drop: in front of her was her sister wearing a very beautiful and girly dress and that was very weird since Eva was not the kind of girl who like to make herself girly.

Eva sited next to her and looked at her older sister:

"What?"

"Nothing, you just looked very girly. What happened?"

"Not now okay, I'm starving" and Eva started eating but time to time she gave a glare to Melody. That brat will have the lesson of her life for calling immature.

The lunch as kind of quiet. The servants bring the deserts: cakes, chocolate mousse, cupcakes, every kind of sweet.

"So Eva I see you change your outfit" Melody said making everyone stop eating and look at her and Eva. "I see you try to change you appearance"

"Melody just stop!" Eustace whisper in her ear.

"Why should I stop, she looked ridiculous with the clothes she was wearing this morning, I mean she's a girl not a boy for wearing shorts."

Eva just stood there looking at Melody. Her body was shaking from anger.

"That's okay Eustace, your girlfriend was right and that's why I decide to from now on I will be more girly and mature. I mean I don't want to be an embarrassment to my sister, right?"

Elsa almost choked with her desert.

"What? Who said that stupid thing?" Elsa asked to her sister.

"Nevermind, it's over now, right Melody? Do you want more chocolate mousse?" Eva said standing up and grabbing the pot with the desert in her hands and walked to Melody seat.

Elsa knew that something was about to happened and it wasn't good.

"Oh thank you Eva, you know maybe I will teach you to act like a lady and be more respectable girl"

Eva looked at her and smiled.

"Melody that dress is beautiful all clean and everything."

"Oh oh" Elsa said herself.

Melody looked to her dress and smiled.

"Yes thank you"

"Yeah" And without warning Eva just drop all the chocolate mousse on top of Melody.

"EVA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Elsa yelled standing from her seat and go to her sister.

"Now it's perfect, don't you think?" Eva said putting the pot on the table. "You know I may be a immature and brat but I will change, but you, you will never be a snob little bitch"

Everyone had a different reaction to that: Lex was shocked looking at Melody full of chocolate mousse; Susan and Lucy just keep eating because with that they did burst laughing because their mouths were full of food, Edmund didn't had that problem and was laughing so much that he almost fell from his seat, Peter just put his hand over his mouth trying to hold his laugh while Eustace just rest his forehead in his hand and rubbed his eyes, he was so ashamed, not for what Eva did but for Melody behavior, she was never liked then, or at least he thought. Now he knew why his cousins never liked Melody. They try to tell her that Melody only dating him because of his title, that before him she tried to dated Peter, then Edmund only because they were Kings and she wanted to get out of her miserable life form the Village. He never thought she was liked that, but now he knew and he had to do something for good.

Melody was shocked, looking at her full of chocolate mousse and anger start to full her body.

"You little brat! I will give you a lesson that you should had get as a child" and with that she stood up and raise her hand to slap Eva but she was stopped by an hand that grabbed her arms really tight, so tight that it was hurting her. She looked at the hand and fall the arm and finally she saw the owner: it was Elsa.

"Back off chocolate mousse! If you dare to touch my sister I will make sure you will eat that dress with your teeth too" and make Melody sit back in her seat.

"You don't actually think that what your sister did was right, do you?" Lex spoke making Elsa looked at her.

"Well actually I do, and as far I should know is not what your damn business. Come on Eva" and she grabbed her sisters hand and walked to her bedroom.

"Peter will let that happened without doing anything? You're the High King, that Eva throw chocolate mousse all over Melody and that Elsa was rude with, me. Do something."

Peter stood up and looked at Lex.

"Actually I'll do something about it, something I should do a long time ago. I'll thank them to making me laugh so hard"

"High five bro" Edmund said still holding his stomach from laughing.

"Ed, shut up, that was not funny" Susan said trying to hold her laugh.

"Oh come on Su, you are here trying not to laugh, I know you thought it was funny like I did." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Susan looked at her.

"What? It was true"

Susan just shocked her head.

"You not serious about it?" Lex looked at him.

"Yes I am, Lex. Melody was rude to Eva and Eva just had her pay back. And it was not of your business either"

"What is going on? Every since those stupid girls came you looked different with me. You not kissed me like you used too, and we don't make love anymore. It's about that Elsa isn't it? You like her"

"You know what Lex, you will leaving so I think we better go to separate ways, I want a girl who be with me all the time, who will be a great High Queen of Narnia and a girl who will be the mother of my children and I can't have that with you far away"

"Is that the real reason or there is another one with brown hair and Hazel eyes" Lex said that standing up.

"Maybe. Now if you excuse I will apologized to them for the ashamed behavior. Oh and Melody, if you don't mind get your stuff and get out of my castle" and Peter left the room.

"Eustace will you let your cousin talked to me like that?"

"Yes, he's the High King and beside what you said early to Eva was pretty rude. I don't want a girlfriend like that!"

"What are you trying to say?" Melody looked at him

"I think you know Melody, its over. Try to get another douche bag to make you get out of the pathetic life you have.

"I HATE YOU; ALL OF YOU!" and she left screaming. Everyone looked at Lex.

"What are you still doing here?"Susan said making everyone looked at her. Lex just stood up and looked at them.

"Goodbye" and left the room too.

The four that were still on the table just looked at each other and all the sudden burst of laughing.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Elsa entered in her room and looked at Eva. For a moment Eva thought her sister were about to yelled at her but was shocked when all the sudden Elsa just sit at her chair desk and started to laughed really hard.

Eva just stood there looking at her sister.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad! Why? She deserve it, I wish I could do the same to that Lex"

Eva couldn't help but laughed too sitting next to her sister.

"I'm sorry for what I said early in the breakfast." Eva said to her.

"That's okay; I know you didn't mean it. And never think you're an embarrassment to me, cause you're not" Elsa said smiling to her younger sister.

"So that means we never going back?"

"Well only with one condition" Elsa said.

"I knew what" Eva sighed. "What?"

"Here you will wear dresses like everyone else, you look beautiful in them and besides I saw the way that a certain Duke of Narnia looked at you when you walked in like that"

Eva started to blush.

"Really?"

"Yes, only you think you're not pretty, but you're wrong. You are beautiful sis"

"Deal."

And they both hugged each other when a knock on Elsa's bedroom make them looked at the door.

"Enter" Elsa said and her heart start to beat fast when Peter walked in.

"May I come in?" He asked standing at the door.

"Sure" She said feeling nervous. Eva just looked from her sister to Peter and she realized what was going on.

"Well I'm going to my room taking a small nap. Bye sis, bye Peter"

"Bye Eva" Peter said to her and watch her as Eva left the room and close the door behind her.

"Look Peter I'm sorry if I was rude with your girl…" Elsa was about to finish when all the sudden she was interrupted by a soft lips on top of hers and she forgot everything that she was about to say and lost in that sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 6**

**Written by me! :)**

**Chapter 6**

A million thoughts were going through Elsa's head: _What is he doing? What about Lex...?_

But she kissed him back, all the same. The feel of his warm lips onto hers lingered, but then they had to pull away for air.

"Peter...?" Elsa breathed. "What about Lex?"

"What about Lex?" And he leaned down and kissed her again this time with a little more passion. Peter pulled her closer to him and melted into the kiss.

"Elsa... you're the one that I'm supposed to be with, and you're the one I'm supposed to love."

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly.

Peter nodded. "Yes,"

And kissed her once again.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva decided that she didn't want to take a nap. She wasn't really tired, after all. So she headed into the library in search of a book.

"Why Man is a Myth..." Eva smirked to herself at one of the titles of the book. Then she wandered off to the next shelf and found an interesting looking story book.

She sat herself down on a nearby sofa and began reading it. It was an interesting story:

About a poor man who finds a secret garden, and in this garden grows food that lasts forever...

Eva read on, but her eyes suddenly felt a little heavy. But what time was it? She looked up at the clock: 3:30 PM.

Dark clouds rolled in and there was a light sprinkle of rain. The rain was hitting the window next to her, making a soothing pitter noise, making Eva dose off...

**[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

Eustace needed to get his mind off of things, off of Melody. He was feeling very foolish. "_I was a fool to think someone like Melody would really like me, instead, she only likes me for my title..."_

Eustace wandered into the library and he looked around, then he spotted something. It was Eva. She was curled up on the sofa next to the window fast asleep, an open book resting on her lap. He smiled and crept over, taking a better look at her. She looked so nice, and peaceful...almost innocent. Eustace couldn't help but chuckle, for Eva was anything but innocent.

Eustace walked across the library ad over to a wardrobe, where there were quilts and blankets being kept. He took a nice yellow quilt and brought it over to Eva, placing it gently on top of her.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]**

Edmund, Lucy and Susan were all in the dining room, drinking tea.

"Your move," Edmund told Lucy, sipping his tea. Lucy reached over and moved her checker piece across the board.

Edmund chuckled. "Bad move, sis!" and he jumped two of her men.

Lucy made a face: "Ohhh!"

Susan giggled. Just then, Eustace walked in. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Playing checkers," said Lucy, making another move.

"Where's Melody?" Susan asked with a smirk.

Eustace sighed. "She's leaving with Lex, thank Aslan."

"We're really sorry..." Edmund spoke up.

Eustace shook his head. "It was a mistake dating her...it's over now."

"Hey...where's Eva, anyhow?" Lucy asked.

"She's in the library, sleeping."

"Aww! How sweet! I wanna go see!" Susan exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb her -" Began Eustace.

"Aw, c'mon!" Lucy took Eustace by the hand and they all headed into the library.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

"Aww, she's so sweet." Susan whispered.

Edmund chuckled. "She actually looks peaceful."

"She is peaceful," Stated Eustace quietly. Just then, Peter and Elsa walked in. "What are we looking at?" Peter asked. Everyone shushed him: "Shhh!"

"What's going on?" Elsa whispered.

"Look at Eva" Giggled Susan. They both took a look at her.

"Aww...just like when she was a baby." Elsa stated. Peter held her hand.

Suddenly, Eva began stirring. "Quick!" Edmund exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Pretend we're reading!" He swiped the book off of her lap and they all huddled around in a circle, pretending to read it.

Eva yawned and sat up, giving them an odd look afterwards. "Ummm...what are you guys doing?"

Eustace glanced at her before glancing shyly away. "We were reading your book." Edmund lied. She raised an eyebrow. "Upside down?"

Peter smirked, realizing that it was upside down.

"Sure, why not?"

Eva got up from the sofa. "You're all so weird..." And walked out.

Edmund smiled. "I think that went rather well!"

Peter hit him with a pillow.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed. Edmund hit him back with one.

"Ok, ok!" Susan broke them up. "Anyways, Edmund, don't you have to still write that letter to the Duke of Archenland?" Susan reminded him.

Edmund sighed. "Yes, Mum..."

She wacked him with a pillow and he ran out laughing, with Susan and Lucy going after him.

"So," Began Peter, playing with Elsa's hair. "You and Eva made up?" She put her arms around him and smiled up at him: "Yes."

"And you're staying?"

"Yes, Peter."

He smiled brightly at her. "Good." And he leaned down and kissed her again. Elsa giggled. He picked her up and spanned her around. "Lex is gone, you know." He said.

"I'm tired," Elsa sighed.

Peter picked her up bridal style into his arms. "Come on, then." And he brought her to his bedroom, laid her down on his bed and tucked themselves in, wrapping his arms around her. Elsa curled up against him and instantly fell asleep along with Peter. Peter began having those strange dreams again:

_It was him and the girl again, on the balcony. He was making her laugh and twirled her gently around, but this time she was not pregnant, but there was something on her finger. A wedding ring. A nice golden band with little diamonds on it, Peter had one on his own hand as well. _

_Peter turned her around. This time with a twist...he could see her face. He recognized those hazel eyes and bright smile, it was Elsa._

_He looked from his wedding ring to hers, and realized they were married,_ then he woke up.

Peter woke with a bit of a startle. Elsa stirred beside him and he watched her sleep peacefully. Was he and Elsa meant to be?

He looked out the window, it was still night time, so he relaxed and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lightly on the cheek and cradled her into his arms before falling asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 7**

**Written by HighQueenP**

**Chapter 7**

It was a very raining day in Cair Paravel. The wind made the rain hitting the windows very strongly.

Eva was sleeping in her very warm bed, but something was bothering for a couple minutes now. She kept hearing voices whispering for seemed like hours. All she wanted is to sleep.

The voices she was hearing was Edmund and Eustace. Since it was pouring raining and it seems it would be like this for next days, they decide to wake up Eva, because she, Peter and Elsa were the only ones who were still sleeping, and since they didn't want to wake up Peter because he was with Elsa and probably will be pissed at them and they didn't want to have an angry High King, they decide to go and wake up Eva.

They were trying to wake up her for minutes now and she simple didn't want to it.

"Do you think she's dead?" Eustace looked at Edmund with a worried face.

"Oh please, of course not, she is one of those people who take hours to wake up"

"Like you!" Eustace said crossing his arms.

"Puff, of course not, I wake up very easily."

"Yeah right, like the other day, when you were late for a meeting with King of Archenland and the Duke of Galma, and we were all in the meeting room except you. Peter needed to wake you up and you didn't and the only thing it worked when he throw a jar of freezing water at you. Remember that?"

"That was only that time and if you all didn't make me drink so much the other night that wouldn't never happened" Edmund said sticking his tongue to his cousin.

"Well maybe we should leave her."

"Well only because you have a crush on her that doesn't mean we can have some fun with her" Edmund said going to his bedroom and come back with a black pen in his hand.

"First: who told you I have a crush on her? And second what are you doing with that pen?" Eustace looked at his cousin raising his eyebrows.

"Please it's so easy to find out, we only need to look at you everytime she enters in a room, you almost drool all over yourself."

"I do not"

"Oh yes you do. Now let's have some fun"

And getting closer to Eva's bed Edmund started to drawing a moustache on Eva.

"That's very mean Ed!"

"No it's not, it will be very fun when she wakes up"

With that Eva started to stirred and Edmund hide the pen behind his back.

"Good morning lovely lady" He said to her when she opened her eyes and saw the two cousins staring at her.

"Good morning! What are you doing in my bedroom?" Eva said sitting in her bed and rubbing her eyes making Eustace smile and think to himself how cute she looked right now.

"We came here to wake you up. Everyone is at the dinning to room waiting for breakfast, except you, Peter and Elsa. So we decide to wake you up and say that breakfast is almost ready" Eustace said with a smile.

Eva looked at him and smiled too, making Edmund roll his eyes.

"Well thank you. So Peter and my sister are sleeping? How do you know that?"

"Because your sister and my brother slept together last night, so if Peter is sleeping so is your sister, unless they are doing it"

"Don't be stupid, you know they are sleeping we were at their bedroom and saw them sleeping." Eustace said to Edmund shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah I know, I just want to give something to talk about it all day. You're no fun." Edmund said and he looked at Eva and tried not to laugh. "Well we are waiting for you, come Eustace"

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

Edmund left the room dragging Eustace by the arm, making Eva shaking her head. And after she dressed and comb her hair she walked to the dining room where Susan, Lucy were already there with Edmund and Eustace.

"Good morning everyone" she said and she froze when all of the sudden Susan almost chocked when she looked at her and Lucy just kept there with her toast in her hand, both looking at her like she had something on her face.

Edmund burst to laugh so hard that Eva started to suspected that's he did something.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well Eva that moustache looks good in you, it makes you more, I don't, masculine" Susan said trying not to laugh.

"Moustache? What are you talking about?"

"Eva did you actually looked yourself in the mirror this morning?" Lucy said to her.

"Well actually Ed said you were all here waiting for me that I didn't actually look myself in the mirror. Why?"

"Well maybe you should" Lucy said to her. Eva looked at them and went to a mirror that was on the wall and when she looked into her reflection she almost scream. Right above her upper lip there was a moustache made by a black pen.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE!"

"Oh come on, it looks so cute on you" Edmund said laughing more.

Eva looked at him and then at Eustace.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea, I had nothing to do with that, I swear" Eustace said raising his hands in the air.

"You will pay Edmund" and she start to run making Edmund stand up and run around the table with Eva after him yelling.

Lucy looked at Susan and sigh: "I'll go call Peter and Elsa for breakfast."

And she left the room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]**

Peter had just wake up with the sound of the rain hitting the glass of his window. He was truly happy knowing that finally he found the true love of his life. He looked at his left side and saw Elsa still sleeping. She was with her back on him and he had his left arm under her neck. He rolled on his side and just touched her smooth hair. She seemed so peacefully and still gorgeous. Slowly he started to remove the strap of her nightgown from her right shoulder revealing the smooth skin and he kissed let his lips lying on her skin. She smelled so good and that made him want her so badly. He moved to her neck and kiss it making Elsa stirred and moans.

"Well good morning gorgeous. Sleep well?" He asked making her roll on her back.

"Yes I did, actually." She said combing her fingers in his blonde hair.

"It's very good to know because I was thinking of something while I was wake" he said leaning down and kissing her full on the lips.

"Oh really? What was it?"

"I want you to share the bedroom with me" He said looking at her beautiful hazel eyes. He loved her eyes because they change colours, sometimes they seemed light brown but other they were green.

"Are you serious? But we not married yet Peter!"

"So, Lex and I share the bedroom when we were dating. And now I want you sleep with me now, forever"

Elsa smiled at him and nodded her head

"If that is what you really want I will loved to sleep with you, besides it will be hard from not sleep with those strong arms around me."

Peter smiled and Elsa start to sit up and she was about to remove the covers when she felt two strong arms pull her back to bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter said to her rolling himself on top of her making his body pressing on her body.

"Get ready to breakfast" She said giggling.

"Not so fast."

"But Peter I'm sure they are already waiting for us" She said but it was hard to think with Peter's lips on her neck.

"Let them wait a little longer" He whispers into her ear and smiled when he felt her shivering.

He then kissed her lightly at first but the kiss grows stronger, Peter licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she allow it and soon he was exploring her mouth and into a very deep kiss.

Elsa hands were running up and down his naked back making Peter's blood boiling and he get more comfortable getting between her legs and while they were kissing his right hand travels to the end of her nightgown and start to pull it up and grabbed her tight real tightly.

They were about to get in the moment when all the sudden there was a knock on the door:

"Peter are you wake?"

Peter broke the kiss and sigh resting his forehead on Elsa left shoulder and whispered:

"Please let's pretend we are sleeping maybe she will go away."

"Peter, she's your sister" Elsa said to him with big smile on her face that made Peter fall in love even more with her.

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes "Yes Lucy I'm awake"

"Is Elsa awake too?"

"Yes she is." He said kissing Elsa.

"Are you two coming from breakfast? You are the only ones who still in bed"

"Yes Lucy, we are coming. Just gives us a few minutes okay?" It was Elsa time to say something because Peter was to busy kissing her neck.

"Okay we will be waiting for you" And with that she left.

"Do we have too? I was enjoying what we were about to do it" Peter said with a smirk.

"We have too, now come on"

"Fine" He said and roll off of her making Elsa giggles.

"You look so cute when you acted like that" She said getting off bed and putting her dress.

"Well thank you" He said dressing himself too.

After a few minutes they were ready and Elsa was about to open the door when Peter grabbed her and kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Elsa about what was almost happening before Lucy interrupt us, I just want to say that you don't have to do nothing you don't want too. I will wait as long as it takes because I love you"

"I know you do and I really wanted to do it, but I'm scared that's all"

He looked at her with wide eyes

"Scared of what baby?" He asked holding her in his arms.

"Scared that I'm not good enough for you, I mean you already are expert in that subject and I never you know, did it before"

Peter smiles and kissed her.

"I love you and about that I will teach you and I promise I will be gentle"

Elsa smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Okay we can do it tonight if you want"

"YAY!" and he grabbed her and twirl her around. "You will love it I swear to you"

Elsa laugh

"I believe you; now let's go eat breakfast before someone called the guards getting us"

"Okay"

And they left the bedroom.

When they arrived the dining room they saw Susan, Lucy and Eustace eating and talking while a very angry Eva was running after Edmund around the table.

"What is going on here?" Peter asked.

"Eva Elora Ramandu just STOP!" Elsa yell and all the sudden Eva stop running.

Peter looked at her and said: "I already imagine you saying that to our kids."

Elsa looked at him and smiled: "Oh thank you. Now why you were chasing Edmund around the table?"

Eva came to them and when they saw the reason Peter just bite his lower lip so he just burst to laugh and Elsa had to hide her face behind Peter's arm so her sister didn't see her face.

"WHY? THIS WHY?" Eva yelled pointing to her face. "Just look what you dear brother did to me this morning?"

"It was a joke I already told her." Edmund said grabbing his chest from running and he seat on his seat.

"A joke? Let me telling you will pay Edmund Pevensie, just wait"

"Just go and wash your face it will come off with water" Elsa said seating and grabbing a piece of bacon and eating.

"I will help you" Eustace said getting up from his seat and grabbing Eva's hand.

"You are dead Edmund, I know my sister and she is the master of revenge, she will think of something, and trust me it will be bad"

"Well bring her on sis" Edmund said eating his toast.

"Did you call me sis?"

"Well you are dating my brother so that makes you my sister"

Peter just looked at Elsa and grabbed her hand and they just started to eating breakfast.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]**

It was middle afternoon and Elsa was in her new bedroom putting her clothes in the wardrobe when Eva came in.

"Hey sis, so you will start to sleep with Peter?" Eva asked sitting in the bed.

"Yup" she said looking at her sister.

"This bedroom is huge"

Elsa looked at her and sits next to her little sister.

"Eva I know you to well, I know you didn't come here to see the room. What happened?"

Eva just looked at her and she started to think what happened this morning:

_Eustace was with piece of cotton cleaning Eva's face._

"_That's it, all cleanup" he said_

"_Thanks, I swear Ed will pay for that. What?" Eva asked when Eustace looking at her._

"_Nothing, is just you looked very cute when you are angry"_

_Eva started to blush and all the sudden something happened that made her heart beating so fast. Eustace lean down and kiss her, her first kiss. After a few minutes they just broke the kiss and just stare at each other._

"_I think we better return" Eustace said to her._

"_Yeah, I think its better"_

_And they return to the dining room._

"Eva?" Elsa was snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face. "OMG! He kissed you didn't he?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well I'm older and I know you to well missy."

"What should I do? I never kissed a guy before?"

"Eva if he kissed you is because he likes you, just go for it." She said standing up and kissed her forehead

"Will you and Peter did it already?"

Elsa looked at her sister when she asked her that.

"No but we will do it tonight"

"Do you want to do it?"

"Yes I really want to do it Eva, I love him and I want him to be my first."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes I mean I know he did with Lex so he knows how to do it. What if I suck and he…"

"He loves you, don't worry" She said standing up and before she left the room she turn around. "Will you tell me how was it?"

Elsa just looked at her sister and smiled.

"Okay I will"

And she left the room leaving Elsa getting ready for the romantic night she was about to have with Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Narnia Adventures: love, wars and heroes 8**

**Written by me! :)**

**Chapter 8**

Eva crept silently down the halls of Cair Paravel that evening. A cloak was draped around her, hiding her face. Her destination: Edmund's room.

"Eva?"

She stopped suddenly in her tracks and turned around quickly, only to see that it was Eustace. She sighed with relief and threw her hood off. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Well, for one, you're wearing one of the tunics I lent you." He smiled at her and walked over. "What are you doing, Eva?"

Eva smirked slightly. "I'm gonna get Edmund back for what he did."

Eustace raised his eyebrows. "What do you plan on doing?"

Eva pulled out a tube of red lipstick from her pocket. "You know how he has a meeting tomorrow morning?"

Eustace nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna change the clock in his room to that hour, close the blinds, cover him with lipstick...then I'll wake him up, tell him he's late for the meeting, he's gonna run around the castle with lipstick on his face, barge into the great hall, and realize there's no meeting at all!" Eva laughed to herself and Eustace chuckled, shaking his head. "Elsa wasn't kidding when she said you were good on revenge."

Eva smiled shyly and took his hand. "Come with me." Eustace's face turned to a shade of magenta. "I - I don't wanna get in your way..." He shuddered. She only laughed and dragged him on. "We can do it, together." and with that, she lead Eustace into King Edmund's room.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter entered the bedroom, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I managed to swipe this from the kitchen," Peter said, pouring Elsa a glass. Elsa took a small sip. "Wouldn't that be stealing?"

"Stealing?" Peter chuckled. "I am the King."

"High King." Elsa added, with a smile. Peter chuckled and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and he lightly kissed her. Elsa set her wine glass down and wrapped her arms around him, making the kiss deeper.

Peter rubbed her back and she got butterflies in her stomach, knowing what was coming...

He laid her down, and trailed kisses from her cheek, to her nose, down to her neck.

Slowly, their clothing became removed, and they crawled under the covers.

Peter kissed her some more and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Peter."

Peter kissed her again, this time a little deeper. "I have to tell you something," He murmured. "Hmmm?"

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Lately I've been having these dreams...and it was of me and a woman...and we wore wedding bands, and sometimes she would be carrying a child...and for the longest time I couldn't figure it out, but she wore a lion necklace, and now I realize, that it is you, and we were meant to be."

Elsa broke into a smile and pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. And the two made love, for the first time.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eustace whispered to Eva. "Only one way to find out," She winked at him and they both quietly crept into the King's room. Eustace closed the curtains while Eva changed the clock, from 10:30 to 7 in the morning.

Then they both went over to where Edmund was sleeping, and Eva carefully dabbed red lipstick all over his lips. She smirked. "Ed? Psst! Ed!" She shook him awake. Edmund groaned and rolled over. "What?"

"Ed! You fool! You're late! Hurry up! Everyone's wondering where you are!" Eva exclaimed at him. He opened his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Your meeting? With Sir Lotte."

"Huh?"

"Look at the time! Ed, you were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago!" Eustace said showing him the clock.

"Aw, shit!" Edmund cursed loudly and threw himself out of bed, throwing on a cloak and he grabbed his sword.

"Here" Eva passed him his crown. Edmund threw it on and ran out of the door.

Once he was out of earshot, Eustace and Eva burst out laughing. "Eva! That was brilliant!"

Eva nodded, smiling brightly and shoved the tube of lipstick in her pocket. Eustace smiled and looked down. "So, where did you get that tube of lipstick, anyways?" He asked her.

"I...'borrowed' it from Susan."

"What? Why didn't you just use your own?" Eustace asked her. Eva snorted. "Right, because I'm just gonna waste my lipstick on Edmund..."

Eustace chuckled silently and looked down at her. "Look...Eva...about what happened...in the bathroom. I'm sorry; I think I caught you off guard and so -"

Eva went up onto her toes and kissed him on the lips, before quickly pulling away again, a smile on her face. "There, now we're even, I caught you off guard too."

Eustace blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. Eva went over and hugged him, and Eustace never hesitated to hug back.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter laid down next to Elsa, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Peter?"

"Mhmm?"

"How long have you been having those dreams? Of me?"

Peter thought about it for a moment. "I think about...? Umm...a couple months? Maybe three."

Elsa smiled to herself. "And we were wearing wedding rings?"

Peter smiled and kissed her. "Mhmmm..."

Elsa sighed happily and the kiss grew stronger. Peter pulled her into his arms and kissed her nose. She giggled and they both sat up. Peter passed her a wine glass and poured themselves some more wine. They took a couple more sips, when Elsa took his hand and kissed it. "I'm glad I've found you, Peter." she said. He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. "Me, too, Elsa, me too."

Elsa curled up against him and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eustace and Eva were walking down the halls in Cair Paravel, hand-in-hand.

"Eva?"

"Mhmmm?" She smiled up at him. "What are we gonna do when Ed figures out it was all a trick?"

"Hmmm...I haven't thought about that, I'll have to hide." Eva mumbled. Eustace chuckled. "Let's hide together."

Before Eva could respond, Eustace dragged her out of the castle and into the courtyard. The moon was shining brightly and beautifully, and Eva looked around in awe. She's never really had the opportunity to go outside of Cair Paravel yet.

And at night it was most beautiful. "Have you ever seen fireflies before?" Eustace whispered in her ear. Eva shook her head, and she let Eustace drag her a little further away from the castle, and into the trees. He pointed above them and she could see little delicate lights fluttering around in the night's sky. Eva smiled, and Eustace wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Eva could feel herself blush and she relaxed in his arms, as they both watched the fireflies in the night.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Peter watched Elsa sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. The moonlight streamed through the window making her hair shine. He gently stroked her cheek then kissed her.

Peter slipped out of bed, adding more wood into the fireplace, making it ablaze, and cleared up the wine glasses and laid back down with Elsa, cradling her into his arms and he whispered: "I love you."

_He was on a beach. It was a bright sunny day and he was roaming around on the sandbar. "Peter!"_

_He turned around and saw her, Elsa. He ran over to her and picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled. Her hair was up in a braid and she was wearing a long green gown. _

_Then he set her down and gently kissed her. She smiled at him, but then Eva, with two dryads came along._

_They were all talking about dresses, and shoes...Peter was confused. "What are you all talking about?" he asked. _

_"The ball, of course!" Eva giggled. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Ball?"_

_"Yeah! Now, come on, Elsa, we need to find a dress." One of the dryads said. Elsa turned to Peter. "Peter, we need to find you a dress too." she said seriously._

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeah, Eustace and Edmund already found theirs." Eva explained. And suddenly there came Edmund, in a blue tutu twirling around in the water._

Peter woke up with a start that certainly was one of his weirder dreams...


	9. Chapter 9

**Written by HighQueenP**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and Heroes 9**

**Chapter 9**

Peter look to his left side and smiled watching Elsa still sleeping. He realize he had a little thirsty so he get out of bed, put his boxers on, then his pajamas pants and put his robe and slippers and left the room. He just closed the door of his bedroom when he heard some whispering. He turned around and saw Edmund whispering to himself, wearing his meeting clothes.

"Ed what are you doing at this time of night wearing your meeting clothes and talking to yourself?"

"Well Eva and Eustace woke me up saying that I was late for the meeting with Lord Lotte. After I enter the meeting room I realize that no one was there and it was still night. They definitely lost their minds." Edmund said shaking his head.

All the time Edmund was speaking Peter tried to hold his laugh when he realize that Ed had lipstick on his lips.

Edmund look at him and raise an eyebrow at him:

"Why are you looking at me like that? And why are you holding your laugh? Did you lose your mind too?"

"No, I just wondering if you intent to go to the meeting with Lord Lotte like that" Peter said to him.

Edmund just look down and look at Peter not understand what he was trying to say.

"Looking like what?"

"With lipstick on. It's a new image you try to make. I must admit, that colour looks good on you little brother" and Peter just burst to laugh.

Edmund just went to a mirror that was on the hallway and saw a red colour on his lips. Then he realized everything.

"EVA!"

"Shhh! Elsa is sleeping"

"Look at me Peter, I look like a girl. I have lipstick on my lips. I'm going to kill her and I don't care if she's your future sister in law."

"Well you did that to her, remember? So she paid back to you. Now you two are even"

Edmund sighs: "I know. I better going to sleep. By the way do we have the meeting tomorrow?"

"We have the meeting this Sunday after the ball, remember? We have the ball this Saturday, is the date where we celebrate the day Aslan create Narnia and Lord Lotte and his wife and two daughters will be in it and he will stay here for the next day when we have the meeting"

"Oh right, I forgot that. Well goodnight Pete"

"Goodnight Ed"

And while Ed went to his bedroom, Peter went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He was still giggling with the image of Edmund wearing lipstick. Elsa was right, Eva can be right a revenge master.

With a smile on his face we walked to his bedroom when looking at the window he saw another image that he didn't expect to watch: Eva and Eustace in each other arms kissing.

"_What is with these kids tonight? Maybe is the full moon"_ he thought with a smile.

Clearing his throat he said:

"Well sorry to interrupt the lovely moment but don't you think is too late for you two being here at this time of night?"

Eva and Eustace break apart right away and Eva blush deep red.

"We were watching the fireflies" She said.

"Right and I'm sure you will watching during the kissing section I just see, right?" Peter said trying to hold a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" She said standing up. "Well I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight Eustace. Goodnight Peter"

"Goodnight"

And she went to her bedroom. Eustace was about to go to when Peter walked with him.

"So, are you two dating?" He asked

"Huh, I don't know, I didn't asked her yet, actually I was thinking invite her tomorrow for a picnic"

"That's a very good idea"

"And let's see how it goes." Eustace said smiling

"She likes you, and just let me tell you Eustace, Eva is not like Melody. She has a strong personality and she does whatever she wants" Peter said giggling.

"I know and that's why I feel in love with her at the first place"

"Well my cousin just let say you will never get bored with her" Peter laughed.

"I know. And what about you and Elsa? I see things are getting serious between you two, she's already sleeping with you"

Peter smiled.

"Yeah I know, I'm really happy and in love with her. You are the only one who I will tell you what I'm about to tell and you must swear that you are not going to tell to anyone"

"Sure Peter, what is it?"

"I'm going to propose to Elsa at the ball"

"That's great Pete. And when do you plan to get married?"

"At the New Year's ball, I want to married as soon as possible and to have children too"

"Well about the children, who knows, maybe it's one on the way right now" Eustace said and stop in front of his bedroom door.

Peter just looked at him and his smiled get wide.

"You're right. Who knows!"

"Well goodnight Peter"

"Goodnight!"

And Eustace went to his bedroom while Peter walked to his. He was smiling about what Eustace said a few moments ago. He and Elsa just made love an hour ago and who knows, maybe his child was on the way, but even if it wasn't they would had many changes to make it. He really wanted to be a father and he want to have at least 3 or 4 kids. That was one of the many arguments he had with Lex because she didn't want to have many kids, only one and she wanted to wait like 10 years. He sighs and enters in his room and smiled when he saw Elsa, awake holding the covers above her breasts. She looked so beautiful right now.

"Hey, I just wake up and you weren't here!"

"Sorry baby, I just had thirsty and I went to the kitchen and well I was just talking to Eustace" He said taking off his robe and pajamas pants. He got under the covers and pulled Elsa close to him.

"With Eustace? At this time of night?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah. Let's say he and your sister were having a nice night watching fireflies"

"Watching fireflies? My sister!" Elsa looked at Peter.

"Well they were more like kissing each other then watching the fireflies" Peter said giggling and Elsa giggled too.

"I see"

Suddenly she shivered a little.

"Are you cold baby?"

"Yeah, a little. Maybe I should put my nightgown on" She said kissing him lightly on the lips and sits up wincing a little. Peter saw a face and got worried and sits too.

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt sweetheart" He said rubbing her back while she was putting her nightgown. Elsa looked at him and smiled.

"I'm okay don't worry, and you didn't hurt me Peter"

"I know it hurt a little and I'm sorry for that" He said looking and her. Elsa smiled and kissing him.

"It was great and I loved it, I swear to you. It was the best night of my life"

Peter smiled and pulled her down kissing her deeply.

"Well speaking of that, I need to ask you something. Something that actually Eustace told me when we were talking outside"

"What is it?" Elsa said combing her fingers in his beautiful blonde hair making Peter closing his eyes. He loved how she plays with is hair.

He opened his eyes and smiles:

"Well you know I'm the High King and as the High King it will be my children, at least the first born to be the heir of Narnia Throne."

"Yes I know that" She said smiling at him.

"I want to be a father and Lex and I fought a lot because of that, she didn't want to have many children and she wanted to wait like 10 years. As the High King I can't wait that longer and we fought a lot because of that. So I want to ask you: Do you want to have children?" Peter asked her looking at her beautiful hazel eyes.

Elsa smiled and pulled him to a deep kiss. After a while they broke up for air.

"I will love to care your children inside me Peter. I do want have children, at least 3"

"Hmm how about 4" He said giggling.

Elsa pretend do thinking and smiling she said:

"Well let's make 3 and after that we see if the 4 will be on the way"

Peter laughed a little and kissed her.

"Fine by me. I love you so much Elsa"

"I love you so much too Peter"

And with another kiss they fall asleep in each other arms.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Eva was sleeping really happy. She started to have a nice dream:

_Eva was in the apple garden wearing this beautiful wedding dress. She was so happy and today it was the best day of her life: she just got married with the love of her life and she became the new Duchess of Narnia._

_She was just thinking of that when she felt something pulling her wedding dress. She looked down and a big smile came to her face when she saw two big and beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. It was amazing how her 14 months old nephew look exactly like his father, the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She could tell when this little fella get older he would break a lot girls hearts._

"_Hello mister, what are you doing here all alone?"_

_She smiled when her nephew smiled back at her showing his little teeth. Then she hear her brother in law voice right behind them_

"_Connor, there you are." _

_Peter came wearing a gold outfit with his famous sword Rhindon on his waist and his golden crown on his head. Eva realize there why Aslan choose Peter to became the High King, he had a really royalty look._

_Peter got closer to them and he picked his little son off the grass and kissed his little head._

"_I just looked away from 2 seconds and when I looked back he was gone." He said giggling._

"_Well Peter he's 14 months and just learn out to walk, so you better get used to it" Eva said laughing._

"_I know" he said looking at his son and smiled._

"_And you better get used because in 5 months you will have two more to watch out"_

"_I know, we didn't expect twins you know, but I'm really excited, especially after the old ladies and even the midwife say that it was a strong possibility to be two girls only because the look of Elsa's belly. I never knew we could know the baby gender by looking at the belly"_

_Eva giggled: "That's because you are a guy and you don't know anything about babies and pregnancy"_

"_Well I know how to make them and that's fine to me" _

_They both laughed. Then Connor looked to his father and point to the table where the food was:_

"_Cookie, dada!"_

"_Well people say he looks like me but he act like Edmund when the subject is food. I never imagine a baby could eat like that" Peter said smiling and Eva laughed._

"_Well his uncle is Ed, so there's nothing you can do about it"_

_Peter rolled his eyes and giggled: _

"_I know, well I better get this little prince to take his cookie. Bye Eva and by the way you looked beautiful today little sis"_

"_Thanks Peter"_

_And Peter left holding his son in his arms having a nice talking together. Eva laughed at the scene, Peter was really a good father and she couldn't wait to have her own child with Eustace._

_She looked around and looked to the new family that now she officially belonged. _

_Lucy was dancing with Eustace and few meters away Susan was dancing too with her new boyfriend the Prince of Archenland Lance._

_Eva looked to the garden and saw Edmund with her fiancé Jelena making out and she giggled. And finally she looked to the High King and High Queen._

_Peter was holding his son in his arms who was really happy eating a cookie and they were with Elsa who was talking with some Princesses and Queens. Eva couldn't help but smiled when time to time her sister's hand rubbed and 4 months belly. She still remember when they found out they were expecting twins and she was happy to knows she would be aunt again._

"_Eva!"_

_Eva eyes just wide when she heard the voice calling her name. She knew that voice: it was her mother's voice._

_She turned around and saw her mother Lara. She could help but smiles and run to her mother's arms hugging her._

"_Mum, you really here!"_

_Lara smiled to her younger daughter: "I never left you and your sister, my child"_

_Eva was so happy to see her mother once again._

"_I'm so proud of the great woman you became Eva. You and your sister belong here dear one, forever!"_

"_I'm so happy mum, I finally found the love of my life and I can't wait to raise a family with him"_

"_Don't worry you will be and she will be beautiful and stubborn like her mother" Lara giggled._

"_She!" Eva smiled and her heart started to beat fast. She would have a daughter._

"_Yes. Another granddaughter for me"_

"_Another!Are you saying that Elsa and Peter babies are girls?"_

_Lara nodded and smiled:_

"_Yes they are. But I need to warn you my child, dark day will come to Narnia and you need to be prepare, has Peter too"_

_Eva looked at her mother._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Someone will try to harm your sister, someone who has a lot of envy. You need to promise me something dear. Look for your sister because her life and the child she will be caring that time will be in danger and only you can safe it. You and Peter need to worked together. If that happened everything will be fine, I promise you" Lara said stroking her daughter's cheek._

"_Elsa will not die right?"_

"_No my child, but that doesn't mean her life isn't in danger. You need to watch out and be careful. Never let you guard down, sweetie. Never."_

"_I promise mum, I will protect Elsa and the baby."_

"_I know sweetie, I know. I love you, both of you and I will always watch over you. Always!"_

Eva woke up and sat in her bed. She was breathing heavily. She dreamed with her mother, she was there on her wedding day and she told her that her sister's life and the baby she would care would be in danger and she was the only one who could safe along with Peter.

She needed to tell Peter but he would think she was crazy. The dream was talking about the future and they even were engaged yet.

What Eva didn't know was that in the royal room next to hers Peter woke up, breathing heavily and all sweat. He looked to his left side and saw Elsa sleeping.

He remembered his dream, and it looked so real: He was on Eva's wedding, holding his son and Elsa was expecting again, this time was twins and he was so happy, when he saw Eva talking to a lady that looked exactly like her and he heard what the lady was saying to her, that someone who would try to hurt his wife and his unborn baby and only Eva could help that not to happened.

He looked to Elsa once again, he need to talk to Eva about that, really soon. If someone touches his Elsa, that person will be a dead person.


	10. Chapter 10

**This was written by me!**

**Narnia Adventures: Love, War and Heroes 10**

"Eva? Eva? Wake up!" Eva woke up with a start. "What?"

She looked quickly to her side, seeing that it was Lucy. She sighed with releif. "Hey, Lu."

"Breakfast is ready, Eve." She explained to her. Eva nodded and flung out of bed. Lucy left the room and Eva shut the door so she could get changed. She glanced at herself in the mirror this time, considering what happend last time.

Eva put her hair in a ponytail, and got out of her pj's. She wore a blouse, a waist belt, and trousers, adding a dagger to her side, with some boots.

She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long stragely brown hair was a bit messy, and she appeared to have alot of sweat on her head. From her dream...

Her dream flooded back to her and she grew confused. _It couldn't have meant anything...could it?_

_"You need to watch out and be careful. Never let your guard down, sweetie. Never."_

Eva shook her head in frustration and headed out of her bedroom and began walking down the corridor.

"Eva!" Edmund caught up with her. "That was a pretty sly thing you did there, but alright, I'll admit, it was pretty good, I'll let you off the hook this time...but next time, I'll...I'll...hey, are you ok?" Edmund stopped talking, seeing the zone out look on her face.

Eva hesitated. _Should I tell him? He'll think I'm nuts..._

_But...he can help me, I need to be prepared, to get into shape..._

"I was just thinking...Edmund, can you help me with something?"

"Well, what is it?"

"I wanna know how to fight. You know...like with swords or...something?" Eva asked feeling rather silly. Ed stopped in his tracks. "Really? I can help you with that. But why?"

Eva shrugged. "I wanna be useful around here, and...Joan of Arc inspires me." Which was the truth, not the whole truth, but the truth.

Edmund chuckled. "You are one strange girl, Evalian."

Eva stopped in her tracks and quickly glared at him. "How do you know my full name?"

Edmund chuckles. "Elsa."

Eva growled. "Call me Evalian, and you're dead. You hear? Dead. _Dead_."

Edmund chuckled. "Come on, _Eva_. Let's go get some breakfast and then I'll help you with some sword skills." And they were off into the dinning room.

Peter and Elsa were sitting in the library together. Elsa on his lap, reading a book, and Peter stroking her hair.

"You have really long hair..." Peter stated, beginning to braid it. Elsa smiled.

"What are you doing back there?"

"Braiding your hair."

"You know how?"

"Nope." Peter chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile. "You'd better NOT mess up my hair, Peter." he chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

Elsa laid against him, head on his shoulder. "What do you wanna do today?" She asked him. He sighed. "Hmmm..." He had to think about it for a moment.

Just then Susan walked in. "Elsa! There you are! Come on, do you want to go up to town and look at some dresses?" Susan asked her. "Dresses?" Elsa questioned. Susan nodded. "For the ball that's coming up, of course! C'mon."

Elsa looked eagerly and Peter, he chuckled. "Go have fun and buy dresses."

Just then, Eustace strolled in. "Hey, guys!" He greeted. "Has anyone seen Eva? I haven't seen her since breakfast..."

Susan nodded. "Her and Edmund are outside in the courts, sword fighting." She explained. "What?" Elsa shreiked. "Eva can't sword fight! She doesn't know how."

"Is she really sword fighting?" Eustace asked Susan. "Yeah! Out in the courts, see?" Susan lead them all out of the library into the northern corridor, there through the window, you could see Eva and Edmund.

"Ugh," Eva dropped the sword again. Edmund chuckled. "You need to get a good grip on it."

"I didn't think it'd be so heavy! The toy swords I used to play with were always so light..." Eva mumbled. Edmund shook his head, with a smirk. "You need to build some muscle, then." He said. She picked the sword up again.

"Ok, ready? Get into position."

Eva placed both of her feet, firmly on the ground, sword in her hands with a steady grip out infront of her. Edmund came for her, their swords clashed and he spun it out of her hands again.

"Ugghhh..." Eva was a bit frustrated. Edmund only smiled. "I suggest, that maybe you get into better shape? Then once you're fit enough, we'll work on the swords."

Eva nodded. "How am I supposed to get into shape?"

"I can help you with it." Edmund said. Eva nodded. "Thanks, Edmund. So...we're cool then, 'bout the prank?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Eva!"

Eva spun around to see Eustace. She smiled brightly and ran over to them, embracing him tightly. Eustace smiled at her, returning the hug. "What are you up to?"

"Edmund was just trying to teach me how to use a sword...but I need to get into better shape, though." Eva explained. "Want to take a break? I was thinking maybe we could go out on a picnic." Eustace suggested. Eva nodded eagerly. "I'm starved!"

"You don't mind if I take her away, do ya, Ed?" Eustace asked him. Edmund wipped his forehead. "Nah, she's all yours, cousin. I need a break, good working with you, though, Eve." And Edmund gathered up his sword and walked away.

Eva then realised something. "Umm...I'm pretty dirty, do you want me to go and shower first?"

Eustace shrugged. "Nah, you're fine." they smiled at eachother and he took her hand, and they went to go have a picnic.

"Elsa? What about this dress?" Susan held up a long pink silk gown. Elsa studied it. "It looks more like a nightgown than a ball gown, Su."

Susan sighed. "You're right...I kinda want a white one, but would that look too much like a wedding dress?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I think it would."

Susan sighed and looked at more dresses. "Did you find anything yet?"

"_Too many_." Elsa groaned. "They're all so beautiful..."

Susan took a look and saw that she had about four different dresses in her hands. "Try them all on."

Elsa nodded and headed into the back area of the shop. She first tried on a dark blue sparkly one, then a purple one, a yellow one, and a red one.

This reminded Elsa of the dresses Eva and her used to try on as kids...

They used to love playing dressup:

_"Are you sure, Eva?"_

_"Yeah! I found a trunk full of them! It's in the attic, c'mon!" An eight year old Eva dragged her ten year old sister up the stairs into the attic. _

_The attic was a small, dark and dusty place, Elsa wondered why Eva was even up there in the first place. "Over here!" Eva dragged her to an old looking trunk. "Looks like a treasure chest," Elsa stated._

_Eva nodded with excitement and threw it open. "See? Look at all the dresses!"_

_"Oh!" Elsa gasped, and pulled out one. It was a long silk pink one with flowers on it. To Elsa's suprise, Eva then proceeded to take off her pants and shirt. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked her. "I wanna try one on!" Eva explained, picking up an orange dress. Elsa's eyes widened. "Are we allowed?"_

_Eva shrugged. "I don't see why not. Come on, it'll be fun!" She slipped the orange dress over her head and fit it on, only to look at herself in a nearby mirror and sigh._

_"It's too big." Eva stated. Elsa started laughing. "That's because these dresses are for grown-ups!" _

_"Oh."_

_Elsa took off her own pants and shirt and slipped on the pink one with flowers on it. "See? This one's too big, too."_

_The two both looked at themselves in the mirror and laughed at their reflection. _

_"Someday, when we're older, we'll beable to fit all kinds of dresses." Elsa said twirling around. _

_And they played dress up for the rest of the day._

"You're right, they're all lovely!" Susan gushed. Elsa nodded, getting back into reality. "But I really like the purple one..." She said, twirling around a bit. Susan smiled. "Then get the purple one! Now it's my turn to find a dress..."

Susan went back in the front part of the shop and found a nice dark green one, with ruffles.

Eustace and Eva were out on a nice sunny hill, a few miles away from Cair Paravel. Eva decided to let her hair down a bit, and she losened her tunic collar, feeling relaxed.

They had just finished their picnic, and were both on their backs looking up at the sky.

"What does that cloud look like?" Eustace asked her. Eva thought about it for a moment. "Kinda like a blob..."

Eustace snorted. "You have no sense of imagination, Eva."  
>Eva shook her head and giggled. "I have <em>plenty <em>of imagination."  
>They both started laughing.<p>

"Um, Eva?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so eager to learn how to sword fight?" He asked her.

Eva bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, or keep it a secret?

But this was Eustace...she could tell him, couldn't she?

She closed her eyes. "Just...try not to judge me, ok?"

Eustace nodded, and sat up. "I won't, Eva."

Eva held his hand into hers and thought about it. "Well, I had a dream last night...um...mum was there...and, she told me that like, Elsa was in danger...and that I needed to protect her." She smiled a bit. "I know...it probably doesn't mean anything. But it also kinda got me thinking...well, Narnis certainly is far different from England, anything can happen. So I wanna kinda prepare myself." Eva explained. Eustace was smiling. She bit her lip and turned away. "You must think this is silly..."

Eustace turned her face back and lightly kissed her. She blushed but kissed him back, then they pulled away.

"It's not silly, I think it's a really good idea." Eustace told her. Eva felt releived. He chuckled and kissed her lightly once more. Eva couldn't help but smile against his lips.

Eustace pulled away and held her in his arms and they both laid back doiwn on the grass again looking up at the sky.

Peter greeted Susan and Elsa at the door when they returned. "Hey, girls, find any dresses?"

Elsa nodded excited. "I sure did!"

Peter smiled. "May I see?"

"Nope," Elsa shook her head with a smile. "It's a suprise."

Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "_Fine_."

Elsa smiled and kissed him back. Peter held onto her tightly, worrying about the dream...

_What if it really meant something?_

_Was someone really after Elsa?_

"Well, Peter?"

"Hmmm?" Peter snapped out of his thoughts. "Did you say something, Elsa?"

"Yes, I said I was going back to our room, I need a rest." Elsa repeated. Peter nodded. "Yeah, it's getting a bit late, I'll come with you..."

And so Peter and Elsa headed into their bedroom.

Elsa took her dress and put it in her side of the closet, then she looked around the room. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"It's messy in here."

Peter looked around. "Yeah...suppose you're right. But Edmund's is worse." he chuckled. Elsa rolled her eyes and began picking up some of her old dirty laundry. "Peter? Will you please do me a favour? Run down to the cleaning room, please?" Elsa asked sweetly, handing him a pile of her clothes.

Peter chuckled and kissed her. "Well...okay." He winked and took the laundry to take it to the cleaning room.

Elsa found a broom and began sweeping up, then there was a knock. Elsa opened it to see Eva. "Evening, Eva." Elsa greeted her. "Whatcha doin' sis?" Eva asked her sister. "Cleaning our bedroom...maybe you should to the same with yours?" Elsa teased, poking Eva on the nose. Eva groaned. "_Fine_."

When Peter came back from the cleaning room, the room was all nice and neat. He smiled. "I can see the floor," He joked. Then walked over to Elsa and kissed her. "Thanks, love."

She smiled up at him and admired his deep blue eyes. She had always liked blue eyes...

_"Elsa? Howcome you have hazel eyes, when mine are green?" A ten year old Eva, asked her twelve year old sister. Elsa shrugged. "Dad's eyes are green, aren't they? And Mum's are hazel."_

_"Mum's are brown," Eva said._

_"Hazel." Elsa repeated._

_Eva shook her head stubbornly. "__**Brown**__."_

_Elsa scowled at her sister. "Whatever..."_

_Eva giggled: "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry a guy with green eyes."_

_Elsa turned back to her curiously. "How do you know that?"_

_Eva shrugged. "I'm just day dreaming."_

_Elsa smiled and sat with her sister. "I'm going to marry a guy who's tall, charming...and me must have blue eyes."_

_"Must?"_

_"Must." Elsa nodded._

_"I imagine mine as...well, I don't really care too much for the eyes. Any color is fine, really. But my guy has to be short." Eva said. _

_"Short? Why?" Elsa laughed. _

_Eva smiled. "So I can actually reach him." _

Eva headed back to her bedroom, and looked around.

_I suppose the room could do a bit of a clean up..._

She first tackled the pile of dirty laundry next to her bed. In the bottom of the pile, she found her 2011 clothes...

A pair of jeans, t-shirt and her leather jacket. Eva smiled and slipped her jacket on, shoving her hands in her pocket. But...there was something in her pocket...

Curiously, Eva pulled out the content, to realize that it was a mini Kool-Aid juice poutch.

"Kool-Aid juice!" She exclaimed happily. "I haven't had that since England!"

She ditched her messy room and ran into the empty kitchen downstairs. She then poured herself a glass of water and was about to pour the contents in, when she remembered something she saw on the internet.

A girl had dyed her hair using kool-aid juice.

_How cool would it be to be the only girl in Narnia with red hair tips?_

**I enjoy your reviews! ;) So please feel free! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This one was written by Elsa (HighQueenP)**

Elsa just walked in the kitchen and saw her sister dyed her hair tips and she stop on tracks:

"Eva what are you doing with your hair!""

Eva looked at her sister and thought: _"I'm screw now!"_

"I just dyed the tip with Kool juice"

Elsa just shook her head and rubbed her temples: "You know sometimes I wonder, are we sisters! I just came here to ask if tomorrow you want to go with me to find a nice ball dress for you"

"Do I have too?" Eva said pouting.

"Yes you have, it's a ball, and you are not going to wear pants. You are going to wear a dress like everyone dress. And trust me; no one will see at the dress but you dyed hair"

Elsa said rolling her eyes and she was about to left the kitchen when Eva asked her:

"Wait, aren't you going to shout at me and cut my hair?"

Elsa turned around and looked at her sister:

"No, you're not a baby anymore so you do whatever you want with your hair" and she left leaving Eva very surprise with her sister.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Next day after lunch Elsa and Eva went to the village to buy a dress for Eva.

"So how is everything between you and Eustace? Are you two dating or something?"

Eva smiled and nodded her head

"I think so."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am. Hey I found my green eyes guy" Eva said laughing.

"Yes you did."

The two sisters walk to the village laughing. When they arrived to the dress shop they enter.

There were so many dresses, with every colour and shape that Eva didn't knew what dress she would try first.

"How you and Susan choose your dresses so easily!" She said looking to her sister.

"And who said it was easy missy" Elsa laughed and she was already pick about 5 dresses. "Here try these one at first"

Eva just looked at her sister she was had two heads.

"Now Eva, don't make me call you by your full name"

With that Eva went to the dressing room while Elsa was seeing more dresses. She kept notice there was two ladies at the store and they just kept looking at then when they enter the store. She heard them whispering and she pretended to look for a dress and hear their conversation.

"Yes they are the two girls who just arrived to Narnia, they came from the same world that the Kings and Queens" the dark short hair was saying.

Elsa just came closer to them.

"They looked so different; they don't look sisters to me." The red hair said. "I mean the young one is so cool, did you notice her hair tips. That's amazing"

"I know and the other day I saw her fighting with King Edmund. And the way she dress, that shows that woman can be brave and strong like men too and not all girly"

Elsa smiled happy listen these cool things about her sister.

"I know. And she's dating Duke Eustace; they make such a cute couple."

"And I heard the oldest one just slept with the High King, I mean they just first met and she already get under the sheets with him, they even share the bedroom before marriage. That's so scandalous"

Elsa froze when she heard that.

"I know. She so girly, what image she will give to the younger girls out there that it's cool to sleep with your boyfriend before marriage! And she will be our High Queen. What a nice example she is, no doubt about that. She should put her eyes on her sister, she's younger but at least she knows how to act like a respectful lady"

Elsa felt tears form in her eyes. She never thought people thought about that. Eva came out wearing this beautiful red dress

"I like this one"

Elsa looked at her and tried to smile.

"You look stunning. Eustace will faint when he sees you"

Eva smiled happy.

"Then I think I'll take this one"

"Okay, take it off and I will pay it"

"Okay" And Eva returned to the dressing room while Elsa went to the owner and paid the dress.

On the way back to Cair Paravel Eva notice her sister was to quiet.

"Are you okay, you so quiet?"

"Oh I'm okay I just have a little headache that's all"

And they reach Cair Paravel.

**[[[[]]]]]]]]]]**

The next days were too busy, decorating the Great Hall and giving the welcomes to the many guesses.

Eva make a lot of success with her red tips, Eustace even joke about it will match with her dress.

Then the big night arrived. Eva was to nervous since it was her first ball and she never wore a dress like that.

She looked to her own reflexion and she couldn't think that she was beautiful. But she was nervous, what if she trip on the dress and fall. She left her room and went to the door in front of hers and knocked on the door.

"Enter" she heard inside and she opened the door and entered into her sister's room.

Elsa was sitting on the bed looking at her dress.

"Hey why you not dressed yet?"

Elsa looked to her sister and she almost cried.

"You look so beautiful sister"

"Thank you. I'm scared!"Eva said to her

"About what? Everything will be fine, Eustace will be there for you don't worry" Elsa said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Elsa why are you crying?"

"Oh I'm just proud of you that's all. You became such a brave and strong girl and now I'm sure you will be fine"

Eva didn't understand what her sister means with that and she was surprised when her sisters hugged her

"I love you Eva, never forget that"

"I love you too sis"

"Now go Eustace is waiting for you"

"What about you? Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there don't worry" Elsa said smiling.

"Okay"

And Eva left the room leaving Elsa alone. She thought what she heard in the store all these days. Those girls were right, what an example she would be as the High Queen of Narnia. Peter deserve someone better then her. She went to her nightstand drawer and took two letters: one for Peter and one for her sister and she left the letters on Peter's pillow.

She went to her closet and put her 2011 clothes and left the room. Everyone was at the party and she went to backdoors and went to the forest in the direction of the lamppost.

She went through the trees and she looked back one last time, tears rolling down her face:

"_I'm sorry but I think you two are better without me. I love you all forever"_ she thought to her and she step between the trees and all the sudden she feel on the wooden floor. It's was raining and everything looked just like she left.

She was back to the attic. She looked back to the wardrobe and slowly closed the door and went to her bedroom, laying on the bed and thought about Peter and her sisters. And with their images in her head she cried until she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Narnia Adventures: Love, Wars and Heros. Chapter 12.**

**Introducing a nhew character, Oralie :) Who belongs to lemonsmania**

Eva walked slowely into the ball room, looking around for anyone recognizable. "Eva!" She whirled around to see Susan. She smiled brightly at her. "You have a lovely dress!" Susan gushed. Eva smiled and looked down. "Elsa picked it out, of course, she has much better fashion sense than I do."

Susan smiled., "She also helped me pick this one." It was a long green gown that flowed around her ankles.

Just then Lucy, Edmund and Peter came along. "Where's Elsa?" Peter asked her. Eva shrugged. "In your room, she said she'd be down in a minute. Why?"

Peter smiled. "I wanna propose to her tonight."

Lucy and Susan gasped and Eva let out a big smile. "She's so gonna say yes!" She gushed. Peter chuckled. "Don't get my hopes up!"

"Ahem," Eva turned around to see Eustace. He brought his hand out to her. "Shall we dance?"

Eva smiled at him. "I'm no good..."

Eustace chuckled. "Neither am I."

Eva smiled and took Eustace's hand and was lead out onto the dancefloor. Eustace placed one hand on her hip and used the other to hold Eva's hand. Eva tried her very best not to trip over her own two feet, which was a bit of a difficult task. Eustace chuckled gently, and got a bit of a better grip on her. "I got you, don't worry."

Eva could feel butterflies rise into her stomach. She only smiled and rest her head against his shoulder.

Eustace rocked her back and forth, around and around, and let the music take over them.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Peter sat anxiously at a chair nearby to the entrance way. It's been ten minutes, where is Elsa?

Peter then decided it would be more useful if he got up and started looking around.

"Hey, Edmund?"

Edmund put down his plate of food and turned to see his brother Peter. "Something the matter, Pete?" He questioned. "I can't find Elsa, anywhere."

Edmund bit into his bread and stood there for a moment, thinking. "Have you checked with Eva?"

Peter shook his head and hurried over to where Eustace and Eva were.

Eustace and Eva were slowely dancing on the floor. Eva's eyes were closed and she was relaxed in Eustace's arms.

"Eva?" Peter approached them.

"Mhmmm?"

"Elsa hasn't come down yet."

Eva opened her eyes and looked over to Peter. "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded. "I haven't seen her all evening!" Eva bit her lower lip. "I'll go look into her room," She turned back to Eustace. "You don't mind, do you?"

Eusace shook his head. "Go find your sister, I'll be here." Eustace kissed her on the cheek and watched as Eva and Peter hurried upstairs.

Peter burst into the bedroom. Nobody was there. "Elsa!" He called.

"Peter! Look." Eva pointed at the bed. On the pillow were two slips of papers.

"What's this?" Peter picked one up.

_Dear Eva, _

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think you're all better off without me. _

_Today, at the shop, I realized how much you've grown over time, and I truly am proud of you. You'll become an excellent sword fighter someday, and I'm sure you and Eustace will lead a happy life. I'm just sorry I won't be there with you when it happens._

_By the time you read this, I would have already been gone. Take care._

_xoxo Elsa R_

The other one was for Peter

_My beloved Peter,_

_I am so glad to have met you, we had wonderful times together and I'm sorry to say that you will never see me again. You deserve someone so much better than I, a so much better High Queen._

_So I am leaving for your own good. But I will never forget you, and always love you._

_xoxo Elsa R_

Peter's mouth was hanging and Eva was dumbstruck. "Why would she do this?"

Peter didn't respond, and the memory of his dream came flooding back into his head. "Eva? What if I told you, that I had a dream, that told me Elsa would be in danger..." Peter began. Eva's eyes grew. "I had a dream, where mum came and told me that Elsa was in danger...and..." Tears formed in Eva's eyes. "Peter? What if something happens to Elsa?" She whispered.

Peter's heart sank. He was so colnfused and worried. "We have to find her!" Before Eva could respond, Peter was with his swoird, and out the door.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Edmund!" Peter ran through the crowd of people in the ball room, looking for his brother, with Eva behind him.

"Peter!" Eva tried catching up, but it was pretty hard running in a dress. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "oof!" She fell over. "Eva!" It was Eustace, and he crouched down and helped her up. "Eva, is everything ok?"

Tears were streaming down her face and she shook her head. "Elsa's gone! She ran away!"

"What?"

Eva let out a shaky sob. "She wrote us a letter, s-saying we were better off w-without her."

Eustace stood there, in shock. "Does Peter know?"

Eva nodded. "H-he's looking for Edmund now." Eva hugged herself tightly, letting the tears flow.

"Hey, hey..." Eustace wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Eva let out another sob. "It's all my fault, isn't it? I could have been a better sister. Maybe if I acted more like her she - she..."

"No," Eustace shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. We just have to find her. Ok, Eva? We're going to find her." Eustace rubbed her back and Eva nodded, letting go of him. "Let's go find Peter."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"What?" Gasped Susan. "She just _left_?"

"Why?" Edmund asked. Peter bit his lip, tears stinning his eyes. "I don't know! But I'm going to look for her."

"Right now?" Susan asked.

"You can't go out there alone," Lucy said. "It's too dangerous."

"I'll go with you." Edmund said, setting his goblet down on the table. "And I will too," Eva and Eustace found their way through the crowd towards them.

Peter nodded. "We need to find more people..."

"Peter, it's midnight, and we're in the middle of a ball, nobody's going to want to help you find her at this moment." Susan said. Peter gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, it'll just be the four of us. Edmund, Eustace Eva and I. You two girls just stay here and keep on the lookout. Got it? If we don't find her tonight...we'll gather more men in the morning." Was Peter's decision.

Edmund turned to Eva. "Eva, go get changed, we'll all meet you down at the stables."

Eva nodded and hurried up to her bedroom.

She flung off the dress, threw on some boots, pants, a sweater and cloak, adding her dagger to her belt, and then hurried back down, out into the stables.

"Where's Peter and Edmund?" When Eva arrived it was only Eustace and the horses. "They went to find weapons." Eustace explained. He then nodded to one of the brown horses at the side. "You can take Altair."

Eva nodded and unhooked Altair to his post, and hopped on. "Have you ridden before?" Eustace asked her, climbing on his own. "Once, when I was twelve." She said.

"Go easy on her, Altair." Eustace directed the horse. The horse bowed and spoke: "Yes, sire."

This startled Eva a bit. She knew there were talking creatures in Narnia, but she didn't think horses could talk.

Eustace lead his horse over to her and gently took her hand. "Don't worry, Eva. Your sister couldn't have gone far."

Eva gave him as small smile, and squeezed his hand. Then Peter and Edmund arrived, carrying swords. Ed handed one to Eustace, then one to Edmund.

"Ed? I can't use a sword." Eva reminded him. "I gave you one of the lighter ones, and you'll only have to use it at your desperate need, ok?"

"At my desperate need?" Eva questioned.

"You never know swhen an enemy might rise, Eva. And you remember the dream. Anything can happen." Peter said, jumping onto his horse. Eva gulped. Eustace bit his lip. "Can I go with her?"

Peter shook his head. "No, we need to split up, spread out as best as possible."

Eustace sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Off we go, then." With that, Peter and his horse galloped off, with the three following after.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Peter decided to search in the outskirts of the Northern woods. It was dark out, and the trees loomed over, leaving a bit of a creepy scene.

Peter was kept alert, for any sound or sight of movement, but he was deep in thought.

_Why would Elsa just leave me like that? What have I done wrong?_

He also couldn't help but feel annoyed. He loved her, he wanted to propose to her, they could have been dancing at the ball right now. He could have been with her, holding her, loving her.

"Dear Aslan, please let her be safe and sound." Peter's prayer echoed into the dark of night, and he continued to search around.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Eva's hands were numb, her cheeks were rosey and she was shivering. It began to rain, and she was soaked. It's been an hour, it was now almost early morning and there still was no sign of Elsa.

"Take me back to Cair Paravel, Altair."

Riding by, a dead pine tree came crashing down, scaring Altair, causing him to go swerve with such force that Eva fell off. "Augh!" She rolled over and fell to the ground.

Her left shoulder had a stabbing pain, when she tried getting up. Altair came to her side. "Very sorry, miss." he apologized.

Eva only grunted and got up. "Come on, let's just walk." She muttered, and they headed back to Cair Paravel.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Mud dripped from Peter's boots when he entered the castle's foyer. There sat Eustace, Edmund, Susan and Lucy. "Anybody find Elsa?"

They all shook their heads. edmund stood up. "I found this, in the western woods."

Peter held out his hands and what Edmund dropped into it was a necklace. A lion necklace.

_Elsa's _lion necklace. Peter could feel a knot in his throat and tears formed in his eyes.

"She can't be far. In the morning I'll lead you back to the trails." Edmund explained.

just then the doors opened and there was Eva and Altair. Eustace stood up and Peter whirled around. "Any sign of Elsa?"

Eva shook her head and leaped over. Eustace's brows furrowed. "What happend?"

Eva could feel her face burning. "Nothing. I'm fine." But she wasn't fine. Her sister was missing, her right leg and left shoulder ached, and she was freezing.

"Except for the fact that a tree fell on you." Altair said.

"What?" Susan leaped up and went forward to her. Eva backed away. "You're exaggerating." She glared at Altair. "A tree fell, **nearly **hit us, and I fell off the horse. But I'm fine." She threw off her cloak and tried pushing by them. Eustace grabbed hold of her hand. "Eva, I'm taking you to the nurse." He said firmly. Eva was in no mood to go to the nurse, she just wanted to get her sister back, and go get some sleep.

But Eustace dragged her to the Nurse's room, and woke her up.

This girl was around age 15, she had long dark hair and nice green eyes, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Sir Eustace. It's 1 o'clock in the morning, what's the matter?"

"Sorry to bother you, Oralie. But Eva, here, has fallen off of a horse and appears to be injured." Eustace beckoned her to Eva.

Oralie raised her eyebrows. "Horse riding at this time?"

"My sister's missing, and I went out looking for her. We all did." Eva said quietly. Oralie gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry...here, come in, I'll take a look at you."

Eustace and Eva entered the room and Oralie got Eva to sit down on the bed. "Where does it hurt?" She asked Eva. "My left shoulder, and my right leg."

Oralie felt her left shoulder and Eva jumped. "Ow!" Oralie winced. "Sorry about that." Oralie then turned to Eustace. "Would you mind taking a step outside?"

Eustace shook his head. "Not at all." And he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Eva took her shirt off, so Oralie could get a better look at her shoulder. "Oralie?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know what you're doing? You seem a bit young to be doing this."

Oralie gave Eva a small smile. "My mother was a nurse, that's how I learned all this. But she was called to war, along with my brother, she needs to go and care for all the other soldiers out there. I needed a place to stay, the Kings and Queens let me stay here, as long as I put myself into good use. So, here I am."

Eva kept quiet as Oralie exammined her leg. "I saw you the other day, out in the courts with King Edmund. You're intrested in sword fighting?" She asked her.

"Yes, but I'm no good. I can barely lift the sword! Edmund says I should get into shape first. But I can't see how I can."

"I can help you." Oralie offered. Eva raised her eyebrows. "What do you know about getting into shape?" Slipped out of her mouth. "Um, not in a rude way, I - I - "

Oralie waved her off. "My brother is a soldier, I picked up a few things from him." she bandaged up Eva's leg. "I'll help you, after your leg heals."

Eva sighed. "How long will _that _be?"

Oralie giggled. "Only time can tell."

**Oralie belongs to my dear friend lemonsmania xx :)**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Peter couldn't sleep. How could he?

It just didn't feel right to be there, without Elsa. Peter was holding onto her necklace, tears were streaming down his face, and he prayed to Aslan.

He finally fell asleep and had a dream:

_Peter was in a white a golden suit, his hair combed neatly and his crown was placed onto his head. It was his wedding day, with Elsa, and he was more then happy. Someone knocked on his door, it was Edmund. "Peter, the wedding's about to start."_

_Peter smiled brightly and he headed outside, where everyone was waiting. He stood in front, and the music started. Elsa came down the ilse, in a nice white wedding dress. _

_She met him up in front and the preist did the speech and vows. "Do you, Peter Pevensie, take Elsa Ramandu as your wife?"_

_"I do,"_

_"Do you, Elsa Ramandu, take Peter Pevensie as your husband?"_

_Elsa looked at Peter and took off her vail. "No."_

_The crowd gasped and Peter was confused._

_"Peter, I'm not good enough for you, I don't deserve to be Queen."_

_"What? Elsa - "_

_But he was too late, she fled. Fled into the woods and away from him. He tried catching up, but his surroundings became dark, and he lost her..._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Elsa woke up in the middle of the night. She curled up into a ball and reached beside her to Peter.

But Peter wasn't there...

Oh yes.

She was in England again. She really missed Peter, and tears began streaming down her face.

"Elsa."

Elsa jumped. Before her eyes was a lion! Tall and golden, and brave.

"Who-who are you?"

The lion ignored her question, but asked one of his own:  
>"Why did you abandon your family and friends in Narnia?"<p>

**Please review! :) xoxo I'll let HighQueenP (Elsa) continue the rest!**


	13. Chapter 13

Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes 13

**Written by HighQueenP.**

**Elsa and I have worked things out, and we have better plans for the future :)**

**There WILL be Oralie/Edmund ;)**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 13

"How do you know that?" Elsa looked at the lion and all the sudden she didn't felt afraid but only a warm feeling.  
>"I know everything my child." Aslan chuckled and sat on his back paws facing Elsa.<br>"You're Aslan, aren't you?"  
>"Yes, I am and you didn't answer my question: why did you leave you family in Narnia?"<br>Elsa looked down and sighed: "Because they are way much better without me there."  
>"And why did you thought about that?"<br>Elsa looked at Aslan: "Because I hear what people say about me while I was in the dress store. They think I'm a bad example as the future High Queen, if I became one and I'm embarrassment to Eva too."  
>"And why they think of that?"<br>"Because I slept with Peter before we got married. I mean that's not the reason why you are here too?" Elsa looked at in Aslan eyes looking for some judgment but she didn't saw that, she only saw love and kindness.  
>"My child I'm not here to judge you and your actions. Is not a simple act of hormones that will make you a bad person or an embarrassment to your love ones, but leaving them like that wasn't the smart move too, don't you think. They are all very worried."<br>"They are?"  
>"Of course they do my child; they love you, especially your sister and Peter"<br>Elsa looked down and tears started falling from her eyes.  
>"I just want to be a great sister to Eva and be the best girlfriend maybe future wife to Peter. I don't want to get them in the bad eye for the Narnians, especially if Peter decided to marry me. I want to love him and show him that he's the love of my life. But I also want that Narnia will be proud of their High Queen, I don't want to be a bad example, and Aslan and I never wanted to disappoint you."<br>Aslan gave her a warm smile: "My child you never disappointed me. Is not one simple act that makes you a bad person. You are a good person Elsa, with a very good heart, you take care of everyone and you put your feelings in second place, even when is not the right way to do."  
>Elsa chuckled a little and looked at Aslan.<br>"My child it will be always some people who will criticized you and judge you no matter how good you do, you can't please everyone my dear"  
>"Even you Aslan?"<br>"Yes even me."  
>Elsa thought about and then she looked at Aslan: "And what did you do when that happened?"<br>"Well I try to listen then and understand why they think that and then try to make it better the next time" Aslan said smiling.  
>"Will you think I would make a good High Queen?"<br>"If I didn't think that I wasn't here to bring you back"  
>Elsa got out of bed and hugged Aslan resting her face on his soft mane.<br>"Thank you Aslan"  
>"You're welcome. Now are you ready to return to your real home now?"<br>Elsa nodded: "Yes but how?"  
>"Just grab my mane"<br>Elsa just grabbed Aslan mane and all the sudden she felt like she was pulling of the ground. Everything was blurry and she had to close her eyes. All the sudden everything stopped and she felt cold and wet. She opened and eyes and she was in front of the big iron gate of Cair Paravel. She looked to her right side and smiled to Aslan.  
>"Go my child; there are at least two people who are desperate to have you in their arms again."<br>Elsa looked up and thought of Peter and her sister. She wanted to hug them and tell them how much she loved them. She stepped for it but she turn away: "Aslan tha…" but Aslan was gone, she looked everywhere but there was no sign of Aslan. Did she imagine the whole thing?  
>She shook her head and opened the gates and entered in Cair grounds. <p>

Peter was at the big doors of the great hall looking at the dark forest. His Elsa was out there, alone, probably with hungry. Why did she do that? Why she would think he was way better without her? He loved her and he wanted her has his wife?  
>He sigh and grabbed her necklace that he put on his neck. He heard steps behind him and he didn't bother to turn around, besides he had a pretty clue who was it.<br>"Couldn't sleep too, Eva?"  
>"How did you know it was me?" She said sitting next to him.<br>"I figure it out since she's your sister and I'm sure you are worried too."  
>Eva looked down and sighed. They stay there for a while in silence until Eva broke it.<br>"Do you think she's okay?"  
>Peter looked at her: "Don't worry we will find her, I promise you."<br>Eva sigh and a looked down tears rolling down her face.  
>"I don't want to lose her too."<br>Peter put her arm around Eva's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
>"You won't Eva."<br>Eva rested her head on Peter shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. They were like that for a while when a figure came into the corner of his eyes and he looked down and what he saw made him stand up like a lightening.  
>"Elsa!" he said and he run to her and hugged her.<br>"Peter can't breath" she said giggling a little.  
>"Where were you? Why did you do that? What were you thinking?" he said grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her between questions.<br>"I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I'm not going to anywhere I swear."  
>Eva came to her and hugged too. Elsa smiled and wrap her arms around her sister waist.<br>"Come you need to take those wet clothes before you get sick." Peter said after a while.  
>"Uh do you mind if I sleep with my sister tonight?" Elsa saw the fear in Peter's eyes. "Peter I won't leave you again, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I need to be with my sister tonight, please."<br>Peter smiled and kissed her: "Okay I understand, we talk tomorrow. I love you too. Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight" They both said and went to Eva's bedroom. After Elsa changed to a dry nightgown and got under the covers with her sister Eva said: "I'm sorry."<br>Elsa was surprised with that: "Sorry for what?"  
>"For making you leave like that."<br>"Oh Eva it was nothing to do with you, I swear."  
>"Then why did you leave?"<br>Elsa looked down: "I thought of something but Aslan made me realize that was okay."  
>"Aslan! You saw Aslan?"<br>"Yes and you will love him too. By the way what is that bandage on your leg?"  
>"Oh I just fell from my horse when I was looking for you, I'm fine don't worry."<br>"I'm sorry." Elsa said hugging her sister.  
>"You must be tired, let's get some sleep okay?"<br>"Hey since when you became the older sister?" Elsa said giggling.  
>"Since tonight" Eva smiled when she realize her sister was already sleeping. She was happy again, her all family was together again.<p>

The next morning Eva woke up and saw her sister was still sleeping. She got dressed and went to the dining room limping. Everyone was already eating. Eustace got up immediately and kissed her.  
>"Did you sleep well?"<br>"Yes I did, thank you." and she sat slowly. Peter came right after her and sat down too.  
>"Peter I was talking to Eustace and we were thinking that after breakfast we could go and search the North part near the Giant border." Edmund said to Peter.<br>"That's okay Ed I already stop the search for Elsa." he said and he looked to the servant. "Can you make a tray with everything you can please?"  
>"Yes your majesty." She said bowing and left to the kitchen.<br>"Why did you cancel the search?" Lucy asked very surprise.  
>"Elsa is back. She returned last night and she sleeping in Eva's room right now."<br>Everyone looked from Peter to Eva.  
>"Is that true?" Susan asked<br>Eva nodded. "Yes, I didn't want to wake her up since she's still sleeping."  
>"How and did she said why she left?" Eustace said grabbing Eva's hand.<br>"No she just said Aslan help her to realize she was wrong."  
>"Aslan?" Lucy said with a smile.<br>"Yes" Eva said to her. Suddenly the servant came with the tray full of food and Peter got up and took it: "I'll go and give her the breakfast" And he left with the tray on his hands. 

Elsa woke up and looked at the window. It was sunny with a few clouds. She smiled when she realize she was in Narnia, back to his family. Then she heard a knock on the door and sit down on the bed.  
>"Come in."<br>Peter entered in the room with a tray on his hands and Elsa smiled when she saw him.  
>"I thought you want to eat breakfast in bed today?" he said and put the tray in front of her and sit next to her.<br>"Thank you." and she pull him to a deep kiss.  
>"You're welcome."<br>He just stood there for while watching her eat, but he needed to ask her:  
>"Why did you leave?"<br>Elsa looked at him and sighed.  
>"Because I heard something the other day and I thought I wasn't good enough for you or a good example to be High Queen."<br>"Why did you think that? What did you heard?" Peter said grabbing her hand.  
>"I heard people criticizing me because we slept together before we got married."<br>"And that's way you wanted to sleep with you sister last night, right?" Peter asked smiling.  
>"Yes and I want to sleep here at least until we got married. I don't want people start to talking about you." She said looking at him. "Peter I don't regret it I swear."<br>Peter smiled and kissed her. "I know and I understand. You know I was planning something for the ball but you ruined it, leaving like that so you leave me no choice."  
>Elsa looked at him with a surprise looked when Peter put the tray aside and made her get off the bed. All the sudden Peter got in one knee and get a small velvet blue box from his pocket he looked at her and said:<br>"Elsa, I know this is very soon but I know that you are the right one for me. And I know that is you who I want to spend the rest of my life, I just know it. So Elsa will you marry me?"  
>Elsa was looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.<br>"Yes Peter I will love marry you."  
>And with a smile Peter got up and put a beautiful diamond with a blue sapphire in Elsa finger and he kissed her.<br>"I promise you, you won't regret it, I will be the best wife and High Queen ever and I promise I will always be by your side everytime you need me, I will wipe your tears when you're sad, I will comfort you when you feel upset and frustrated and I will laugh with you when you feel happy."  
>Peter could only kiss her.<br>"That was the best thing that everyone ever told me so far and I know I'm making the right choice. Now come on let's tell to everyone."  
>"Wait let me get dressed first." And she put a blue dress and follow Peter.<br>When they arrived to the dining room everyone got up and hugged her, happy to have her back.  
>"Peter and I have something to tell you?" She said looking up at Peter and she showed her engagement ring and everyone hugged them.<br>"And when is the wedding?" Eva asked.  
>"On New Year's ball" Peter said smiling at Elsa.<br>"Oh goodness! That's in less then two months. We have to get invitations, flowers, dresses, cake, your wedding dress." Susan start to write everything down on a napkin.  
>"Is she always like this when the subject is weddings?" Elsa asked looking at Peter<br>"Yup, that's Susan"  
>Everyone laughed.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Written by me! **

**So I just realized that we hardly ever mentioned Lucy into the story! So I decided to add a bit of a scene with that. :) And the whole kitchen scene was Elsa's idea.**

**3 There will be more of Oralie and plus, we are introducing another new character in this!**

**Please read and Review xoxo**

**Sorry for any spelling errors! But we're trying our best...**

Lucy was sitting in the garden with Eva and Edmund. It was a cold November day, and there was a light sprinkle of snow falling from the sky.

Lucy looked up and smiled. "It's _snowing_!"

Eva caught one with her tongue. "First flakes of the season!"

"That means it's gonna get cold out," Edmund muttered. "_Really _cold out."

There was a giggle, Edmund turned around to see Oralie. "You don't like the cold, King Edmund?"

Edmund raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Oralie?"

Oralie nodded towards Eva. "I came here to check up on my paitent. How's your leg?" Oralie walked towards her. Eva sighed. "It's awful! Truely is."

Oralie shrugged. "It can't magicaly heal, I'm afraid."

Eva thought about it for a moment before turning to Lucy. "Yes there is! You have that magic cordial thing, don't you? And it can heal wounds!"

Lucy gave her a suspicious look: "How do you know that?"

"I was in the library the other day, there's like this whole biography book on you guys! And anyways, it explained how Father christmas gave you the cordial." Eva explained.

"Yes, but Eva, that's only for emergencies - "

"This _is _an emergency! I can't get into shape or learn how to use a sword with a bad leg, and I'm very eager. Pretty please, Lucy?" Eva begged.

Lucy sighed, but couldn't help but smile. "Oh all right! Here, take one drop." And Lucy pulled out her corial.

"You keep that in your pouch?" Eva asked her. "You never know when you need it. You know, for a _real _emergency." Lucy added a sly smile at the end. "Good thinking, your highness." Oralie stated. Eva only laughed and Lucy gave her a drop.

"It won't heal instantly, but you'll feel it kick in pretty soon." Lucy explained. Eva smiled greatfully at her. "Thanks, Lu!"

Just then, Elsa and Peter appeared. "Quick!" Peter exclaimed. "Hide us!"

"What? Why?" Edmund asked them. Elsa snorted and Eva's eyes grew big. "Did you two get into trouble? Omigosh, Elsa! A prank! You pulled a prank, didn't you?" Eva clapped her hands excitedly.

"A prank? Do tell!" Lucy pleaded.

Peter shook his head. "It's nothing like that! No, we're hiding from Susan. She's been driving us crazy all morning about the wedding." he explained.

"Well, I was actually thinking on going to the kitchens to bake something, like a cake... besides, it is snowing, why don't you two come inside and join me?" Eva suggested. Elsa nodded. "Yeah! Okay."

Eva turned to Edmund, Lucy and Oralie. "Do any of you want to join?"

Edmund shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

"I promised Tumnus I'd have tea with him this afternoon," Lucy explained. "Can...I join?" Oralie shyly asked. Eva nodded quickly. "Yeah! Come on!"

And all four of them headed into the kitchen.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The kitchens were empty, well sort of empty.

"Eustace!" Eva skipped over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came in for a snack. What are you all doing here?" Eustace asked. "We're going to bake a cake." Peter said going into the cupbards for a cookbook.

"Oh! Won't you join us?" Eva asked excitedly over to Eustace. Eustace hesitated. "Well...I never exactly baked before..."

"Please?"

Eustace grinned at her. "Ok." Eva smiled brightly and took hold of his hand, and lead him to the others.

"What cake should we make?" Oralie asked opening up a cook book.

Eva hopped onto the counter and Elsa leaned against the wall. "Why not vanilla?" Elsa suggested.

"But I like chocolate..." Eva said playing with her fingers.

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"_Vanilla._" Elsa pressed on.

"Both!" Eva suddenly exclaimed. Peter, Eustace and Oralie looked over at Eva: "What?" They asked in unison.

"Oh!" Elsa knew what her sister was talking about. "Like the one mum made you for your 13th birthday?"

Eva nodded excitedly. "Its a cake, where one side is vanilla, and the other side is chocolate. Half in half."

"How do you do that?" Peter asked. "Ummmm...Elsa, do you remember?" Eva asked her. Elsa nodded. "Yep, we'll need to make two batters, let's get to work!"

They took out two mixing bowls and got to work. Of course, they had to make the cake from scratch...which isn't really an easy task.

"Crack two eggs," Oralie instructed Eustace. Eustace cracked two together and put the eggs in, throwing out the shells.

"We're making the chocolate side, right?" Eva asked. "Yes, Peter and I are making Vanilla." said Elsa.

"What type of cake should our wedding cake be?" Elsa wondered outloud. "It'll have to be a big one, m'lady." said Oralie.

Elsa smiled. "Call me Elsa."

Oralie nodded. "Okay, Elsa. But anyways, it should be a big one, because of all the people that are going to be there."

Peter nodded. "And I think it should be...maybe...hazel nut cake."

Elsa made a face. "Hazel nut cake? Gross!" Peter raised his eyebrows. "Mum used to make it for me all the time." He said. Elsa shook her head. "How about something with chocolate? Everyone likes chocolate."

Peter bit his lip. "Hazel nut."

"Chocolate!"

"Hazel nut!"

Elsa flicked flour in his face, with a smile. "Chocolate." Peter brushed the flour off and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I see how it is!" and Peter flicked flour in her face.

Eustace looked up from the cookbook with amusement and watched the fight. Eva picked up an egg and plopped it on her sister's head. Elsa turned around in shock. "Eva!"

Eva shrugged. "I wanted to join in on the fun."

Eustace smirked. "Oh, you do?" He walked over to her and smeared icing on her face. Eva gasped. "Hey!"

Eustace laughed and she wiped it off her face and smeared it back onto Eustace's face. Peter then threw some flour at Eustace, and Elsa threw flour at Eva. Eva giggled and looked over at Oralie. "Come on, Oralie! Join the fun!"

Oralie looked nervously at Peter. "Should I?"

Peter laughed, shrugging. "Not against the law."

So Oralie grabbed hold of an egg, thrust it across the room and it hit Elsa on the shoulder. Eva laughed. "Man! You'd be good at dodge ball!"

Oralie raised her eyebrows. "Dodge ball?"

Eva shook her head. "Nevermind."

"You're really gonna get it, Pete!" Eustace laughed, throwing more flour at him. Peter managed to dodge Eustace, but not Elsa. She went over to him and wiped icing in his hair.

"Eww!" Peter exclaimed. "Where are all the napkins?"

"There's no more, check inside the storage room downstairs." Eustace said. Peter nodded. "Okay." And he headed out into the dinnong room. Peter froze in his tracks. In the dinning room, Susan was having a meeting with the Duke of Archendland and his courts. Peter stood awkwardly in the doorway, hair full of icing, face and clothes full of flour, and egg shells on his shoes. "Peter!" Susan exclaimed in shock. Everyone turned to look at him. Peter casually greeted them as best as he could before hurrying down the stairs to get the napkins.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Elsa, Eva, Eustace and Oralie was all laughing at Peter once he re-entered the kitchen. "That wasn't funny, you guys." He muttered, wiping his face with a napkin. Eva was still laughing. "Oh, yes it was!"

Elsa giggled and helped him wipe off some icing off of his face. Eva turned back around and continued with the cake. "Eustace? Pass me the sugar?"

And pretty soon after, their batter was ready and was poured into a pan, and set into the oven. "How long do we wait?" Oralie asked, sitting on the counter with Eva.

"Twenty or thirty minutes." Elsa said.

Eva turned to Oralie. "While we wait, want to go for a walk?"

Oralie shook her head. "Sorry, I promised my sister Jelena I'd go visit her in the village."

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister. Why isn't she living in the castle?" Peter asked.

"She has a cottage of her own over there. For the longest time she was living with father, to help him out. But a couple years ago he grew very uill and passed on."

"Oh, Oralie, I'm so sorry!" Eva gasped. Oralie smiled sadly. "So, anyways, I visit my sister there every so often there. Would you like to come along?" Oralie asked. Eva nodded excitedly. "I would!"

"I would too," Said Peter. Elsa and Eustace also agreed and they all headed outside into the courtyard. In the courtyard, they ran into Edmund.

"Hi, Edmund!" Peter greeted. "Where are you all off to?" Edmund questioned. "We're going down to the village, to see Oralie's sister." Elsa explained.

"Would you like to come?" Oralie asked over to Edmund. Edmund smiled gently. "Alright!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was a small cozy cottage, just on the edge of the village. Oralie knocked on the door. A tall girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes opened up. "Oralie! So good to see you!"

Oralie and Jelena embraced eachother. "I hope you don't mind me bringing a few people..."

"Thats ok, who did you all bring?"

Oralie stepped aside and revealed her guests. Jelena's eyes grew wide. "Y-your majesty!" She bowed down quickly infront of Peter, and Edmund. "Rise, Miss." Said Peter. Jelena did nervously. "Just call us, Peter and Edmund. And I assume you know Eustace? Duke of Narnia, and this is Eva and Elsa, Elsa being my fiane." Peter explained.

Jelena was obviously still in great shock.

"Won't you let us in?" Elsa asked gently. Jelena nodded, still star struck, and ledt them all in.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Oralie, I knew you worked in the castle, but you never told me you interacted with the royals." Jelena whispered to her sister. Oralie only smiled. "I never did. Until...just recently."

Eva and Eustace held hands, and looked around the cozy room. "It's so nice in here!" Eva exclaimed. "Have a seat! Make yourselves comfortable! anybody up for tea?" Jelena asked bringing out a tea pot.

"I am, thank you." Said Peter. Jelena smiled excitedly and got to work. Oralie giggled a bit. "So, what brings you all here, anyways?" Jelena asked, mainly looking at Edmund and Peter. "I came to visit you, and they wanted to tag along." Oralie explained. Jelena smiled brightly. "Well! I am ver touched! Thank you." And she conyinued with the tea.

After the tea was done, Jelena sat down and p;oured everyone a cup. "So, High King, you're getting married!" She sighed dreamily. "How romantic!"

Peter chuckled and held Elsa's hand. "Yes, I'm very lucky. Just call me Peter, by the way."

Jelena cleared her throat. "Right, sorry, _Peter_."

"What's the wedding going to be like?" Oralie asked. Elsa shrugged. "We haven't really decided anything, yet." She explained.

Edmund chuckled. "That's because Susan's doing all the planning."

Everyone around the table laughed. Eustace sat and played with Eva's fingers while she drank her tea, and something caught his eye. It was Edmund. he was staring right across the table over to Oralie. Eustace smirked a bit.

Edmund was admiring Oralie. But who could blame him, really? She had long dark honey hair, and whenever she smiled her green eyes would shine. She was no Mary Sue, of course. But she was beautiful.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?" Edmund tore his eyes away from her and looked at Eustace.

"Eva asked you a question," Eustace explained.

"Oh, sorry, what was it?"

"I asked if you were busy this evening, Lucy healed me and I wanna continue training," Eva erxplained. Edmund sipped his tea. "You need to get into shape, remember?" Edmund asked her. Eva nodded. "Of course! oralie offered to help me get intol shape, so I was wondering if you could help me too?" Eva asked. Edmund glanced over at Oralie and shyly smiled at her.

"Of course!"

"Brilliant!" Eva exclaimed.

"Oh, that sounds exciting." Jelena said. Elsa smiled at her. "Would you like to come back to the castle with us and watch?"

Jelena gasped. "Really? Would you really let me?"

Eva giggled. "Sure! Why not? Would you like to?"

"Oh! Yes, _please_!"

So after everyone finished their tea, they all headed back to the castle, and into the fields. "First, we're gonna start of with some basic exercieses and warm ups. Ok?" Oralie instructed to Eva. Eva nodded. "Brilliant! What do you want me to do first?"

Edmund looked around. "Run a lap around this field."

Eva's eyes grew. "What? Do you know how big this field is?" It was a pretty big field. Edmund smiled. "Come on."

Eva groaned. "I'll die of exhaustion!"

Oralie giggled. "You don't have to run the whole way. Run; then when you're tired just walk; run again when you're up to it."

Eva let out one last sigh. "And what will you two be doing?"

Edmund smiled. "Sitting here, watching you suffer."

Eva stuck her tongue out at him and headed off down the field. Edmund and Oralie sat next to eachother in the grass. The sun was just setting, which gave the field a nice warm glow to it. It had stopped snowing, and it was much warmer out, with only a few inches on snow on the ground.

"I never knew you knew anything about training," Edmund blurted out. Oralie burst out laughing. "Yeah...well, my brother's fighting in the war right now, I've seen him practice and picked up a few things."

"I'm so sorry..."

Oralie smiled and gave him a comforting pat, and they continued to watch Eva do laps around the field. Just then, Edmund spoke up: "Hey...weren't you guys making a cake?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Written by Elsa (HighQueenP) and Thank You very much to lemonsmania, who is helping is with the beta! xoxo We appreciate it!**

Narnia Adventures: Love, Wars and Heroes 15

A/N: Eva and I decided to put the ages and the birthdays of our characters so you will know a little more information. We changed Eustace's age to be more like Eva's age.  
>We don't know the Pevensies and Eustace's birthdays so we decided to use those of the actors who made played them. Enjoy and review.<br>Here they are:  
>Peter- April 27th - 18 years old<br>Susan - December 16th - 16 years old (she will be 17 soon)  
>Edmund - September 5th - 15 years old<br>Eustace - January 23rd - 16 years old  
>Lucy - July 9th - 13 years old<br>Elsa - September 19th - 17 years old  
>Eva - January 3rd - 15 years old<br>Oralie - November 20th - 15 years old (almost 16)  
>Jelena – October 23rd – 17 years old<p>

Chapter 15

Peter and Elsa were aside from the others having a private moment.  
>"So, you know we didn't decide what the flavour our wedding cake will be," said Elsa with a smile.<br>"Well, I have a feeling that Susan will decide herself really soon," Peter said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. He leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you last night, you know, holding you in my arms at night while we were asleep." Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  
>"Well, real soon you can hold me during our sleep anytime you want, my King."<br>"Well, when that time comes I want to do more than hold you in my arms," Peter laughed. Elsa smacked his upper arm.  
>"Peter Pevensie!"<br>"I was just telling the truth!" he said, and kissed her once more.  
>"My love, you know I love you very, <em>very<em> much, but you really stink right now!" Elsa said laughing. She took a step back with her hand on her nose.  
>"Well, for the record, you don't smell very nice either, missy," said Peter smiling.<br>"I think we both need baths soon. My hair is very sticky right now, thanks to all those eggs," Elsa said touching her hair.  
>"Aren't you women always saying that eggs are very good for the hair? That it makes it shinier?" He asked, laughing again.<br>The couple was still laughing when they overheard Edmund say,  
>"Hey…weren't you guys making a cake?"<br>Peter and Elsa looked at each other and simultaneously exclaimed, "THE CAKE!"  
>And they shot into the castle like arrows.<p>

Oralie just froze, looking at Edmund with a horror stricken face.  
>"Oh, by Aslan the cake! We left the cake in the oven!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter and Elsa sprinting towards the castle. She stood up and followed at their heels.<br>Eva who had just finished her run around the field, came up to Edmund and Jelena who were staring in confusion at each other.  
>"Hey what happened? I saw Peter and Elsa running and then Oralie following after them."<br>"I only asked about the cake," Ed said looking at her. "I don't understand what the problem is."  
>"Oh, okay. WAIT! WHAT? OH GOD, THE CAKE!" Eva too ran inside the castle, dragging Eustace right behind her. Ed looked at Jelena, and with a smirk oh his face he told her,<br>"You know what; there is something I need to see. Come on, I bet you need a laugh too." And they stood up and headed inside the castle.  
>When Edmund and Jelena arrived at the kitchen door they heard screaming and watched as servants came running in and out of the kitchen. Every time they opened the door a thick black smoke came out with the smell of burning food hitting their noses.<br>Edmund looked to the others who were standing at the door and unable wait anymore, he burst out laughing.  
>"It's not funny Ed!" said Peter looking at him.<br>"Oh trust me, from my point of view it's hilarious. I can't believe you left the cake in the oven and left without saying anything to the servants," he said sitting on the floor clutching his stomach in laughter.  
>"We forgot, okay. Like you never forgot anything in your life," Eustace said sarcastically.<br>"Well, I never forgot about a cake," he replied, still laughing his head off. Eva rolled her eyes. All of the sudden Mrs. Lita, the older servant came out of the kitchen, coughing and breathing heavily.  
>"It's okay now your Majesties, we were able to remove the cake off the oven and extinguish the small fire."<br>"I'm so sorry, I can't believe we forgot the cake in the oven," Elsa said to her.  
>"I can," Ed said cracking up once again. Peter kicked him.<br>"That's okay milady, these things happen, but please next time you want to bake something just call me or some of the other servants. We are happy to assist you. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to clean this kitchen because it's really quite a mess." Mrs. Lita curtsied and left, closing the door behind her.  
>"Well that's was embarrassing," Oralie said.<br>Then Lucy came across the hallway with Mr. Tumnus.  
>"Hey guys, what's that smell? I could smell it from across the hall. Is something burning? And why is Edmund sitting on the floor laughing? And why do you all look all dirty?" she asked, one question after another.<br>Edmund opened his mouth to answer when they all heard a scream that made everyone jump.  
>"PETER PEVENSIE!"<br>At that moment a very angry Susan came storming across the hall, coming in their direction.  
>"Oh, you're in trouble now Pete!" Edmund said, biting his tongue to hold back another laugh. Peter just looked at him but he wasn't able to answer.<br>"What the hell is going on here? I could smell something burning from the dining room! Are you crazy? You know I was in the middle of a meeting with the Duke of Archenland because King Lune is sick and couldn't come. Imagine my face when first you came to the dining room all dirty, and now we were having a very nice chat when all of the sudden I hear screaming and could smell something burning. I had to make up some foolish excuse and leave the room," she said with her hands her hips.  
>"It was my fault Susan, I was the one who started the food fight," said Elsa, wrapping her arms around Peter's waist. Peter smiled at her.<br>"I don't care _who _started it. And look at all of you; you are all dirty smell awful. Now all of you go and take a really long bath, and I want to see all of you all clean for dinner, you understand me?"  
>"Yes ma'am," Eustace said under his breath.<br>"So what are you waiting for?" she asked clapping her hands. Everyone involved in the food fight left to get cleaned up. Then she looked at Jelena who was standing there watching.  
>"And you are?" she asked in a softer voice.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry your Majesty, I'm Oralie's older sister," she said with a curtsy.  
>"We invited her to watch Eva train, Su," said Edmund standing up from the floor.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry if you had to witness this mess," Susan said with a smile.  
>"Oh that's okay, I kind of enjoy it, reminds me of my family."<br>"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Lucy asked.  
>"Yes, besides Oralie who is the youngest, we have an older brother who is stationed watching the Giant Border. He's a soldier, and he went there to help in case of any invasions from the Giants. And my mother is there as well because she's a nurse and they needed someone with medical skills. So I stayed in our small house in the village taking care of our ill father." Jelena explained.<br>"Oh, how is he?" Susan asked, now a little calmer.  
>"He died a while ago."<br>"I'm so sorry to hear that," Lucy said taking her hand and Jelena smiled.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Well you are welcome to visit your sister anytime you want Jelena," Susan said.  
>"Thank you so much. Now I think I'd better leave. If it's not too much trouble, could you please tell my sister I needed to go?"<br>"Of course, don't worry," Edmund said to her.  
>"Well, it was nice to meet you all, your Majesties." And with a curtsy she left.<br>"Now you two go to have a bath for dinner," Susan said looking at Ed and Lucy.  
>"But Su, I'm not dirty," said Edmund pouting.<br>"I don't care. We have the Duke of Archenland here and I don't want him to think that we are a dirty family. Go! NOW! Don't make me give you the bath myself Edmund Pevensie!"  
>"Oh no," he said running to his bedroom.<br>Lucy giggled and followed her brother to her bedroom to enjoy a nice bath without argument, because she loved bubble baths.  
>Susan sighed and shook her head leaving for her bedroom to take a nice bath too.<p>

The dinner went very well; Peter explained everything to the Duke about what happened earlier and to everyone's surprise he actually laughed and thought it was all very funny.  
>After the dinner the Duke excused himself since he had to wake up very early the next day for his return home. After shaking the men's hands and kissing the ladies', he received an invitation to the High King's wedding and went to his room for a good night's sleep.<br>The rest of them went in different directions.  
>Susan was so tired from the events from that day she decided to go to bed earlier than usual for a good rest. After all she had a lot to plan for the Royal Wedding, leaving Elsa and Peter in fear for their lives for the next few weeks.<br>Lucy went to her bedroom too but she decided to take a good book to read before she went to bed.  
>The five left went to the small tea room since it had began to snow and the night was getting cold, seeing as that was one of the warmest rooms in Cair Paravel. They entered and sat on the sofas near the large fireplace.<br>"Well, today was very interesting." Eva said resting her head on Eustace's lap while he combed his fingers through her hair.  
>"It was, wasn't it? <em>Especially<em> for some of us," Eustace said with a smirk, looking at Edmund who was reading a book that was on the small tea table.  
>Eva looked up at him with a strange expression on her face.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"Nothing, I'll explain later," he said winking at her.<br>"Well," said Edmund, "I'm going to bed guys, a lot of excitement today, goodnight." And with that Ed left the room. But he didn't go straight to his bedroom. He had something on his mind and he turned for the infirmary where Oralie was staying and knocked on the door.  
>After a moment, a very sleepy Oralie came to the door wrapping her robe around her body.<br>"Your Majesty what brings you here? Are you sick?"  
>"Well, my stomach hurts a little; I think I ate too much at dinner. Do you have something to make it feel better before I go to sleep?"<br>"Of course please come in," she said. She went into a small room to get something for him.  
>He entered and stood by the door looking around. He had never taken much notice of it before, the infirmary was a small room but it was very cozy and clean. When she came to him with a small bottle with a white powder in it he couldn't help but admire her. Her robe was open, and he could see her creamy white nightgown that reached her knees, making her look very innocent and pure. He couldn't help but think she was quite attractive. He had to clear his head when she spoke to him.<br>"King Edmund, just take this bottle and put the powder in a glass of water, and your stomach will be fine in no time," she said handing him the small bottle. He reached for it and their fingers touched, sending a wave of electricity to make them both shiver. Oralie felt her stomach flutter and she removed her hand, wrapping her arms around her body, pulling the robe tighter to cover herself. She felt her cheeks burning, and Ed couldn't help but smile and think about how cute she looked right now.  
>"Well thank you Oralie, I'll do that right away. Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight your Majesty."  
>She closed the door set the robe back on the chair. She went to bed looking at her hand and smiled, before shaking herself.<br>"Oh please Oralie, it doesn't mean anything. Get a hold of yourself, he's a handsome King and you are just a plain nurse. That's never going to happen, and it shouldn't happen either. You're just a silly girl with a crush." She pulled the covers over herself, turned over, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, much was happening in the tea room.  
>"Will you tell us why you said that before Ed left the room?" Eva asked Eustace.<br>Eustace looked to her and then to Elsa, who was sitting on Peter's lap playing with his blonde hair.  
>"Oh come <em>on<em>, don't tell me you didn't notice the looks that Ed was giving Oralie all afternoon when we were at Jelena's house drinking tea!"  
>"What? Are you sure?" Elsa asked giggling.<br>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."  
>"<em>Now<em> I get why he didn't answer me right away when I asked him to help me practice," Eva said sitting up.  
>"Exactly," Eustace replied.<br>"Well, it's hard to resist staring at a pretty girl, and Oralie is a _very _pretty girl. OUCH!" Peter looked at Elsa who had smacked his arm.  
>"Hey!" she exclaimed.<br>"You didn't let me finish, she's very beautiful but no one is more beautiful then you," Peter said laughing and pulled her in for a deep kiss.  
>"Very good High King," Elsa said laughing as well and kissed him back.<br>"Besides, Oralie is a very mature and responsible girl. She knows her place so I doubt she will ever make a move. And she might not even like him," Peter finished his thought.  
>"Well isn't that what Ed needs, someone more mature than him?" Elsa asked looking at Peter and everyone laughed.<br>"Touché sister," Eva said yawning.  
>"Aww, someone is getting sleepy," Eustace said kissing her cheek.<br>"Of course, after that food fight Ed made me run around the field." Eva said kissing him back on the lips.  
>"I think we all need a good night of sleep. Besides we need the energy because I have a feeling we'll need for our hide from Susan tomorrow," Elsa said looking at Peter.<br>"Don't remind me."  
>And with that they headed to their own bedrooms for a good night of sleep.<p>

The next few days everyone just stayed at home. The weather got really nasty and a snow start to fall really bad making everyone staying in the castle, staying warm and drinking tea.  
>It was one of those afternoons, where everyone was in the tea room drinking tea.<br>"I haven't see Oralie these past few days. That's a little odd, I usually see her when I walk by the infirmary. Is she sick or something?" Eva asked.  
>"She asked for permission to spend the weekend with her sister but I think she will be back tonight," Lucy said taking a sip on her tea.<br>"By the way, where are Peter and Elsa? I haven't seen them since after lunch," Lucy asked again looking at the clock.  
>"They're being tortured by Susan," Edmund chuckled.<br>"What is she doing to them this time? The other day she kept them all afternoon talking about the type of flowers they want in the reception and stuff. I swear I heard my sister talk during her sleep about roses or tulips. And she _never_ talks during her sleep," Eva said laughing.  
>"Poor Peter and Elsa, I hope they're okay," Eustace said.<br>Right at that moment, Peter and Elsa came in the room and sat on the couch. Elsa went to Peter's side and rubbed his arm.  
>"Are you okay baby? Maybe you should drink something for you stomach, I told not to eat too much at lunch because I knew Susan was up to something," Elsa said kissing his cheek.<br>"What happened?" Lucy asked looking at her brother who was growing paler by the minute. He rubbed his stomach.  
>"She forced us to eat about 20 slices of different cakes with every flavour imaginable so we could pick one for our wedding cake. And <em>then<em> we needed to choose the size and the shape and what kind of icing we want. I swear, I don't want to see another cake for the rest of my life," Elsa said looking at Peter. "Maybe I should go to Oralie and ask her for something for your stomach."  
>"Don't bother, she's at her sister's until later, but I have something she gave me the other night. Some powder to put in water and then you drink it. I have it in my room; I'll go get it Pete." Ed left and returned minutes later with a small bottle and a glass of water.<br>"Here Pete, drink this," and he poured the powder in the water and gave it to Peter who drank it with no questions asked. After a while he burped.  
>"Oh, excuse me."<br>"That's okay, it means the powder is working," Eva said laughing while Lucy giggled.  
>"I swear to God I'm this close of grabbing Elsa and getting married in secret," he said taking another sip at the water and making everyone laugh. "Why are you two laughing?" He looked at Eustace and Eva. "Just wait until you two decide to get married, and then <em>I<em> will be one who is laughing," he said burping again. He looked at Edmund. "By the way, thanks Ed."  
>"No problem, Pete."<br>"Hey, when were you sick that you had to get this powder to Oralie?" Elsa asked looking at him. Ed started to blush a little.  
>"Oh, it was just the other night."<br>"What night?" Eva asked raising her eyebrow at him.  
>"I don't remember. Why? I can't be sick too?"<br>"Of course you can, I just don't remember you seeming sick, that's all," she said and took a sip of her tea.  
>"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Elsa asked concerned.<br>"Much better," Peter answered smiling at her. Then he continued to drink his water.


	16. Chapter 16

Narnia, love, wars and heroes. Chapter 16. Made by me! xx

Thank you lemonsmania for the beta!

Everyone was still sitting in the library when the door suddenly burst open. There stood Oralie and Jelena. Eva quickly got up and went over to them.  
>"Oralie! Jelena!" she said. Eustace ran over too.<br>"Are you two okay?" he asked. Oralie nodded.  
>"We're perfectly fine, thank you! It's just the weather is awful out there..." Oralie explained. Eva nodded.<br>"It's becoming a blizzard!" she said.  
>"I hope you don't mind me bringing my sister, I was worried to walk back by myself." Peter shook his head.<br>"Think nothing of it, she's welcome here anytime!" He let out a loud hiccup. Elsa giggled. Jelena raised an eyebrow.  
>"Are you alright, your Highness?" she asked. Peter shook his head, blushing a little. "Yes, I'm fine, I just got some medicine from-" he stopped when he noticed Edmund glaring at him and shaking his head. Peter gulped. "Never mind." And let out another hiccup. Oralie looked at the two brothers.<br>"Peter, where did you get medicine? I just spoke with Nurse Althaia, and she didn't mention that you were sick." Oralie looked concerned. Edmund quickly answered for him.  
>"Remember when my stomach was hurting? So you gave me that, er, stuff? Well, it turned out I didn't need it, so I still had it and just gave it to him," he explained.<br>"Oh..." she responded, her voice a mix of confusion and suspicion. Elsa cleared her throat and stood up, changing the subject.  
>"Come on Jelena, why don't I go set you up a bed in my room for the night?" Jelena perked up.<br>"You mean I can stay?" Peter nodded at her.  
>"I wouldn't recommend you going back out in this weather." Jelena's<br>face lit up. "Oh! Thank you, so much!" Eva turned to Elsa.  
>"Elsa? Your room is my room...and there are only two beds in there. How will the three of us fit?"<br>Elsa thought about it for a moment, when Edmund spoke up.  
>"How about you sleep in one of the sitting rooms? There's enough space, and you can just make beds on the floor." Eustace smiled at his cousin.<br>"You know, you actually came up with a really good idea this time." Edmund smiled, before realizing it wasn't entirely a compliment.  
>"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring at Eustace. Peter burst out laughing and Oralie shook her head. She smiled at Edmund.<br>"I think it's a brilliant idea, King Edmund." Edmund could feel his burning and knew that it must have turned a shade of red.  
>"Oralie! Come sleep in the sitting room with us!" Eva exclaimed. Oralie smiled.<br>"Really?" Eva nodded.  
>"Go get your pajamas and your pillow!" Elsa turned to Jelena.<br>"I'll lend you one of my nightgowns, and we have plenty of extra pillows and blankets." Jelena felt very grateful.  
>"Thanks, Elsa!" she said. Eustace grinned at them.<br>"So is this a girls-only party?" Edmund playfully pouted.  
>"Aww, no guys allowed?"<p>

Eva grinned and shook her head.  
>"Nope!"<p>

Eustace chuckled and bent down to kiss Eva gently on the lips.  
>"Goodnight, Eve." He stroked her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning?"<br>Eva nodded with a smile. "Yes, sleep well."  
>"You too." He kissed her gently on the nose before heading out. Elsa went and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. He let out another hiccup, making her laugh.<br>"Goodnight, love." He chuckled.  
>"Goodnight, darling." He gently pressed his lips against hers and rubbed her back. "I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

She nodded.  
>"You will."<p>

Edmund shyly waved at the girls.  
>"Goodnight, guys." His eyes lingered on Oralie, but by meeting her gaze he quickly looked away and walked out of the room.<p>

The four girls were in the sitting room, setting up their beds on the floor beside the fireplace.  
>"You weren't kidding when you said that you had extra blankets and pillows, Elsa," Jelena observed. In front of them was a humongous pile of fluffy blankets and pillows. Eva giggled.<br>"I know, right? It was very generous of the servants to use all of these," she said, getting cozy beneath her blankets. Oralie nodded in agreement and laid then put her head down on the pillow next to her.  
>"Well, they kind of have to, don't they?" asked Jelena. "For the royals." Elsa nodded. "But we aren't royalty, only the Pevensies are."<br>"But you're going to be part of the Royal Family soon," Oralie pointed out. Elsa nodded slowly.  
>"Yes..." she trailed off. Eva looked at her sister with concern.<br>"Are you...ok, Elsa?" she asked. Elsa nodded.  
>"Yes, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I really do want to marry Peter, I love him. Just...being High Queen! What a big role!"<br>"I understand what it must be like," nodded Eva. Oralie looked at Elsa.  
>"Perhaps you could ask Queen Susan or Queen Lucy for advice?"<br>"I'm sure Eustace could help you out too," Eva added. Elsa looked over at her sister. "What does Eustace have to do with it?" She asked. "He's not a King, he's a Duke."  
>"Yes, but imagine how he must have felt when Peter made him Duke, he must have been feeling how you are now," Jelena piped in. Elsa thought about it for a moment.<br>"Good point," she replied. Oralie turned over to Eva with a smile.  
>"So, you're with Duke Eustace, then? I never realized you two were, as you say, dating." Eva could feel herself blushing madly.<br>"I wouldn't really call it...dating," she said. Jelena smirked.  
>"Oh, no?"<br>"Well, for one thing, we never went on any 'dates'...you could call it..." Eva said looking up at the ceiling.  
>"Then what would you call it?" Oralie asked her. Eva hesitated.<br>"Two young people who...like each other, very much," she said with a smile. Elsa smiled back at her.  
>"Awww..." Eva could feel herself blushing a little bit. Jelena looked at her.<p>

"Eva?"

"Yes?"  
>"Do you love him?"<br>"Of course she loves him, that's why they're together," Elsa said. Eva shook her head.  
>"There's a difference between being in love with someone, and just really liking the person. Love is something a little stronger...and right now, I think I just really like him," Eva explained. "Because I think, to really love someone, you have to really know the person. In a way, Eustace and I just met..." A smile appeared on Eva's face. "So for now, I'll just keep it easy and simple." Jelena smiled.<br>"Awwww..." Eva blushed even harder. Elsa propped herself up.  
>"Speaking of love..." She looked over to Oralie. Oralie looked at her oddly.<br>"What?" she asked. Eva and Elsa giggled.  
>"We think Edmund fancies you!" Oralie's eyes grew to the size of saucers.<br>"What? That isn't possible," she said, shaking her head. Eva nodded emphatically.  
>"It's true! I'm sure even Jelena has noticed." She said looking over to her. Jelena nodded proudly.<br>"And I've noticed something else too," she said. Oralie gave her a look.  
>"And what might that be?" she asked drily. Jelena giggled.<br>"That you might fancy him too!" Oralie threw a pillow at her.  
>"Oh, you're all acting immature. Just because he's the only male royal that hasn't been paired off yet…" she mumbled.<br>"No! It's true!" Eva exclaimed.  
>"Come on, Oralie...surely you've noticed some odd behavior in Edmund?" Elsa giggled. Oralie thought about it for a moment.<br>"I don't know...not really, no." Eva smiled and laid down in her sleeping bag.  
>"Keep an eye on him, trust me." Oralie could feel herself blushing and she laid back down, responding,<p>

"Well…alright..."

Jelena looked out the window on the wall closest to them.  
>"It's getting dark out there..." Oralie looked over to her.<br>"Maybe because it's night time," she said teasingly. Jelena rolled her eyes.  
>"No, I mean the clouds. Look! They look like rain clouds, see?"<br>All the girls crowded around the window, and sure enough, big grey clouds loomed over head.  
>"I hope it doesn't rain," Eva muttered. Elsa looked at her sister.<br>"Why? You love the rain!"  
>"Not at night," Eva said.<br>"At least it isn't snowing any longer," said Oralie.  
>Elsa crawled back into her sleeping bag.<br>"Well, let's get some sleep."  
>Everyone else got back into their sleeping bags, and promptly fell asleep.<p>

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Eva woke with a start. There was a flash of lightning, then a roll of thunder. Boom! Eva jumped and looked out the window beside her. It was still night time, but now it was pouring rain with thunder and lightning. She looked over to her sister Elsa.  
>"Elsa?" She shook her a little. "Elsa, wake up." Elsa turned over.<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"Elsa, I can't sleep...the storm...it's...it's freaking me out..." Eva explained. Elsa was still half asleep.<br>"Oh...okay...well...I...um..." And she fell back asleep. Eva bit her lip and looked over to Oralie.  
>"Oralie?" She whispered. "Oralie, wake up!"<br>No use, Oralie was fast asleep. Eva bit her lip and looked over to Jelena. But she didn't really want to bother her; she was their guest, after all. Eva rolled back to her side in the sleeping bag and tried to get back to sleep. Another flash of lightning...Boom! Eva jumped up. Her heart was beating fast and she swallowed hard. "I'll just...go for a walk down the halls...then, I'll get sleepy..." she told herself. Eva slipped out of her sleeping bag and headed out of the room. There were lit torches on the walls, lighting her path.  
>She wandered off into the kitchen, the torches flickered and there was another crash of thunder. Boom! Eva jumped and backed away from the window, but jumped again and let out a scream because suddenly there was a pair of hands on her shoulders.<br>"Whoa! Eva, Eva it's ok...it's just me..." said a familiar voice. Eva quickly turned around and found herself facing Eustace. She sighed with relief.  
>"Oh, Eustace! It's just you." Eustace<br>moved a strand of hair away from her face. "What are you doing?" He asked her. Eva bit her lip.  
>"I couldn't sleep..." she confessed. Eustace looked out the window and there came another flash of lightning. <p>

"Is it because of the storm?" he asked her. Eva didn't like admitting it, but she told him anyway.  
>"Yeah..." she said. Eustace smiled down at her.<br>"It's ok, Eva. I'm not a big fan of thunder storms, either..." he told her. Eva could feel herself blushing.  
>"I tried waking up the others, but they wouldn't wake up." She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I was here getting a drink, then I saw you here."

"Oh."

"So..." Eustace set his glass down on a nearby counter. "You really can't sleep?" Eva couldn't help but feel silly.  
>"Yes." Her cheeks began to burn. Eustace took notice of this.<br>"It's ok, Eva. If you really can't sleep..." his face turned a bit pink. "…you could always hang out with me?" Eva could feel butterflies swarm in her stomach and she smiled.  
>"Yeah, I am a bit lonely...and everyone else is asleep. Oh, but...I'm not being a bother, am I? I mean, suppose you're tired and..." Eustace shook his head quickly.<br>"No, no, Eva. It's fine." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm too awake now, anyways." Eva smiled up at him.

"Alright..."

They decided to go into his room. Just to hang out and talk, of course. Eustace led her to a couch which was facing a nice fireplace. Eva got goose bumps from the nice, welcoming heat and made herself comfortable on the couch. Eustace smiled and sat next to her. They glanced at each other and smiled a bit awkwardly. Even though they were dating, Eva still couldn't help but feel a bit shy around him from time to time. The rain was still pouring quite hard outside, and Eva couldn't help but look out of the window and think. She was thinking about what Elsa and the girls said, about falling in love.  
>How would Eva know when she was in love? In the books she read that when you're in love, you tend to have butterflies in your stomach. She quickly glanced back at Eustace, then looked out the window again. Well, she definitely did get butterflies from him...<br>Eustace gently took her hands into his, snapping Eva out of her thoughts and she smiled over to him.  
>"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Eva bit her lip.<br>"Nothing."  
>"Liar," he said smirking. Eva gave in.<p>

"You."

"What?" Eva smiled brightly.  
>"I was thinking about you," she said. Eustace could feel his face burn a bit, turning his cheeks slightly pink.<br>"You were?"  
>Eva nodded, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Yes."<br>Eustace wrapped both arms around her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Eva closed her eyes and melted against him. She could feel her face burn and a million butterflies danced around in her stomach. He gently pulled her closer to him, making the kiss a little deeper.  
>His soft, warm lips felt sweet and welcoming onto hers. But soon, due to lack of air, they pulled away. Eustace placed her head against his chest and he softly stroked her hair. Eva relaxed in his arms and she could feel her heart pounding in his chest. What if, maybe...this was love?<p>

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Eustace looked down at Eva after a few minutes. She had fallen fast asleep. Eustace smiled to himself and continued stroking her hair. He picked up one of her lose waves, admiring the bright red color at the tips. It still confused him on how she made it so red. He placed the strand behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She looked so peaceful, just sleeping there. He didn't want to disturb her. Eustace gently lifted Eva up into his arms and laid her down on the couch. He reached for a blanket and gently placed it around her. He smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek before going back to his own bed, which was right behind the couch. Eustace laid in his bed watching Eva sleep peacefully by the fire before drifting off into his own dreams.

I am SOOOOO sorry! This chapter has been taking me FOREVER to write - not that it's long - I've just been busy and, sometimes, lazy. But I wanna get back on track! Keep reviewing! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! This is lemonsmania. I am very happy that I had the opportunity to guest write this chapter. As you know, I have checked the last two chapters for grammatical errors, and I hope to continue to do so. Please review and let me know what you think.**

The next morning, the Pevensies were eating a breakfast of eggs and bacon when Eva burst through the doors, panting heavily. Seconds later, Eustace stumbled into the room, breathing hard as well.

"Ha!" said Eva, gasping for air. "I…beat you!"

"Only," wheezed Eustace, "because you tripped me!" Both of them came over to the table and plopped down in their seats, where the Pevensies sat staring at them.

"I take it you were racing?" asked Edmund. They both nodded. "And Eva won?"

"Technically, yes. But I would have won!" exclaimed Eustace.

"Sure you would have," said Eva patting him on the shoulder. Eustace threw a piece of bacon at her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. She reached for something to throw back, but Susan grabbed her wrist.

"No," she said sternly. "You are not having another food fight. It took ages to clean up last time. But…" she reached for her fork, and flung a bit of eggs at her cousin, hitting him squarely in the eye. "There, now that's done with." Everyone at the table burst out laughing, even Eustace, who muttered something about archers and good aim. After they finished laughing, Peter asked,

"Has anyone seen Elsa?" Everyone shook their heads, except for Lucy, who nodded.

"I have," she said. "She said she would be here after she was done with Oralie's hair."

"Oralie's hair?" asked Peter. "What's wrong with her hair?" Lucy giggled.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it! Elsa just thought it was really pretty and wanted to braid it."

"I'm not surprised," said Eva. "Oralie's hair is so long, she probably couldn't resist. She always is saying that I should grow mine as longer, and it's mostly because she wants to play with it." Everyone laughed again and returned to their breakfast. As everyone was finishing up, forks scraping plates for the remainder of eggs, a thought came to Peter.

"Say Lu," he started.

"Yes?"

"Exactly how long ago did you see Elsa?" Lucy pondered this before responding,

"Oh, a little more than a half hour ago. Why?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it doesn't normally take that long to braid hair, does it?" The girls at the table shook their heads. "So what could be taking her so long?" His question was answered that second when Elsa walked into the room. The girls all gasped, and they had reason to. Elsa's dark hair was braided into an elaborate style, pinned up around her head. It was absolutely gorgeous. Elsa laughed.

"I had the same reaction," she said. "Oralie did it. I don't know how, she must have, like, magic fingers or something." She walked over and sat beside Peter.

"It's lovely," he said, touching one of the delicate tendrils. "Not that I know anything about hair. But it looks very…"

"Elegant," finished Susan. Suddenly her face lit up. "That's it! We'll have her do your hair for the wedding!" She pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled something on it.

"You have a list?" said Edmund incredulously.

"There are a lot of things that need to be accomplished, and I need to keep track of them all!" Susan said defensively. Peter snorted, sending everyone in a round of laughter. It lasted several minutes, until Lucy said,

"Susan, I think you've forgotten something." Susan raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't you think you should ask Oralie before deciding she'll do Elsa's hair?" Susan blushed.

"I suppose you're right. I hadn't thought of that. Anyway, I've just remembered something. Elsa, you'll have to come to the throne room with Lucy and I after breakfast."

"Why?" she asked.

"To discuss your duties as Queen. It won't take more than an hour or so, we don't have to cover everything today."

"Alright," she said. So after breakfast was finished, the three went down to the throne room, and the others went about their business, doing the various things they had to do.

Eva knocked on the door to Edmund's study. After a few minutes, she decided he must not be here after all and turned to walk away, just as the door opened.

"Eva?" asked Edmund. She turned back around, and there was Edmund, standing in the doorway. She looked at him. His hair was tousled, and his fingertips were stained with ink. "What do you need?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…whatever it is you're doing. I was just wondering if we could have another training session later today. Since the weather's better, and I don't know how long it'll last."

"Sure, I just have to finish the revisions on this document and then I'll be free for the day. Come in, I'll only be a few minutes more." She followed him in, closing the door behind her. Eva looked around the room, full of awe. She had never seen the inside of Edmund's study before, it was surprisingly big. While it didn't have the high ceilings of the hallway, it still appeared very large inside. The first thing she noticed was a huge, polished desk, made of a dark wood. It was made up of four sides, so that it appeared to be a square you sat inside of. There was a small space to walk in the area inside the desk. There was a wooden chair on wheels, presumably so that Edmund could slide around from one part of the desk to the other. The desk had lots of drawers, and atop it were many opened books and papers. There was also a large window, and a plush purple couch that looked like it had rarely been used. He gestured to it, and she went and sat down.

"I take it you don't have visitors often?" she asked. He smiled.

"No, my siblings don't like to disturb me when I'm in the middle of something, seeing as it's usually very tedious. Today I'm just settling a minor disagreement between a dwarf and a satyr though. The couch is more for when I'm working late and need to rest." He slid his chair over to one of the many books, opened it to a certain page, and then slid back to his document, picking up his quill once more and dipping it in his inkwell. Eva had grown accustomed to seeing these, as opposed to the mechanical pencils and ballpoint pens they had back home.

"Why do you have so many books in here? Isn't that what the library's for?" she asked. 

"Oh, these are just the ones I need on a daily basis."

"A daily basis? Edmund, there must be twenty books in here!" Edmund chuckled at her response and then set his quill down. He picked the parchment up and placed it around a wooden cylinder, rolling it up. He then went into the hallway, and Eva followed.

"Orestes!" he shouted to a young faun down the hall. The faun came up to him. "Would you please take this to my brother for his final approval?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Thank you," he said, and handed him the scroll. He then turned to Eva. "So when do you want to practice?"

"Oh, let me go find out when Oralie's free. I would like her to help to."

"I'll come with you," he said quickly. She looked at him but said nothing. So off they went.

Later that day, Edmund stood opposite Eva, both with a sword in their hand. Eva's was much lighter than Edmund's of course, but it was still a sword. He had been trying to teach her a move called 'the cut-over' but to no avail.

"I just can't get it," she said. "Can't you show me?"

"I can't show you, because you're not focusing since you're the one holding the sword. You can't see what's happening. I don't know what to do unless…" he trailed off, and looked over to Oralie, who was sitting in the grass, twirling her braid. "Say Oralie, come here for a minute." She got up, dusted off the skirt of her dress, and walked over to the two. "Eva, give Oralie your sword." She did so. "Now walk over there and watch carefully. What I'm going to do is hit the bottom of her sword with mine, and then quickly swoop over and strike it down with the flat." Eva nodded, and he turned to Oralie. "Ready?" he asked. "I promise I won't hit you." She nodded, and then got into her stance. Edmund swung up, but before he could strike down, Oralie swung back, sending the sword flying from his hands. Her eyes grew huge.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident!" Edmund stared at her in awe.

"How…how did you learn to do that?" he asked. She blushed.

"Well, my brother would always practice on me when he was first learning. But he could never seem to perfect that move, and instead of hitting the sword he would smack my shoulder. And I grew tired of having sore shoulders all of the time, so I learned to block him. I guess it just became second nature, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, King Edmund."

"It's fine," he said. "You-" He didn't get to finish, for at that moment Eva burst out laughing.

"I thought you were a good swordsman, Edmund! And here Oralie was able to beat you with one shot!" Edmund's face grew bright red, and he stammered,

"Well I…I mean, she…and I…" Eva laughed even harder.

"Can't speak now either?" she teased.

"King Edmund is quite articulate," said Oralie. "He just wasn't suspecting it is all. He thought I was just going to stand there, like I said I would." At that moment the clock struck two, signified by the loud bells ringing. "Oh my," she said. "I have to be getting back to the infirmary. I think you've made progress though Eva." She handed her the sword then turned to Edmund. "King Edmund," she said with a curtsy, and then went to return inside. As soon as she had gone Edmund looked to Eva.

"Why would you do that?" he screamed.

"Do what?" asked Eva, confused.

"Embarrass me like that! Keep going on about how I'd lost the sword, I already felt stupid enough!"

"I was just teasing, I wasn't being serious. You're a great swordsman, Edmund. I was only kidding." Edmund exhaled and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're right. I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

"It's alright. But, why were you so angry anyway? It wasn't a big deal." Edmund remained silent. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. "It was Oralie, wasn't it? You didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her." He blushed.

"No, it wasn't…well yes, but you wouldn't want to have been embarrassed either! I was just reacting as a normal person would."

"I see," said Eva smiling. "So, why don't I give this move another try?"

Eustace exited Peter's chambers. Peter had put his golden seal of approval on Edmund's decision, and now Eustace was to deliver the verdict to the satyr and dwarf. He walked down the halls, headed towards the kitchen. Both the satyr and dwarf lived remotely close to the castle, but he still probably would not be back by supper, so wanted to grab a snack from the kitchen before his departure. As he continued walking, he saw Oralie coming in from the courtyard.

"Afternoon, Oralie," he said. 

"Your Grace," she nodded, and continued on her way. As he was about to turn the corner, he heard a noise. He stopped, and listened closely. It sounded like…sobbing. He walked back, and went into one of the sitting rooms. There, leaning against the windowsill was Elsa. Her head was in her arms, and her body was shaking with racking sobs.

"Elsa?" he asked quietly. She turned to him, and he saw that her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. She sniffed.

"Yes?" she replied, in the most normal voice she could manage.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing, I can handle it." She attempted to wipe her eyes. He came over and sat beside her on the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked tenderly.

"No!" she sobbed, and leaned into him, crying again. "I thought that I could…do it, but then everything is just happening and I have to do so much, and I don't know what to do!"

"Do what?"

"Be…be High Queen!" she said in a watery voice. "I didn't know there would be so much to do, and it's such a responsibility, and Susan and Lucy were telling me so many things, and I don't want to mess it up but it's just so overwhelming and…I'm scared." She hiccupped.

"I was scared too," he said. "When Peter made me Duke."

"You were?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes. It was Edmund's idea, and then they all agreed with him. But me? Be Duke? That was such a change, and I didn't know what to do. It was such a big job, and I was worried I would mess something up. But they believed in me, and so did Aslan. And they believe in you too."

"You think so?" she sniffed.

"I know so. And Eva and I believe in you as well." Elsa smiled.

"She's lucky to have you. I'm glad she does." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Eustace smiled back.

"She's lucky to have you too, Elsa. You'll be a great High Queen. Now if you're alright, I need to be going to the stables." Elsa nodded, and he stood up and walked to the door.

"Eustace?" said Elsa. He paused in the doorway and turned back around, his eyebrows raised in question. "Thank you," she said. He smiled, and with a nod left the room.

Susan, Edmund, Elsa, and Eva were sitting on the front lawn, watching the sun set. Peter and Lucy had gone for a ride after supper, and Eustace had still not returned from his business with the settlement.

"I hope he returns soon," said Susan. "He hasn't eaten since noon."

"I feel bad," said Elsa. "If he hadn't spent so much time talking to me, he probably would have gotten something from the kitchen."

"I wonder what's taking him so long," said Edmund. "It wasn't a very large delegation." They sat for a few more minutes, watching the painted sky slowly fade from orange and pink into purple and grey. They soon saw two horses in the distance.

"Here come Peter and Lucy," said Eva. But as they grew nearer, they realized something was dreadfully wrong. Instead of veering off to return to the stables, their horses continued on toward them. And as they grew even nearer, they all realized that in Peter's arms was a body. They all stood quickly, fearful and confused. Lucy reached them first, and she jumped from her horse, tears running down her face. She ran to Edmund, and he pulled her close to him, rubbing her back.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked. But instead of responding, she only shook her head and pointed to Peter. Peter slowly got off his horse, and laid the person in his arms softly on the grass. It was Eustace. They all gasped, and Eva rushed forward and knelt beside him. He was unconscious, and his clothes were torn and stained with dirt and blood. His face was beaten and his lip cut open, everything badly bruised. Susan came forward and knelt on his other side, and then looked up.

"Lucy, fetch your cordial," she said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking to Peter and Edmund, who still had his arm around her. They both nodded. She ran up the steps and through the humongous doors, as fast as her feet could carry her.

"What happened?" asked Edmund. Peter ran his hand through his hair.

"We don't know. Lucy and I were in the woods, and then her horse reared, which was strange, because Gaiety is such a gentle horse, she never rears. So we stopped and dismounted, and then we saw him, just there on the ground. So we got him and came back at once." He looked at his cousin, who remained still on the ground. Susan brushed back his hair, and then looked to Eva who was sobbing hysterically grasping his hand.

"Oh, Eva," she said, and went over to her, placing her arm around her shoulders. "Shh, shh, he'll be alright. Once Lucy gives him the cordial, he's going to be okay." Eva leaned into her, now understanding why Susan was the Gentle Queen. Tears rolled down Elsa's face, hitting the grass below her. He was so kind to her earlier, and now this horrible thing had happened to him. Peter looked at her, and came over and kissed her temple. They both stood watching him, not saying a word. Minutes passed slowly, and then Lucy returned, and carefully poured a drop into between his lips. Everyone watched as his cuts and bruises slowly started to fade away.

"I reckon it'll take him a while to wake up," said Edmund sorrowfully. "C'mon then Peter, let's carry him to the infirmary." Edmund touched Eustace's face lightly, and then took his arms as Peter took his legs. Eva let go of his hand, and she and Susan stood up. Everyone followed the boys, Lucy clutching Susan and Eva clutching Elsa. And beneath their worry, everyone was wondering the same question: Who could have done this? 

**We appreciate your work, lemonsmania! :) Give us some reviews, please, and we'll have Elsa with the next chapter! x Eva**


	18. Chapter 18

**Made by Elsa edited by lemonsmania xx**

Narnia Adventures: Love, wars and heroes

Chapter 18

When Peter and Edmund took Eustace to the infirmary, Oralie was straightening the beds. Her jaw dropped when the door opened and Peter and Edmund entered with Eustace in their arms.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked hurrying to them. "Please put him on this bed," she said. They laid him on the bed.

"He needs different clothes; these are all dirty they could cause infection. Can you please get him a change of clothes? I'm going to grab the emergency kit to clean those wounds."

Oralie went to the storeroom to fetch all of the things she needed while Peter and Edmund removed the bloody clothes and brought clean pajamas for him to wear instead.

After a while Oralie returned and started to clean the wounds on Eustace's face. Eustace was still unconscious. "What happened, your Majesties?" asked Oralie.

"We don't know. When Lucy and I found him he was already like that," said Peter giving his cousin a worried look.

"Lucy already gave him her cordial," Edmund said looking at her.

"Well, that will heal him. Now all I have to do is clean the wounds that haven't clotted yet. How long ago did she administer the cordial?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied.

"Will he be okay?" Eva asked with tears still rolling down her face.

"Yes, he will. He just had so many different wounds it will take a while for them all to heal. Probably a day or even two, and then he'll most likely still be sore. But Lucy could tell you better. It's her cordial. Maybe you should all leave. There's nothing you can do now, and I'm sure you have things to talk about. I will take care of him, and when he wakes up I will inform you," Oralie said looking from person to person. 

"I want to stay," said Eva. Edmund walked towards her and putting his hand on her shoulder said,

"Eva, there's nothing you can do now. It'll just hurt you more. Trust me, I know."

"But I want to be here when he wakes up. I'm sure he will want to see a familiar face when he opens his eyes. Please, Peter." Peter looked at Eva and nodded his head.

"If Oralie doesn't mind, it's fine by me," he said with a smile.

"Not at all," Oralie said, while continuing to clean Eustace's wounds.

"Thank you," Eva said, grabbing a chair and pulling it beside the bed. She held on to Eustace's hand tightly.

"Well, we'll be in the tea room. Please send someone for us when he wakes up. We need to know what happened. He might have seen the attackers' faces," said Peter, and with a nod he left followed by the others.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Susan, Lucy and Elsa were in the tea room, sitting on the couch. No one was talking, the image of Eustace was still in their heads.

The door opened and Peter and Edmund walked in making the girls stand up. Elsa ran to Peter and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest while Peter held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"So how is he?" Susan asked looking at her brothers.

"Still unconscious," Edmund said sitting down on an armchair. "Oralie is treating his wounds right now."

"I still don't understand who could have done this to Eustace. Everyone in Narnia likes him, he's so friendly to everyone," Lucy said sitting back down in her seat. Elsa looked up at Peter.

"Do you think that burglars could have done this to him?"

"I don't think so babe," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Yes, and besides Eustace wasn't carrying any jewels, only papers," Edmund stated rubbing his temples. "No, whoever did this had a purpose, to leave us a message or something." He completed his thoughts, leaving everyone in the room very quiet for a while.

"A purpose!" Susan exclaimed at last looking at her brother. "Like what?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have a bad feeling about this," he said looking at Peter whose face was very serious. Wrapping his arms more tightly around his fiancée, he spoke.

"I think Edmund is right. Whoever did this will surely return, and we have to be careful and be alert. From now on I don't want anyone walking alone, not even in the gardens, do you understand? We need to give new orders to the guards and Oreius. Susan go find Oreius and Lucy find the main guards of the castle, tell them to meet us in the Place of Arms right now. Edmund and I will be there planning security." Everyone nodded and left the room. Peter looked at Elsa.

"Maybe you should rest, you look tired sweetheart," he said resting his forehead on hers.

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to see my sister and see how is Eustace. I will tell you when he wakes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." After a deep kiss Peter left to meet with the others while Elsa walked towards the infirmary. While she walked through the corridors she couldn't help but feel guilty. If Eustace hadn't stopped to comfort her and talk to her maybe he wouldn't be hurt right now. She stopped in front of a big wooden door and knocked on it. She heard steps from the inside coming closer and then the door opened revealing Oralie on the other side. "May I come in, please?" she asked

"Of course. You haven't been gone for very long," Oralie said stepping aside letting Elsa enter, and closing the door behind her. Elsa looked at her and asked with worried eyes,

"How is he?"

"The same, he's still unconscious, but Queen Lucy's cordial helped him a lot. I cleaned his wounds and now all we can do is wait, but I think he will wake up soon." Elsa nodded, giving a small smile.

"Do you know of anyone who could have done this?" asked Oralie.

"No. But Edmund thinks whoever did this planned it for a while, and they believe it's not over yet." Oralie gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"Who could intentionally want to hurt the Duke? He's so kind to everyone, I figured he just must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We don't think they wanted to hurt Eustace. They might have wanted to send a message, and hurting Eustace was the way to do it. Right now they're all planning security. Peter doesn't want anyone walking alone from now on, well until we know who did this and what their reasons were."

"That's a good idea the High King had. Anyone from the Royal Family could be harmed," said Oralie. Elsa looked where Eustace was and saw her sister sitting by his bed holding his hand.

"How is she?" she whispered, looking back to Oralie.

"Worried but she will be fine."

"I don't blame her. When I think that the same thing could have happened to Peter my heart twists in pain," Elsa said somberly. Oralie nodded.

"I know the feeling," she said without thinking what she had just said. Elsa looked at her with a smile and resting her hand on her shoulder said,

"I know you do Oralie." Oralie looked at her blushing deeply.

"I didn't mean…" she started to say. Elsa knew she was a little embarrassed so she didn't say any more about the topic.

"Come on, Eva will be please to see you," Oralie said trying to change the subject. She walked with Elsa towards Eva. When Elsa got closer to her sister, she grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it, making Eva looking up at her.

"Hey, how are you little sis?" Elsa asked leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Fine I guess," Eva said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, he will be fine, Lucy's cordial did the job and he will wake up soon." Eva only nodded and kissed Eustace's hand. They stayed quiet for a while when all of the sudden Eustace started to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and seeing Eva's face he smiled a little.

"Am I in Heaven?" he asked.

"Oh Eustace, thank God you're awake," Eva said with sigh of the relief and kissed him gently on the lips because she didn't want to hurt him.

"That feels good. A kiss from the most gorgeous girl of the Kingdom." Eva giggled and Elsa smiled.

"Good to have you back Eustace," Elsa said resting her hand on his leg.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about I said Eva was the most gorgeous girl in the Kingdom, but I'm sure Peter would like to hear that I think you're gorgeous too. The same goes for you Oralie. I don't want Edmund to hurt me with his sword," he said smiled but winced slightly in pain." Oralie blushed deeply and Elsa smiled.

"Well since you are awake, I'm going to tell the others." And with that she left and ran to the Place of Arms. She opened the door and ran in.

"Sorry to interrupt this important meeting, but he's awake," she told them. Everyone left the room and walked to the infirmary hoping they could get some answers. Who had done this? And what were their motives? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 :) by me! I am terribly sorry if this chapter is short, but right now I really can't help it. **

**But right now it's terrible timing, my friend is in the hospital and she's getting x rays every other week and may need surgery. Please forgive me! And I will be gone for awhile, too because of all this. **

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Elsa all headed back into the room. "Eustace! How are you?" Susan asked him, but before he could answer, Lucy pipped in: "What happened?"

Eva turned around back to him and held his hand. "Yes...Eustace what happened to you?"

Eustace sat up a bit and everyone sat around, listening eagerly. "Well...it was after I delivered the documents. I was on my way back when I ran into these Calormene soldiers. They asked me who I was and why I was crossing here. I told them it was buisness of the High King and they started asking me these questions. They were mostly concered about Elsa and Eva. Why they were here, what we had to do with them...I just told them it was none of their buisness and they threatened me. They said we would be in big trouble because of them...and...I told them that the only troubles we were having was with them, and so...they hurt me, I won't explain what they exactly did to me," Eustace cleared his throat. "But...now I'm afraid Elsa and Eva might be in danger."

The dream of her mother flooded back into Eva's head and she felt tears in her eyes. _What is the dream really meant something?_

Peter was thinking the same thing and he wraped his arm around Elsa's shoulder. "No...everything will be OK. We've got a good army, good guards. Eva and Elsa ae safe here."

Elsa let out a relieved sigh and leaned against Peter. Peter kissed her head in comfort.

"Don't worry about me, now, guys...or those Calormene. Right now Peter and Elsa have a wedding to prepare for." Euastace said proping himself up.

Susan nodded in agreement. "He's right. Your guys' wedding day is just around the corner! We have so much to do, still. Elsa, you need a dress, figure out your brides maids...the cake..."

Elsa nodded. "Alright." She took Peter's hand and they were dragged out of the room by Susan.

"Maybe I should help them." Said Lucy standing up from her chair. She then turned to Eva. "Are you coming?"

"Umm..." Eva looked anxiously towards Eustace. As much as she wanted to help her sister prepare for the wedding, she really wanted to stay with Eustace until his recovery.

Oralie patted her shoulder. "Eustace will be ok, if I keep an eye on him. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled. "I'm just going to give him some medicine and he'll be asleep for a couple of hours."

"I will?" Came Eustace's voice from the bed.

Eva smiled at Oralie. "Thank you."

Oralie nodded. "It's why I'm here. Now, go, I'm sure they would want your help."

Eva turned around back to Eustace, a bit awkwardly. "Umm...get lots of rest, okay?"

Eustace nodded."I will. No need to worry about me, Eva." He put on a small smile before Eva left the room. Eustace now had a frown on his face and looked up at Oralie. "How bad will the medicine taste?" He asked her. Oralie giggled and went through her medicine bottles:

"I will admit, it's not exactly delicious. But do not worry. You won't be tasting it for long." She said opening up a bottle. Eustace felt relieved: "I won't?"

Edmund seemed confused: "He...won't?"

Oralie shook her head and poured some medicine into a little cup, then handed it to Eustace. Eustace took a sip of it. "Ahhh..." He made a sour face. "That tastes awful!" But before anything else could happen, he collasped back down into the pillows and fell into a deep slumber. Edmund jumped in shock. "Was that supposed to happen? Knock him out?" He asked her. Oralie laughed and took the cup away from Eustace's bed. "Yes, Edmund. Those were my intentions." She explained. They watched for a couple seconds as Eustace slept peacefully. Oralie turned to him with a smile. "And see? Now he can't taste the medicine."

Edmund chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I'd better go...I still need to get things ready to train Eva this afternoon. I think this is what she needs more than ever now." Edmund said glancing at Eustace in bed. "You can tell she's scared," Edmund said. "Not only for Elsa or Eustace...but she's scared for herself too." He said.

Oralie bit her lip and nodded. "I'll come help you and Eva again this afternoon." She said. Edmund looked at her. "But what about Eustace?"  
>"He'll be asleep for awhile, and besides, I'm not the only nurse in the castle." She smiled slightly.<p>

Edmund smiled back at her, feeling himself blush. "Yes...well...alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours with Eva in the field. Thank you, Oralie." And before she could say anything else, they were gone.

**This time I took the time to try and edit my chapter. I know I am capable of doing so, and I don't want to be bothering lemonsmania all the time. xx**


	20. Chapter 20

By lemonsmania! :) xoxoxo

As the month went on, Eustace made a full recovery, and everyone became quite busy. There was a small celebration for Susan's birthday, but as soon as it passed she became devoted to making all the preparations for Christmas, and the upcoming wedding on New Year's Eve. Lucy was giddy with Christmas cheer. Peter, meanwhile, was quite nervous to be wed, but distracted himself by implementing more security for Cair. Edmund and Eva worked hard at training, and Elsa learned everything she would do as High Queen. Simply put, everyone was happily occupied, and soon the days were growing nearer and nearer to Christmas.

Now Edmund found himself knocking on the door to the infirmary. He had been practicing with Eva, and received a nasty gash on his left hand. Eva had apologized profusely, but Edmund assured her that she shouldn't feel guilty. Still, although the bleeding stopped shortly after the wound was inflicted, Eva had insisted that he get it treated. So now he stood in the hallway. Oralie pulled back the door, and saw Edmund standing there clutching his hand. She ushered him in, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Eva thought I should make sure though." She took his hand in her own to examine it more closely and gasped.

"Your hand is freezing!" she exclaimed. She laid a hand on his cheek, and he flinched at her soft touch. "Your face is cold as well! How long have you been outside? Did you catch a chill?" He shook his head, and she led him to a chair to sit down in.

"No," replied Edmund. "I didn't catch a chill. I just can never seem to get all the way warm around this time of year. Winter isn't exactly the best time for me." He waited for the full meaning of his words to sink in, and watched her face as she was filled with understanding.

"I'm sorry sire, I didn't know," she said. He smiled at her.

"Why are you sorry? There's no need to hide from my past. And I'm used to being cold. It really isn't that bad."

"I see. Thank you for explaining, King Edmund. Though it is a shame that you're always so cold." She finished sterilizing his cut and began to carefully bandage his hand. Just as she finished, Susan came into the room.

"Edmund, there you are!" she said. "I've been looking all over for you. Eva told me I might find you here. You need to go be fitted."

"For what?" he asked.

"For your new tunic, for the wedding! It has to fit perfectly; you're the best man, after all." Edmund sighed, and after wishing Oralie a good afternoon went off to his chambers.

"So how are you, Oralie?" asked Susan.

"I'm well, thank you, Queen Susan."

"Oralie?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why do you always address us with our titles? We've told you there's no need, we consider you our friend."

"I don't know," she said. "I suppose it's because it's what I'm used to. It's how I've been brought up, you know."

"I understand that, but I wouldn't think it so hard. Your sister has easily taken to calling us by our names. And one thing I've noticed is you especially always call Edmund by his title, more so than any of the rest of us. Why?"

"I really couldn't say," she replied. She then noticed the garland in Susan's hands. "Are you decorating for Christmas?"

"Why, yes I am. I always enjoy Christmastime, don't you? Especially Christmas Eve dinner."

"Yes, it's a wonderful time of year. Although I won't be having dinner this year."

"Why not?" asked Susan.

"Well, we haven't in the past few years. My father has passed away, and my mother and brother will still be stationed at the border. They can't come to visit around this time of year; my brother always seems to fall ill. And neither Jelena nor I can cook, so we'll just be at home. But at least we'll be together."

"But you can't not have Christmas Eve dinner!" exclaimed Susan. "You must come and eat with us."

"Oh, no, we couldn't. It would be wrong to impose our company upon you."  
>Yesterday, 4:18pm<p>

"Oralie, you silly girl," teased Susan. "Haven't I just told you you're our friend? You wouldn't be imposing in the slightest."

"Well..." said Oralie. "If you're quite sure…." Susan smiled brightly.

"I'm glad," said Susan. "I'll let you know the time when we've figured it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Of course, Your- I mean, Susan," she corrected herself. Susan smiled at her, and then went on her way.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lucy, Eustace, and Eva sat together in one of the sitting rooms, warming themselves by the fire.

"This is so exciting!" said Lucy. "Don't you just love this time of year? I hope it snows." Both of her companions agreed. Suddenly, Eva had an idea.

"You know what we should do?" she asked. Instead of waiting for them to respond, she continued. "We should have a Kris Kringle!" She looked to the others, but they only appeared to be confused.

"What's that?" asked Eustace.

"You don't know what a Kris Kringle is?" Both Lucy and Eustace shook their heads. "You've been missing out! Basically, it's when you have a group of people who are friends. They put their names on slips of paper in a hat or bowl or something, and whoever's name you get you have to get them little presents. But they don't know who has them, it's a secret! And then on the last day you reveal yourself!"

"It sounds fun!" said Lucy. "We should all have one; we can invite Oralie and Jelena to participate as well. Susan said they'll be coming for dinner on Christmas Eve when I ran into her in the hallway."

"But Lucy," said Eustace. "We only have three days before Christmas."

"No problem," said Eva. "We'll just have it tomorrow and Christmas Eve. It will be a mini-sized one." Lucy clapped her hands, and the three got to writing everyone's names on slips of paper. They then fetched a glass jar, and went around having everyone draw a name. Everyone seemed excited for the idea. Eva though, was a bit troubled. She had drawn Susan's name, and was unsure what to get her. Susan was so unlike herself. She was feminine and graceful and stunningly beautiful. What should she get her that was small, yet something she would like?

She decided that she would go down to the marketplace and look around in some shops. Eustace wanted to accompany her, although they agreed they would shop separately so that they didn't see what the other purchased. As they entered the stables, Eva grew worried. She'd ridden a talking horse before, but that was only because it was a time of great need and desperation. It was considered disrespectful to ride a talking horse whenever one wanted. It was an honor to ride one at all, one that Edmund had with Phillip. She expressed her worries to Eustace.

"You know Eustace, I'm not the best rider. And I've only ridden Altair, and a pony when I was younger. What if I can't control my horse? I know it's not that long of a ride, but…" she trailed off. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. We'll put you on Butterscotch. He's really gentle, you'll like him. And besides, if you need help, you can always ask me." He gave her a small smile, and she no longer felt afraid. When they entered the stables, he led her to a stall, where she saw a gorgeous palomino. The stable hand gave them a saddle, and Eustace helped Eva to put her foot in the stirrup, and climb atop her horse. He then got on his own horse, a bay called Aurel, and they left for the marketplace. As they rode, he taught her what to do. "This is how you hold the reins," he said, demonstrating with his own. They soon got into an easy trot, and they rode along chatting pleasantly. Eva felt the bitter wind stinging against her cheeks, and regretted not dressing more warmly. Still, she distracted herself by looking at Narnia's gorgeous scenery. The rolling hills, green even in winter. The sky, clear even though grey in the cold. It really was beautiful. When they reached the marketplace, they left their horses to graze in a pasture and went about looking for gifts.

"Now what to get for Susan?" Eva said to herself. After looking around several small shops and talking with some merchants, she decided upon her two gifts in the same store, filled with things for young ladies. There were only a few other customers; two dryads and a faun, so the handsome man at the counter looked happy to see someone. As she approached, she saw that the young man was not fully human. He appeared to be, but there was something about him. His eyes were a glassy blue, looking like incessant pools of water. The man, who appeared to only be two or three years her elder, noticed her staring and smiled at her.

"You're wondering what I am, aren't you?" he asked in a kind voice. Eva blushed. "Don't worry, many people do. I'm one eighth Silvan, but the rest of me is human. My name is Wilton. Pleasure to meet you…" he trailed off, realizing he did not know her name.

"Oh right! I'm Eva. Nice to meet you too!" He gasped.

"You're Lady Eva then? I did not realize. What brings you to my shop?" he asked, slightly in awe.

"Well, I've got these," she said, placing her items on the counter. "They're a gift for Susan." He picked up the hair ribbons she had set down.

"These will look most lovely in Her Majesty's dark hair," he said.

"You've met Susan?" she asked. He blushed.

"No, I've only seen her from afar. But anyone could see that the Gentle Queen is most beautiful, however far the distance." He looked down at the items, and then pushed them towards her. "Here, take them."

"But I haven't paid you," said Eva.

"Please, think nothing of it. If they are a gift for the Queen…"

"But I must pay you something! Here," she said, pressing several Trees and a Lion into his palm. "Take the money," she insisted, stopping him from protesting. At that moment, Eustace walked in, holding two wrapped parcels.

"Have you finished yet Eva?" he asked. She quickly put her gifts in her satchel and nodded. Eustace looked to Wilton. "How goes it, Wilton?" he asked with a smile.

"Very well, Your Grace," he replied with a small bow. Eustace then took Eva by the hand, and they went to get their horses and return to the castle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

The following day, everyone gathered in the main sitting room to open their first gifts. While there were already Christmas gifts under the huge tree, the Kris Kringle gifts had been placed in a pile on the table, and everyone sat on the couches and opened them, one person at the time. They decided to go in order of age, meaning Lucy would be first and Peter last. 

"Yay, a new set of paints!" Lucy exclaimed. "I was hoping I would get some new ones." She smiled brightly, happy with her gift. Next came Edmund, whose gift turned out to be gloves.

"These are so soft," he said feeling the material. He then put them on, being careful with his bandaged hand.

"Are they warm?" asked Susan.

"Very," he replied. He flexed his fingers. "Comfortable too. And really mobile. I wonder who these are from." Obviously, no one answered. Next it was Eva's turn to open her gift.

"Wow!" she said after opening hers. She had received a bracelet, but it wasn't overly girly. It was made of woven leather, in different colors. She slipped it onto her wrist, admiring it. She didn't care much for jewelry, because she was a bit of a tomboy, but this bracelet had a rugged feel to it. "I love it," she said. Next it was Oralie's turn, who had gotten a pretty headband.

"Oh good," said Jelena. "Your hair is always falling in your face. Now you can push it back." Oralie tried it on.

"You look so pretty!" said Lucy.

"It frames your face really nicely," Elsa agreed. Then it was Eustace's turn to open his gift.

"Candy!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I love sweets!" He dug into them eagerly.

"Just don't eat them all at once," Eva teased. He rolled his eyes, laughing. Susan then opened her gift, careful to save the paper. Eva held her breath, waiting for Susan's reaction.

"Hair ribbons!" she said. "How lovely." Eva let out a sigh of relief. Susan had Lucy tie one in her hair. Wilton was right, thought Eva. They do look nice in her hair. The red ribbon Susan had chosen made a nice contrast to her dark locks. Elsa had received a poem, which she read aloud. It spoke of her great beauty and kindness.

"Gee," said Edmund, sarcastically. "I wonder who gave you that." He then turned and looked at Peter. "It was supposed to be a secret, you know," he said drily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edmund," said Peter, obviously lying. Everyone laughed. Elsa leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, whoever sent that," she said, "it was very sweet." Then Jelena opened her gift. It was a platter piled high with brownies. She took a large bite of one, and declared,

"Mmmm, these are really good! Would anyone else like one?" Everyone took one, enjoying the fudgy taste. Peter was the last to open his gift. He had gotten a box of chocolates. Before he could open it though, Susan snatched it away.

"I'm confiscating these until after your wedding," she said.

"What? Why?" said Peter.

"You need to be able to fit into your outfit. We don't need you getting fat and ripping your seams."

"Oh come on Susan, can't I have just one?" he begged. She reluctantly gave in, and he purposely took the biggest piece, grinning cheekily. She rolled her eyes, but smiled along with the others.

*-*-*-*-*-

The next evening was Christmas Eve. The gifts for everyone had been placed under the decorated tree, including the friends coming the next day such as Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. Everyone enjoyed the delicious dinner. There was turkey and ham and fish, all juicy and tender. There were also yams and mushrooms and corn. There were several types of casseroles, and the rolls were flaky and buttery. There was eggnog and hot cocoa, with cinnamon and whipped cream. The best was dessert, with cakes and cookies that were very sweet and sugary. Everyone was left stuffed after eating all of the food. 

Then, to start the evening festivities, everyone watched as the star was placed on top of the tree. Lucy was the one to do so, and everyone watched the golden star light up the room. The room was even prettier now, the light shining on all of the decorations. One decoration in particular, was mistletoe. It was hung right by the door. Eva and Eustace had met under it once, but everyone was surprised at how much Elsa and Peter kept meeting. That is to say, they weren't actually surprised, but a bit annoyed at how the couple kept "accidentally" stumbling under it together. After the eighth time, Eustace loudly complained, so the two finally broke apart.

Then it was time to give gifts, and reveal who had picked whose name. Everyone gathered together on the couches once more, and held their gifts to give. First, Eustace presented Lucy with a tiny wrapped box. She opened it to reveal a bracelet with little trinkets and charms on it. Lucy was overjoyed with her present, and after placing it on her wrist, threw her arms around Eustace and gave him a huge hug. Then Oralie shyly handed Edmund his present. He opened it and found a scarf, made of the same material of the gloves.

"Thank you Oralie," he said warmly. "Now I won't be so cold." After examining it closely, he asked, "What are these seams for?" She took the scarf from his hands and showed him.

"They create folds," she said. "So that it can fit comfortably underneath your armor." She handed it back to him.

"That's brilliant," said Peter. "How did you make them?" He looked curious. Jelena answered for her.

"She used to make them for my brother," she said. "Though how she does the seams, I guess I won't know. She tried to teach me once, but I couldn't get it." She smiled at her sister.

"Well, now that I've gotten my gift," said Edmund. "I'll give Eva hers." He handed her the present, which turned out to be a book about sword fighting. She flipped through the pages, and next to the illustrations and diagrams were notes in Edmund's slanted scrawl.

"Oh, Edmund, thank you!" said Eva. "This will be so helpful. And thanks for the bracelet too." He gave her a lopsided grin, and then Susan handed Oralie a small box. Oralie removed the lid and gasped. Susan had given her teardrop pearl earrings.

"Do you like them?" asked Susan. "I wasn't sure if you like pearls or not."

"I…they're beautiful," said Oralie, who was still at a loss for words. She stared at them for another moment, and then shook her head. "But I can't accept them. They're much too nice a gift."

"Oh, please take them Oralie. They're small after all. You deserve something nice for working so hard; besides, it's nice to dress up once in a while. Please, just take them," Susan insisted.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. Elsa then gave Eustace a large box. He opened it to reveal new riding boots.

"I heard you mention you needed new ones," said Elsa. Eustace nodded, turning them over in his hands.

"I did! But how did you know my size?" he asked. Elsa pointed to Edmund. "Well, thanks Elsa. These are great," he said. "I'll use them next time I go riding." Then Eva handed Susan her gift, wrapped brightly, (and a bit sloppily, Eva had never been good at wrapping), with a shiny bow on top. Susan opened her present, which was perfume, and clapped her hands in delight.

"Thank you Eva!" she exclaimed. She held the perfume to her face, and after inhaling, said, "This smells wonderful. Wherever did you find it?"

"Oh, it was in a shop at the marketplace. A man named Wilton sold it to me. He gave you high praise, when I mentioned it was for you."

"Wilton?" asked Peter. "I think I've met him. He's the one who's part Silvan, is he not?" Eva nodded. "A good chap," continued Peter. "Well, anyway Elsa, here's your gift." He handed her a slender box, which contained a pretty gold chain.

"Oh Peter," she said. "It's lovely. I'll wear it for our wedding." She nestled into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Gee," said Edmund. "Such a surprise that you were her Kris Kringle. Never saw that one coming." His voice was laced with sarcasm, causing everyone to laugh hysterically. When the laughter died down Lucy handed Jelena a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Wherever did you find these?" asked Jelena, examining the gorgeous flowers. "They aren't in bloom at this time of year." Lucy just smiled, pleased that Jelena liked her gift. Then Jelena handed Peter the last gift of the evening.

"Writing paper!" exclaimed Peter. "How did you know I needed some? And the border on this is so nice. Thank you," he said, with a genuine smile. "And thanks for the chocolate as well, although Susan still won't let me have any."

"You're welcome," she said, and then glanced at the clock. "My, it's gotten late. Oralie and I will have to be going now. Thank you for the wonderful evening!" They got up to leave, putting on their coats. Just as Oralie was about to follow her sister out, Edmund came over and stopped her. 

"Thank you again for your presents, Oralie. It was very considerate of you." He smiled at the wisp of a girl, whose long hair was falling in her face. Jelena was right; the headband would do her good.

"Oh, it was no trouble, really. I just didn't want you to be cold." She gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished as her green eyes flicked upwards. "Oh no," she whispered. Edmund glanced up, and saw what Oralie was looking at. They were under the mistletoe. Unfortunately for them, the others had noticed as well. And they were laughing.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into, eh Edmund?" teased Eustace. Edmund's eyes darted from Oralie, to the mistletoe and then back to Oralie. Impetuously, he leaned forward, and brushed his lips against hers. Their lips had barely touched for a second, but you would have thought otherwise at how red their faces were. Edmund felt his cheeks burn, and just stared at Oralie, unable to think of anything to say. Apparently, she had the same problem, because without another word she rushed from the room.

"So Ed, was it everything you dreamed your first kiss would be?" Peter laughed.

"Shut up, Peter!" Edmund yelled angrily. "I don't want to hear another word about it. I'm going to bed." He grabbed his scarf and then stormed out of the room. Everyone had stopped laughing.

"I think you really upset him," Lucy said quietly.

"Really Peter, that was a bit tactless, don't you think?" said Susan. Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I didn't realize it would unnerve him that much. I suppose I should go apologize. Tomorrow is Christmas, after all."

"Wait," said Eva. "Was that really his first kiss?" The Pevensies nodded. "Oh," she said quietly. Jelena, who still had not left, spoke up.

"I really oughtn't to tell you this," she said. "But that was her first kiss too." With that, she grabbed her hat, wished everyone a Merry Christmas, and left in pursuit of her sister. 


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is by me :) **

Eva woke up bright and early the next day. She rubbed her eyes and pushed back her bangs from her face. Looking out the window, she sighed. Another new year has come. Time was flying by far too fast for Eva. Her sister was already married, pretty soon she would pick up the duties on becomming a Queen and possibly start a family.

Eva blinked, thinking about it some more. It just seemed all so surreal to her...

She got out of bed and took a bath, freshening herself up before heading downstairs. Today, she chose a dress of blue silk with a cloak. It was very nice and light, which was the reason why she chose it. She headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Morning!" she greeted everyone. She smiled at Jelena and Oralie as she walked by them. "I never knew you stayed the night, Jelena?" Eva stated, settling down into a seat. Jelena nodded. "I was very tired, so they let me stay another night, but I will be leaving after breakfast."

Eva nodded in response and got herself some fruit. She then noticed Edmund at the table, across from her, who had his head down in his arms with a glass of water nearby.

"Goodmorning, Ed." She greeted. "Had fun last night, I see..."

He let out a groan. "Don't remind me, Eva..." He mumbled. Eva let out a snort. "You were so stoned..." She looked around the table. "Speaking of stoned...where's Eustace?"

Susan sipped her tea. "Haven't seen him all morning, I assume he's still resting."

"My head..." Edmund moaned. Eva looked over to him. "Yeah, you should really get some Advil for that."

Everyone at the table looked at her. "Advil?" Pipped in a faun. Eva blushed. "Oh...that's right...you guys wouldn't know what that is...nevermind." She got up from the table. "I'm gonna go see Eustace." she announced.

"Careful not to disturb Peter and Elsa," Lucy said. "They're still sleeping..."

"Right!" Eva called out and she was out the door.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Eva gently knocked on his bedroom door. "Eustace?"

No answer.

She did it a little louder this time. "Eustace?"

Still no answer, so she headed inside. Eustace was tightly wrapped in a bundle of blankets on the bed and he had his head burried in the pillows. Eva crept over and sat down next to him. "Eustace?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. This stirred him a bit. "Hmmm..."

Eva looked down at him and gently stroked his cheek with her hand. "It's morning..." She whispered. Eustace opened his eyes and slowely sat up, clutching his head. "Easy does it, dear." She said resting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're gonna be having quite the hang over this morning." She said. He let out a groan and laid back down into the pillows. "Why?" He moaned.

She giggled slightly and rubbed his back. "Take it easy, okay?"

"Don't need to tell me twice." He mumbled into the pillows. Eva smiled and bit her lip. "Want me to bring you anything? Some water?"

Eustace nodded slowely. "Yes, please."

"I'll be back in a flash." And Eva ran out the door.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{[}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"OOOORRRRAAAALLLLIIIIEEEE!" Eva called running into the dinning room. Edmund clutched his head. "Shut up, Eva!" He groaned. She only snorted and continued on with her buisness, making her way towards Oralie.

"Yes, Eva?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was some sort of medicine we could use for Eustace's hangover? I'm kind of worried..."

"Oh, thanks for your love and sympathy _Eva_." Edmund said with heavy sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Edmund, I have something for the both of you, follow me." Oralie said getting out of her chair. Eva dragged Edmund along and they headed to the nurse's office.

Edmund sat down on a near by chair while Oralie dug through some cupboards. "Here," She handed them a small cup of liquid medicine with crushed up leaves in them. "This is extremely healthy for you and it will ease headaches." Oralie handed Edmund a glass and he greatfully drank it. "And be sure to get lots of rest, Edmund."

"Thanks, Oralie!"

By the time Edmund had left the room, she was blushing like crazy.

Eva noticed this.

"Eva?" She whispered. Eva looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Umm...can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly. Eva nodded, seriously. "Of course!"

"Well...last night...when Susan and I were bringing King Edmund back to his room...he...uh...well..." Her face was turning even more red. Eva's eyes grew wide: "He what? What did he do?"  
>"Called me beautiful and mentioned how someday I'd be his Queen." She said quietly.<p>

Eva's mouth dropped and she started laughing. Oralie seemed a little startled. "Oh, sorry for laughing! Wow! I mean - that took you by suprise I bet!" Eva said patting her on the shoulder. Oralie nodded. "What should I do? I don't think he remembers..."

Eva paused, bedfore sayinng: "Just pretend it never happened!"

Oralie considered it: "Maybe you're right, thanks, Eva!"  
>Eva smiled: "No problem."<p>

And Eva soon headed out of the nurse's office.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The sun was shinning down through the window in the King and Queen's bedroom. The sun beams were hitting Peter's face and he stirried. "Bloody hell..." He murmered to himself. Getting up, he walked over to his window and closed the curtains, making the room nice and dark again. As he crawled back into bed, Elsa stirred a bit beside him. "Hmm...Peter?"

Peter leaned over and kissed her on the cheek: "Goodmorning, love, sleep well?" She opened her eyes and faced him. "Yeah, what time is it?"

Peter looked at the clock:" "We kind of slept in...it's 12 PM in the afternoon."

Elsa sat up: "It is? Shouldn't we get up?"

Peter chuckled and held her hand. "Hey, we're on our honey moon right now, we can do whatever we want."

Elsa smiled down at him. "I suppose."

Peter sat bup with her and pulled her into a kiss. Elsa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with passion, feeling sparks, just as she always had. But just then, there was a knock on the door, ruining the moment. Peter groaned. "Yes?"

The maid was calling to them through the closed door. "Breakfast is getting cold, your majesties!"

"Alright!" Peter called back. Then the maid could be heard walking away.

"So much for doing whatever we wanted," Smiled Elsa. Peter chuckled. "You hungry?"

She nodded. Peter got up out of bed with her and they got dressed. As Elsa was brushing her hair, Peter turned back to her and lifted her up into his arms. She squealed: "Peter!"

Peter interupted her with his lips on top of hers, then pulled away: "Yes?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned in, kissing him back: "You just startled me."

Peter smiled: "It's what I was aiming for. Come on, my Queen, let's go! Food awaits!" Elsa's cheeks turned red and she smiled up at him, and they headed into the dinning room.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Eva didn't even bother knocking on Eustace's door this time and she quickely hurried in. Eustace had his head burried into the pillows still. She set a gentle hand on his back and he slowely sat up. "Eva?"

Eva sat down on the bed beside him and brought out the cup. "Yeah, it's me. Here, this will help." He slowely grabbed hold of it and took a sip. "I'm sorry," He said.

Eva raised her eyebrows: "Sorry?"

Eustace nodded: "For getting drunk last night...it was very innapropriate behaviour and..."

Eva shook her head and interupted him: "Eustace it's ok! It was a wedding, sure it was bound to happen."

"But you didn't drink." Eustace pointed out. Eva could feel her cheeks burning hot. "That's because I never drank any alcohol before...and I'm kind of scared to."

Eustace raised his eyebrows at her. "You? You're scared of drinking alcohol? The fearless girl I know who's learning how to sword fight? That colors her hair red?" As he said this, he twirled one of her red hair peices in-between his fingers. Eva was feeling quite embarassed and turned away. She never did like appearing as the weak one to others. Even though she's fearless in some things, she's very terrified in other things. Like riding horses, thunder storms and alcohol.

"Well..._yeah_." She said stiffly. Eustace then realized that he must have hit a soft spot. "Eva - I never meant it in a bad way - " 

"I know." She interupted him.

They held eachother's gaze for a couple seconds before she looked down. "Sorry," She murmered. "Just - please don't tell anyone? Truth be told you're the _only _one, besides Elsa, who knows most of my fears. Actually - no - she doesn't know most of the weaknesses that you know." Eva explained.

Eustace tilted his head: "I won't tell anyone. But...why are you so ashamed?"  
>Eva shrugged and got off his bed. "I dunno, I'm not exactly proud of my weaknesses, you know."<p>

Eustace bit his lip: "Well, yeah I guess nobody really is."

"Well..." She was starting to feel really emberassed and uncomfortable now. "I'd better go, let you rest."

Eustace sat up and took hold of her hand, dragging her towards the bed again. "No, please stay? Eva it's ok to have weaknesses. I have them, too."

Eva's face was still growing hot and she turned to him. "Fine, but you need to stay in bed and get some rest, now go." She dragged him over back to his bed and she sat down next to him.

She reached over and handed him his cup and he took some more sips, then set the cup down. "I'm scared of sharks," He said. Eva shrugged. "Everybody is." But she knew he was only trying to help so she took hold of his hand and laid with him. "But...yeah...they're scary." She added, hoping not to make him feel so bad.

He smiled softly. "And I can't swim." She looked over to him: "You can't?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm kind of scared of the water..."

Eva nodded and stared up at the ceiling. "Thanks, Eustace." She said. He looked over to her. "For what?"

She smiled. "For being there for me, I guess...and not judging me. And..." Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I don't know...you're just so easy for me to talk to, I end up blurting out random things that I normaly wouldn't mention to other people."

He looked at her, confused: "Why?"

Eva shrugged. "You're understanding...from what I observed...and you're a good listener, I guess." Her cheeks were now fully flushed with red. "Thank you."

Eustace smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. "Anytime, Eva."

And even though it was 1 in the afternoon, they both fell asleep.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Elsa and Peter were at the dinning table with Susan and Lucy, who were now having tea.

"This is a very late breakfast for you," Susan said to them. "Infact, it's almost lunch!"

"Brunch," Elsa commented biting into her buttered toast. Susan smiled and shook her head. "One of your modern day words?" She asked her. Elsa shrugged. "I had always thought that you guys might have heard of it. I don't think it's THAT modern." Elsa said.

Peter drank some orange juice. "Well," He commented. "I never heard of it."  
>"Nor I," said Lucy. "But I like the combination, lunch and breakfast."<p>

Elsa smiled proudly to herself and drank her tea. Then Edmund walked in. "Goodmorning, Edmund!" Peter greeted. "How're you feeling? Susan told us of your little hangover this morning." Peter explained.

Edmund smiled. "I'm feeling much better, actually! Oralie gave Eustace and I some really good medicine and it worked great." He explained.

After Elsa was done her food, she streched. Peter looked over to her and smiled. "Want to go horse-back riding? The weather is beautiful!" Peter said.

Elsa nodded. "Alright!" As the maids gathered their dirty dishes, Elsa and Peter headed out of the dinning room.

"Your majesty," A maid bowed to Elsa as she walked by and she got a little bit startled. "I have to get used to that..." She mumbled to Peter. Peter chuckled and put an arm around her. "Oh, you will!"

He lead her out into the stables and they put on their riding boots (Elsa got a pair from Eva as a wedding gift) and got onto two horses. Lily and Emerald.

Peter lead her out into the field. "Have you ever ridden before?" He asked her. Elsa nodded. "When I was eight to thirteen, I had riding lessons back at home."

"Oh! Does Eva ride aswell?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not really sure...I mean...she never told me why... think she's scared." Elsa said quietly. Peter looked at her shocked. "Really? but when we went out looking for you that evening, she didn't seem scared?"

Elsa shrugged. "Then maybe I'm wrong." And they continued with their ride.

Elsa could feel the wind in her hair as she rode Lily down the valleys with Peter. The sun was shinning down on them, feeling warm on her skin, and with the gentle breeze it was perfect. The scenery was gorgeous. Down the valleys were flowers and little animals, down by the river were trees and cabins. It made Elsa feel right at home.

She looked up at the sky and the clouds were turning grey, which meant snow would be coming their way. Elsa pointed this out to Peter and he agreed.

"Hey, Elsa, want to know what we should do?" He asked her, slowing down his horse. Elsa slowed hers down aswell. "What should we do?"

"We should make snow angels!" Peter said happily. Elsa watched as Peter jumped down from his horse and landed in the snow. "Come on!" He called to her.

Elsa sighed. "Peter, the snow is cold and wet and - " Before she could finish her sentence, Peter pulled her down beside him and started making snow angels. Elsa gasped in shock. "Peter!"

He smiled innocently at her. "Yes?"

She threw a pile of snow on his head, causing him to jump up. "Hey! Elsa!"

She snorted and ran for it, ditching the horses as Peter followed after.

They ran down the hill and Peter caught her around the waist, kissing her cheek. Elsa giggled and turned to him. "Eva's birthday is in two days."

Peter's eyebrows were raised. "How old will she be?"

"She will be sixteen."

Peter smiled. "Well...why don't we go up town? I'll take you out and maybe we can buy Eva a gift?"

"Peter, that's a great idea! What shall we get her?" She askesd. Peter shrugged. "Some dolls? Makeup? Jewels?"

Elsa hit him on the arm. "You know her better than THAT." Peter chuckled. "Okay...what about..." He thought for a bit. "A sword?"

Elsa's eyes lit up. "A sword! Yes! Oh with a shield, maybe?" Before Peter could respond, Elsa had already had him up the hill and they got on the horses.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Out of curiosity, Edmund knocked on Eustace's bedroom door, to see if he was doing okay. "Eustace?" There was no answer, so Edmund entered, and saw Eva and Eustace asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself and took a step closer. Edmund couldn't pass this opportunity to wake them up.

"Psst? Eva? Eva! It's 3 in the afternoon!"

Eva groaned and rolled over. He wacked her with a pillow. "Evalian!"

Eustace began stirring. Eva continued ignoring him. Edmund left into the kitchen, and gathered a bucket of water. Oralie walked in. "Ed? What are you up to?"

He smirked. "Come with me."

She hesitated. "I don't like the sound of this..."

Edmund lead her to Eustace's room and crept inside their room.

"Ed!" Oralie whispered. He gently shushed her and dumped the pale of water on Eva. Eva shot up, gasping. Eustace shot out of bed. "What's going on?!"  
>"EDMUND!" She thrust the blankets off of her and charged after him. Edmund bolted out of the room down the hall. Eustace looked over at Oralie with a puzzled look and she threw her hands up in defence. "Hey - don't look at me! I'm not part of this."<p>

Eustace shook his head. "Come on, let's go after them."

Eva had chased Edmund out into the court yard. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Eva - it's the middle of winter! You running around in the snow like this will get you sick! Especially since you're all wet!" Edmund said nervously. Eva threw some snow at him. "Who's fault is _that_?!" Eva spat. Edmund ducked down, trying to dodge more snow.

Eustace and Oralie came running out, Oralie exclaiming. "There you guys are!" While Edmund was distracted at looking at Oralie, Eva took this chance and threw a snowball at his face. "Ow! Eva!"

Eustace ran over and pulled Eva beside him. "Alright, Eva. I think you've got him, now. Let's get you inside." Eva shivered as he said this and he tightly wrapped his arms around her, leading her inside.

Now Oralie threw a snowball at Edmund. He jumped in suprise. "What was THAT for?!"

Oralie smirked. "For being a bum." Edmund raised his eyebrow at her. Oralie shook her head and headed inside.

"Orals - wait! Edmund caught up with her. "M-maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do..." He was feeling nervous now. She gave him a side glance and continued walking.

Edmund caught up with her again. "Please say something!"

Oralie smiled to herself, she liked torturing Edmund like this. "I'll make it up to you!" Edmund said anxiously. She finally stopped and turned to him. "You should apologize to Eva." She said. He let out a small groan.

"_Ed_." She pressed on.

"Fine, fine. I'll go apologize to Eva." He said sighing.

"And another thing," Oralie added. He turned to her. She smirked and lead him to the nurse's office, soon handing him a mop. "You are going to clean up the hospital wing." She said. He was confused. "What? But-but-that's what the maids are for!"

She smiled. "Not today, maid Edmund. Now, go."

"But-"  
>"<em>Go<em>."  
>He groaned and with a pale and mop, headed down into the hospital wing. She smiled to herself happily and got back to her work.<p>

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Elsa and Peter were roaming around in the market place in the village. "The sword should be something special." Elsa was saying. "Something that would suit her for strength, and for style."

"And the shield?" Peter wondered outloud.

Elsa thought about it. "Something that symbolizes loyalty."

Peter nodded. "I know a good place, come with me." Peter took her by the hand and lleader out to an open shop. The owner of the shop quickly welcomed them in. "Ah! King Peter and Queen Elsa! What can I get you today, sire?" The man asked, turning to Peter. Peter's eyes scanned on the displays.

"We're looking for something for my sister in law's birthday tomorrow." Peter explained. The owner raised his eyebrows. "How old is she?"

"She is turning sixteen." Elsa explained. Hed was startled. "Sixteen? But...would she beable to handle such a sword?" He asked. Peter chuckled. "Her and my brother Edmund have been practicing together, we thought it might be time she got her own sword." He expkained.

The owner was very amused. "How wonderful! Now - what did you have in mind?"

Elsa explained her ideas to him and he helped them look around. "How about this one?" He brought out a thick metal sword with spikes along the front. Elsa shook her head. "Much too manly!"


End file.
